Você Estará de Volta
by MViana
Summary: Venus era uma Senshi, na verdade, a líder delas. A guerreira do planeta dourado teria feito qualquer coisa para proteger a princesa lunar, morreria por ela se necessário, porém, algumas pessoas cruzam o seu caminho, colocando-a entre a responsabilidade e o amor.
1. Capítulo 1 - Fuga

_**Disclaimer: A história se passa na época do Milênio de Prata;**_

_**- As personagens podem não agir como na forma do anime/mangá, assim como, as transformações usadas não são iguais;**_

_**- Sailor Moon é uma criação de Naoko Takeuchi;**_

_**- A imagem de capa não fui eu que fiz, pertence a artista Sana;**_

_**- Atenção: Plágio é crime, se quiser publicar uma história(até mesmo uma que não seja minha) peça autorização do autor!**_

_**Obrigada e boa leitura!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Fuga<strong>

As Senshis haviam descoberto que a princesa fugia há alguns dias, sempre que alguma delas entrava no quarto da moça encontrava uma cama vazia e nunca conseguiam saber exatamente o momento em que ela fugira ou para onde ia. Enfim, era Serenity, um tanto quanto infantil, ela poderia estar apenas querendo brincar, ou ficar só com seus pensamentos e poderia estar debaixo da cama. As guerreiras não se incomodavam tanto pensavam que uma princesa ser escoltada dia e noite deveria ser irritante.

Mars bateu na porta do quarto, não obteve resposta, abriu devagar colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro, suspirou, a princesa não estava lá. Olhou em volta, a janela estava aberta, estranho. A deusa do fogo saiu do quarto e caminhou para a pequena sala das Senshi, encostou-se a cadeira levando as mãos para trás de cabeça, bufando.

– Fugiu de novo? – Mercury perguntava de forma de forma serena assoprando um copo de uma bebida quente, talvez um chá.

– Mais uma vez. – A morena foi bem direta. – Mas dessa vez a janela estava aberta.

– O que levaria uma princesa a fugir pela janela? – Júpiter olhava séria para as outras. – Quer dizer, a princesa tem livre acesso ao castelo inteiro!

– Eu cuido disso. – Venus levantou de forma responsável. – A princesa irá voltar, amanhã eu cuido de todos os turnos tirem uma folga.

– Venus , não se preocupe tanto... – Júpiter falava com calma.

– É uma ordem. – A loira levantou-se.

Venus era a líder e sempre agia como tal. Ela tinha em mente apenas as suas responsabilidades, não suportava quando as outras tratavam as fugas de maneira tão simples. Iria descobrir para onde a princesa ia todos os dias.

A loira colocou-se em forma em frente à porta do quarto, silenciosa, até mesmo tirara as botas para que seus passos não fossem ouvidos. Venus seria paciente, se Serenity soubesse que ela estava ali, provavelmente não fugiria.

Farfalharam as asas de penas muito brancas e apoiou-se no cetro praticamente do seu tamanho. Estava atenta a cada ruído vindo do quarto, escutou a janela se abrir e um farfalhar baixo de tecido, entrou no quarto bruscamente. A princesa não estava lá. Correu para a janela e pode ver de longe os longos cabelos prateados de Serenity dançarem no escuro céu em direção ao planeta Terra.

– Impossível! - Venus pulou logo atrás, seguindo o vulto da princesa.

Não era a primeira vez que estava em solo terrestre. Mas pela primeira vez Venus se viu prestando atenção no solo verde e sentindo o ar puro e a brisa. Olhou para o céu, era diferente do céu lunar ou do céu venusiano. A configuração das estrelas era diferente e a lua estava cheia, grande e amarela iluminava todo aquele solo rico. Era um lugar maravilhoso e cheio de cores e vida, talvez conseguisse entender o porquê de tantas fugas feitas por sua princesa. Mas ali era perigoso, qualquer lugar que não fosse a lua era perigoso para Serenity, qualquer lugar longe das Senshis era perigoso demais.

Olhou a sua volta e não conseguia achar a princesa. Arqueou as asas e fez impulso para sobrevoar o local, voou pelo perímetro até encontrar uma fraca luz adiante e bufou nervosa, havia feito seu voto como guerreira, mas servir de babá para uma criança fujona já era demais para ela.

Encontrou o grande Palácio Dourado, rodeado por suas luzes, belíssimo de se ver de cima, poderia ter ficado admirando a beleza, porém, via sua princesa entrar no local.

– Reino Dourado... - Suspirou ao se aproximar da luz que revelou a grande edificação. - Serenity não deveria ter vindo aqui!

Havia um guarda no portão, mas a Senshi não se sentiu intimidada. Desceu caminhando em direção ao palácio, pouco importava quem estava ali, iria levar Serenity para casa. Aproximou-se do portão sendo vetada por um homem de cabelos loiros esbranquiçados.

– Desculpe senhorita, já é tarde e não é permitida a entrada de ninguém aqui. - Justificou.

– Desculpe-me, mas creio que acabo de ver minha princesa entrar aqui. - A loira encarou o jovem.

– Príncipe Endymion não permite visitantes nesse horário, senhorita.

– Não me importo com seu príncipe, sabe quem eu sou?

– Certamente. - Afirmou o homem. - Venus, a líder das Senshi, a única Eternal e... A única com a beleza estonteante da reencarnação da Deusa do amor. Estou certo senhorita?

– Se sabe quem sou, deveria me deixar passar! - Ignorou os elogios.

– Já disse que não posso senhorita. - suspirou. - Sou apenas um subordinado do Shitennou e não sou eu que dou as ordens por aqui, desculpe. Por mim, deixaria que passasse, parece muito preocupada com a sua princesa. Obedeço a ordens.

– Desculpe... - Ela retirou de si a posição ameaçadora, a palavra "ordem" era algo compreensível. - Entendo perfeitamente Senhor, quero seu superior, então.

– O general não se encontra, está em uma missão importante com o Shitennou.

– Os soldados do príncipe Endymion... - bufou irritada. - Qual o seu nome, soldado?

– Danburite, senhorita. - Ele a reverenciou.

– Senhor Danburite, apenas me diga uma coisa: Serenity está aqui?

– É uma informação que não posso conceder-lhe, também.

– Vejo em seus olhos, senhor, que é um péssimo mentiroso. - Olhou o soldado com um doce sorriso. - A esperarei aqui, mesmo que dure a noite inteira.

– Como quiser, confesso que fico feliz já que as noites na terra são tão lindas quanto solitárias. Agradeço a sua companhia, senhorita.

– Venus. - Ela sorriu para Danburite. - Me chame apenas de Venus.

– Como desejar.

A loira colocou-se de pé ao lado do soldado, não havia muito que trocar de informações ali, Danburite parecia saber tudo sobre o Palácio de Cristal e as Senshis, também sabia bastante sobre o cristal de prata e a princesa. Tagarelava sem parar e perguntava a Venus se algumas coisas eram verdade. Era divertido conversar com ele, estar ali, Venus admitia, mas não tiraria o foco de entrar no Palácio por nada.

As quatro figuras masculinas estavam avançando para o portão do palácio. Era fácil deduzir quem eram, as vestes brancas, os brasões, as espadas que traziam na cintura, tudo os denunciavam, até mesmo o caminhar e a formação disciplinada.

– Shitennou. - Balbuciou Danburite a Venus. - Chegaram.

– Ótimo! – A loira tomava a posição ameaçadora novamente.

Os homens de vestes brancas aproximaram-se, Venus sabia bem quem eram Ziocite, Nephrite, Jadeite e reconheceu o General Kunzite pelo brasão terrestre dourado e por estar à frente dos outros três. Venus colocou-se entre o caminho e o portão, abrindo bem asas, bloqueando a passagem dos quatro homens.

O general parou com alguma distância para encarar a loira, tinha praticamente uma cabeça a mais de altura do que a jovem, mas a reconheceu pelas asas. Os olhos azuis dela e os acinzentados dele se cruzaram, ele já sabia o que ela queria ali e ela presumia que ele também.

– Devo dar meu palpite de que você é a Princesa Venus? - Kunzite se aproximou.

– Desculpe General. Mas quando fiz meus votos para com a lua deixei de ter como dever ser princesa do meu reino, sou uma oficial tanto quanto você. - Ela avançou. - Mas creio que esta seja uma história para outra ocasião, vim apenas buscar minha Princesa.

– Entendo perfeitamente, mas tenho ordens de meu príncipe de que quando estiver com sua amada ele não seja incomodado.

– Estiver... Com sua amada? - A senshi mostrou-se surpresa. - Serenity e... Endymion... Juntos? Isso é impossível general! Eu não acred...

– Venus! O que faz aqui?

O portão estava aberto atrás da Senshi, Serenity vinha acompanhada do Príncipe Terrestre, de mãos dadas. A princesa lunar levava a mão livre à boca e os olhos já estavam marejados.

– Alteza! - A loira virou-se bruscamente. - O que faz aqui? Não sabe que é perigoso sair do Milênio de Prata? Vamos embora, agora! - Ela agarrou a princesa pelo pulso. - Sua mãe ficará sabendo disso!

– Venus, não! - A princesa firmou os pés no chão. - Não, Venus! Por favor, eu o amo!

Venus afrouxou a mão do pulso de Serenity. "Amor", aquela palavra sim mexia no mais profundo do coração da Senshi. Engoliu seco encarando Serenity não como princesa, mas como a melhor amiga que sempre fora, a via chorar e implorar para que não a levasse.

– Você não pode... - A princesa soluçou. - Se é mesmo a reencarnação da Deusa do amor, por favor, procure entender.

– Alteza... Eu... Serenity... - Respirou fundo soltando o braço da amiga. - Eu sei que posso estar ficando louca, mas... Serenity, eu não posso e nem permito que alguém fique entre o amor de duas pessoas, então, eu prometo não contar a ninguém. - Fez uma pequena pausa balançando a cabeça de modo negativo para si mesma. - Mas prometa que, ao menos, me deixará vir com você, para que eu possa te proteger.

– Venus... - A princesa sorriu jogando-se nos braços da sua protetora. - Eu prometo!

– Deve ser difícil cuidar de uma princesa tão curiosa. - O general shitennou se permitiu brincar olhando a loira ainda abraçada a Serenity.

Venus encontrou os olhos cinzas nos seus, muito divertidos em sua expressão e corou violentamente, obrigando-se a arrastar sua princesa pelo braço.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Bem... Eu estou postando tudo de novo por motivos de eu terminei essa história e ao longo desses dois anos eu acho que amadureci muitos, em vários aspectos, então... Quero melhorar todos xD_**

**_Espero que meu velhos leitores não me odeiem :v_**

**_Eu vou atualizar toda semana, talvez até duas vezes por semana, uma vez que a história está pronta, eu posso fazer isso mais rápido, certo? sz_**

**_Não esqueçam os reviews! _**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Cartas

**Capítulo 2 – Cartas**

As visitas de Serenity a Terra tornaram-se cada vez mais freqüentes, e como o combinado, Venus a acompanhava deixando sua princesa sempre a sós com o amado.

Endymion deu permissão a guerreira para andar pelo palácio, ao menos, ela não ficaria o tempo inteiro parada na porta como um soldado, embora gostasse de ficar lá conversando com Danburite a quem fizera de companhia e amigo. Nos últimos dias já havia conhecido melhor o lugar e tinha feito como local favorito e posto de espera recente o jardim que havia nos fundos do palácio. Aquele lugar era maravilhoso, vibrava em cores, as flores de todos os tipos e as folhas faziam contraste com o mármore, tudo aquilo era lindo iluminado pela luz da lua que refletia na grande fonte ao centro, onde a Sailor gostava de se sentar e esperar.

– Venus! - Uma voz masculina chamou.

– Danburite! - Ela sorriu observando o rapaz ajeitar os cabelos esbranquiçados.

– Há algum tempo não aparece no portão para conversarmos.

– É que descobri este lugar, mas este não é o seu turno na guarda? Deveria estar lá, não é?

– Deveria. - O rapaz sentou ao seu lado. - Mas soube que a princesa da lua estava aqui e fui procurar por você, afinal, sempre vem com ela.

– Isso não é certo. Deveria estar cumprindo seu dever.

– Bom você deveria vigiar a princesa da lua e parece completamente absorta em seus pensamentos nesse jardim.

– Tenho permissão para andar pelos aposentos do palácio, sor.

– E tem o dever de cuidar da sua princesa.

– Vai ficar me contradizendo, Danburite?

– Desculpe, mas apenas quero mostrar que ambos estamos errados.

– É... Estamos. - A loira soltou um riso baixo.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, Venus realmente se perdia nos pensamentos olhando o reflexo da lua e das estrelas se mexendo ao ritmo da água que caia na fonte. Danburite, pelo contrário, olhava a princesa do planeta Venus e como era linda.

– É bonito, não é? - Ela se virou bruscamente olhando para Danburite.

– Muito! – Ele desviou o olhar da garota. - Sabe, Venus, eu não gosto de ficar em silêncio, me perturba. - Ele sorriu. - Gosta de cartas?

– Cartas? - Ela parecia confusa.

– Cartas de baralho, nunca viu uma? - O soldado mostrou-lhe um baralho de papel.

– Não. - A loira pegou uma das cartas analisando o desenho. - Nunca vi uma.

– Bom... Vamos fazer uns truques, sim? - O rapaz pegou a carta das mãos dela embaralhando-a ao bolo de cartas.

– Truques?

– Gosta de mágica, não é?

– Claro. - Parecia confusa.

– Puxe uma carta. – Ele entregou a ela o baralho aberto em forma de leque.

– Tudo bem. - Puxou a carta mostrando-a ao rapaz.

– Rainha de ouros, combina com você. – Ele analisou a carta rindo.

– Como? –Olhou ofendida.

– A rainha de ouros, no baralho, representa uma mulher bela, responsável e muito leal. – O soldado entregou a carta a Venus, que mostrava o rubor nas bochechas. – Faça uma marca sua na carta.

Venus mantinha silêncio, talvez um pouco envergonhada pela comparação com a carta, apontou o dedo para o meio do objeto de papel fazendo um buraco com o símbolo venusiano na mesma.

– Bela marca. – Ele lhe sorriu. – Pode rasgar essa carta para mim e jogar para bem longe?

A loira não entendia bem o propósito daquilo, mas o fez. O oficial, em seguida, tomou uma das mãos da venusiana, desferindo um leve beijo que a fez corar novamente.

– Há algo em sua mão. – O loiro sorriu, soltando-a.

– Não acredito! - Ela olhava a rainha de ouros com seu símbolo. - Minha carta! - Ela entregava de novo para ele.

– Não. - Ele devolveu a carta a ela. - É sua, pra que se lembre de mim.

– Muito gentil de sua parte, Danburite. - Venus levou a carta contra o peito.

– Que bom que gosta de nossa hospitalidade, lady Venus. - O homem vestido elegantemente de branco e com longos cabelos prateados aproximou-se. - Danburite, devia estar na guarda.

– Sinto muito, General. - O rapaz levantou-se rapidamente. - Eu apenas pensei que poderia vir cumprimentá-la, eu...

– Tudo bem, até eu acho que sairia alguns instantes apenas para ver a beleza que este lugar tem oferecido. - O general sorriu para Venus. - Volte ao seu posto.

– Sim, senhor! - Danburite voltou ao seu lugar o mais rápido que pode.  
>Kunzite aproximou-se da loira que olhava a cena achando graça. Afinal, ele havia sido um general muito doce e compreensivo para com Danburite.<p>

– Sailor Venus... - O homem se aproximou dela. - Não tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la ainda. Soube que agora está sempre aqui e ao que parece Danburite lhe faz companhia.

– Sim General, Danburite me faz companhia, pois a maior parte do tempo o palácio para mim é um tédio e os encontros do casal são cada vez mais longos.

– Não deveria retirá-lo do seu trabalho assim.

– E eu não retiro, General. - Ela levantou. - Ele apenas veio até mim hoje, normalmente fico junto dele no portão.

– Entendo. – Kunzite passou a mão pelo cabelo. - Pode voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo, Senhorita, não vou incomodá-la. – Reverenciou

Venus se sentou novamente na fonte, estava cansada demais para discussões e ali ela podia respirar fundo e colocar sua cabeça no lugar. Até que vir até a Terra não era ruim. Sempre havia alguém para conversar de modo divertido – coisa que não fazia com as amigas, pois, em sua cabeça tiraria sua moral como líder. – podia relaxar e ainda dar uma de Deusa do amor. Riu sozinha. Devia ser bom ter alguém para amar, era o que pensava, nunca teria isso, nunca. Um estalo de tristeza passou dentro de si ao pensar daquela forma. Olhou pra cima, a lua estava cheia de novo, era tão linda.

– Aqui é realmente muito bonito! As flores, a fonte, tudo tão harmonioso que... E a lua, a lua vista daqui é tão maravilhosa! – Tocou a fonte com a ponta dos dedos, encharcando as luvas. - Ah Serenity... Tem sorte de ter um lugar onde admirar a lua de tão perto... Assim como alguém pode admirá-la, tão perto...

– Senhorita... - Kunzite sentou-se ao seu lado - Vê aquela estrela ali?

– Não é uma estrela, ali é... – Venus acordou do transe assustada. - Você ainda estava aqui?

– Aquela "estrela" é Venus. - Kunzite via a moça olhar para cima. - Diferente da lua, tem brilho próprio e por menor que possa parecer ao lado da lua vista daqui, eu sei e você sabe que ela é muito maior do que parece ser, e tão bonita quanto à lua, então... Pense nisso, lady.

– Kunzite... - Uma trombeta soou pelos aposentos do palácio.

– Bem... - O prateado estendeu a mão para a moça. - Creio que sua princesa já esteja pronta para ir embora, permita-me acompanhá-la até a saída.

– Como desejar. – Ela segurou a mão dele erguendo-se.

Seguiram o caminho em silêncio, Venus reparava no general. Corou ao notar o quão bonito ele era, os cabelos prateados eram tão brilhantes e os olhos sérios da cor de aço, combinavam tão bem com o todo o resto. Era tão charmoso e galante, reparar nele daquela forma fez seu coração acelerar. O general olhou para o lado e ela desviara o olhar, não era racional olhar para um homem daquela forma, ela tinha o seu dever de Senshi acima de tudo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Revisado e postado de novo! ;D_**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Danças

Era festa no Milênio de Prata. A Rainha preparou um baile, comemorando mais um ano abençoado pelos Deuses. O palácio de cristal estava enfeitado em toda sua extensão. As Senshis, a pedido da princesa, iriam naquela noite como realezas, nada de cetros, espadas, nenhum uniforme de guardiã, seriam apenas convidadas.

Venus estava sozinha em seu quarto, acabava de se arrumar para a noite de festa. Colocou o vestido de tecido fino e levemente alaranjado e a coroa Venusiana no topo da cabeça. Depois de anos era estranho se olhar como algum tipo de realeza. Levantou fazendo menção de sair do quarto, mas não sem antes prender a pequena caneta de transformação ao vestido. Sim, havia sido um pedido de sua princesa que ela e as outras Senshis se divertissem aquela noite, mas Venus não se sentia bem com a situação. Se algo ruim pudesse acontecer, que não fosse por displicência dela.

Olhou-se no espelho pela última vez, para sua surpresa, havia uma figura mascarada parada na porta do quarto. Kunzite notou o olhar assustado dela pelo reflexo, tirou a máscara do rosto e mostrou um sorriso debochado. Venus sentiu a face pegar fogo, estava visivelmente vermelha, afinal, há quanto tempo ele poderia tê-la observado?

– Ao que me consta, lady, canetas não combinam com vestidos de festa. - Ele debochou.

– General... - Gaguejou quase que imperceptível – Há quanto tempo está aí e o que faz aqui? Terrestres estão prontamente proibidos de vir à lua! Vocês nçao fazem parte da Aliança de Prata!

– Eu sei, mas meu príncipe é teimoso e, ainda, é um baile de máscaras. Mas isso não importa, é a única Senshi que ainda não está no salão. - O rapaz apoiou-se na porta. - Sua princesa ficou preocupada e Endymion pediu para que lhe procurasse, não foi difícil, o símbolo venusiano na porta denunciava seu quarto.

– Creio, General, que invadir o quarto de uma mulher seja muito deselegante. - A loira ainda se mantinha de costas para ele. - Ainda mais de uma mulher se trocando.

– Se está preocupada se a vi se vestindo, lady Venus, isso não aconteceu. - Embora a ideia lhe soasse muito interessante. - Porém, deselegante é o seu atraso.

– Desculpe General, mas creio que não marquei hora com ninguém. - Bufou. - Agora, se puder me dar licença, vou terminar de me arrumar.

– Tem toda, mas você ficaria mais bonita se retirasse esse laço, deixe seus cabelos soltos, combinam melhor com a coroa. - Ele saiu do quarto.

Venus encarou o espelho novamente e antes de continuar verificou se ele ainda não estava por perto, já estava ficando desconfiada de tantas vezes que ele desaparecia e aparecia de novo. Olhou o reflexo e soltou o laço, deixando a cascata de fios dourados caírem sobre os ombros, não acreditava que estaria levando em consideração a opinião de Kunzite, riu e corou para si mesma no espelho, ajeitando a caneta presa a alça do vestido. Pegou a máscara vermelha em cima da penteadeira, colocou-a no rosto e seguiu para o salão.

– Está atrasada. - Resmungou Mars.

– Desculpe. - Foi indiferente.

– Perdeu a entrada da família real, Venus. - Mars dizia visivelmente irritada, bastante típico - É um desrespeito!

– Não vamos brigar hoje, meninas! - Serenity se aproximou agarrando as amigas pelo pescoço. - É um ano novo, e temos de comemorar! E tem tudo para ser um ano maravilhoso! - Serenity olhou para Venus sorrindo e mostrando cumplicidade.

– É... - A Senshi sorriu de volta. - Um ano maravilhoso.

As danças foram iniciadas, Serenity logo foi convidada pelo príncipe Endymion, que estava mascarado, os dois rodopiavam pelo salão em meio a vários casais, entre eles as Senshis com alguns soldados da guarda lunar. Venus se recusava a dançar, queria manter-se alerta, não era porque ali havia uma festa, que algo ruim não podia acontecer.

– Vai ficar sentada como uma velha? - Kunzite parou galante a sua frente.

– Apenas não quero dançar. - Ela virou o rosto visivelmente irritada.

– Desculpe o incomodo, mas não posso permitir que se entregue tanto ao trabalho. - O prateado levantou-a com uma facilidade imensa, tirando os pés dela do chão.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? - Venus se debateu no colo dele. - Me coloque no chão, já! Todos irão ver que estou sendo erguida por você! Que vergonha!

– Seu vestido é longo, lady. Ninguém irá ver seus pés erguidos... - Ele a apertava mais contra o corpo enquanto rodopiava pelo salão. - E, além disso, se acha que está passando alguma vergonha, apenas ceda a esta dança e deixe que eu coloque de novo seus pés no chão.

– Você é inacreditável! - Ela bufou e revirou os olhos. - Mas prometa que será só uma dança e nenhuma mais!

– Eu cumpro minhas promessas, acredite. - Colocou-a no chão levemente, sorrindo.

Kunzite encaixou a mão em torno na cintura da loira, fazendo-a sentir um leve arrepio por baixo do tecido fino do vestido, e sua outra mão na mão dela, depois ele a puxou mais para perto, guiando-a pelo salão. Venus apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, fechou os olhos e podia sentir seu coração bater. Era tão calmo e combinava tão bem com o ritmo da música lenta do salão. Ele, por sua vez, sentia o perfume que vinha dos cabelos, um perfume que ele não saberia definir, mas que era tão bom para ele que o fazia sentir-se inebriado. Afastou seu corpo do dela e a fez girar, trazendo-a de volta, mas dessa vez fazendo-a olhar dentro dos seus olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis, como perturbavam seus dias desde que a dona deles havia pisado na Terra e bloqueado seu caminho. Não somente os olhos, mas a boca, os cabelos, o corpo que agora tinha tão perto do seu. Seu corpo todo parecia queimar em brasas, precisava tê-la, precisava dela mais perto e tão urgente. Ela, também, estava ansiosa e precisava daquilo. Era como se uma força sobrenatural os mantesse juntos, como se mesmo com tão poucas vezes tendo se visto ou falado, tudo se encaixasse.

Kunzite chegou perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração da loira, era descompassada e muito quente.

– Com licença, General. - O rapaz de cabelos loiros e máscara branca tocou o ombro do homem, interrompendo a dança. - Permite-me dançar com a dama?

– Claro, Danburite. - Kunzite consentiu entregando a mão da loira nas mãos do soldado com um sorriso. - Mas já lhe aviso que é arisca!

Danburite colocou a moça em posição de dança, e começaram a rodopiar pelo salão.

– Tem muito tempo que não fica no portão, Venus. - Ele disse.

– Encantei-me pelos jardins, desculpe.

– Pelos jardins... - O loiro revirou os olhos de forma sarcástica não percebida por ela. - Sim, os jardins.

– Prometo estar no portão da próxima vez. - Sorriu para o amigo.

– Venus... Eu realmente sinto sua falta.

– Também sinto a sua, temos boas conversas!

– Posso pedir uma coisa?

– O que quiser.

– Me chame por quem sou não pelo soldado que sou. - Apertou a mão que a guiava. - Adônis, esse é meu nome.

– Tudo bem... Adônis. - Ela sorriu. - Acho que vou me sentar e beber alguma coisa.

– Obrigada pela dança, Majestade Venusiana! - Adônis reverenciou com certo tom de graça.

– Pare de gracinhas! - A loira lhe deu um tapinha amigável no ombro. - Obrigada a você!

– Venus... - O soldado rodopiou com ela nos braços uma última vez e parou a dança, chegando os lábios próximos do ouvido da loira. - Está belíssima esta noite. - Sussurrou, deu-lhe um beijo na mão e saiu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Demorou... I know it xD  
>Mas é tão pouco tempo pra postar, fim de semestre do capeta! <strong>Me perdoem pela demora! o**  
><strong>

**E aí, todos animados com a estréia de Sailor Moon Crystal? *-***


	4. Capítulo 4 - Sentimento

Venus pensava muito sobre o baile no dia seguinte enquanto fazia a guarda do quarto da princesa. Principalmente na atitude de Kunzite, havia sido irresponsável, se não fosse Adônis a ter lhe tirado para dançar naquele momento, não saberia qual loucura teria cometido ali. E pior, estava fazendo de um terrestre um grande amigo. Não podia se envolver tão profundamente com alguém, ainda mais com alguém da Terra. Havia tomado sua decisão, não voltaria a ver nenhum dos dois. Entrou no quarto da princesa que se arrumava para mais uma fuga.

– Venus, você dançou com dois homens de Endymion, eu vi! - Serenity pulava de alegria em seu quarto.

– Foi apenas uma dança, alteza. - Venus se mantinha de pé.

– Não me chame de "alteza", por favor, somos amigas! - A princesa a fez sentar na cama do quarto. - Quem eram eles?

– Não eram ninguém que eu conhecesse.

– Venus... Pessoas que não se conhecem, não se olham daquela maneira. - Serenity pegou a mão da amiga. - Quem são eles?

– Serenity, eu tenho um dever. - Ela se levantou. - Não posso pensar em romances. Mas eu vim aqui por outro motivo. Está cada vez mais perigoso ir até a Terra, Alteza, nós não vamos voltar lá.

– Não quer mais voltar... - Serenity parou sua pequena dança de felicidade.

– Você prometeu que não iria mais a Terra sem mim, princesa. - Venus estava sendo muito dura. - Isso já ficou perigoso demais, então, não voltaremos.

– Venus... - Ela começou a chorar. - Está sendo egoísta! Está com medo de ver algum daqueles homens de novo e se apaixonar, não é? Está estragando meu romance com Endymion! Não coloque seus problemas contra os meus, eu...

– Alteza, grite e chore como uma criança mimada... - Venus caminhou até a porta. - Mas eu já descumpri ordens demais, chega!

– Já fugia sem você, Venus! - Gritou atrás da porta fechada. - Posso fugir de novo!

– Ouse, e sua mãe saberá! - Gritou de volta.

Era possível ouvir os soluços contínuos de Serenity, vindos do outro lado da porta do quarto, durante dias. As senshis se perguntavam o porquê dela se trancar no quarto dia após dia, enquanto Venus era a única que sabia o motivo.

– Serenity não abre a porta, majestade. - Mercury reportava a rainha no salão de jantar.

– Deixe-a. - A rainha disse calma. - É normal das jovens na idade dela ficarem um pouco , você poderia ir conversar com ela? A minha filha não ouviria uma velha como eu e você como líder das senshis e melhor amiga dela, ajudaria bastante.

– Tudo bem. - Venus caminhou até o quarto, totalmente a contragosto.

Bateu na porta uma, duas, três vezes chamando por Serenity e não obteve resposta. Sentiu o frio subir-lhe a barriga e engoliu seco. Abriu a porta de uma vez, a princesa não estava lá.

– Não pode ser! - Venus correu para a janela, abrindo as asas e indo em direção a Terra. Chegara ao Reino Dourado furiosa, e Adônis estava lá, guardando o portão.

– Danburite, abra! - Ela ao menos olhava para o soldado.

– Venus... - Ele pareceu assustado. - O que houve?

– Ela está aqui e eu sei, abra por bem...– Colocou o cetro de frente para si em posição de batalha. - Ou eu mesma irei abrir por mal!

– Venus, acalme-se! - o loiro se colocou a frente. - Olhe, vou deixá-la entrar, mas primeiro acalme-se.

A senshi respirou fundo, encarando Danburite, guardou o cetro procurando ar. Era tudo o que precisava: ar.

– Adonis... - Ela procurava parecer mais calma. - Me deixe entrar.

– Sim, senhorita. - Abriu o portão na certeza de que logo mais levaria uma bela bronca, mas era Venus que pedia e ele poderia fazer tudo por ela.

Venus entrou no palácio, estava mais calma, sabia onde os amantes se encontravam nas noites e seguiu pelas altas escadarias, direto para o quarto de Endymion e para sua surpresa, não estavam lá. Serenity havia pensado em tudo, ela sabia que Venus iria até lá. A senshi desembainhou a espada e apertou o cabo de aço e pedras preciosas frias que carregava contra a mão e continuou andando pelos corredores, procurando vestígios do paradeiro do casal. Andou pelo palácio inteiro e ao menos encontrou rastro dos dois, entrou num corredor de mármore pouco iluminado, reconheceu a sua frente o vulto de longos cabelos prateados, avançou sobre ele mostrando a ponta da arma que trazia.

– Onde ela está? – Encarou os orbes acinzentados dele.

– Não deveria ter permissão para entrar aqui, senhorita. - Kunzite olhava indiferente a ponta da lâmina.

– Eu fiz uma pergunta, General! - A loira encostou a lâmina no queixo do rapaz. - Leve-me até eles.

– Venus... - O general dançou sumindo na escuridão. - Meu rei me deu ordens muito sucintas.

Venus estava paralisada, ela pode sentir uma das mãos dele envolverem sua cintura enquanto a outra afastava levemente seus cabelos do pescoço. O corredor ecoou o som do aço que a espada fez ao cair no chão assim que a venusiana pode sentir os lábios dele percorrendo toda extensão do pescoço a orelha. Ela arrepiava a cada toque e sentia suas pernas tremerem, ele apenas a virou para si, encaixando uma das mãos as raízes do cabelo dela dando leves puxões, fazendo-a com que a sua vontade ainda fosse manter pescoço a mostra. Kunzite a empurrava devagar, a guiava a cada suspiro. Ela ainda estava relutante, então, sentiu uma porta fechar atrás de si, não estava mais no corredor. Era um quarto, um quarto escuro.

– Pare... - Venus disse tentando tirá-lo de perto. - Kunzite, pare!

O general parou tomando o rosto dela na palma de sua mão.

– Senhorita... - Ele a empurrou devagar contra uma parede, ela desviava o olhar. - Esqueça seus deveres apenas por um momento.

– Kunzite, eu... – Ela sentia a respiração dele misturar-se a sua, de tão próximos. – Eu não posso!

Kunzite sentiu um empurrão dolorido, e caiu sentado no chão, ouviu a porta abrir e bater furiosamente, no corredor os passos fortes da Senshi se afastavam. Venus tremia, estava nervosa e não sabia se era por conta da princesa fugida ou se pela atitude ousada do General da Shitennou. Não olhou para trás em nenhum segundo. Saiu no salão principal, escorou em uma das grandes pilastras, sentiu o corpo escorregar no mármore frio. Sentou no chão, fechou as asas ao redor de si, queria gritar. Não poderia gritar ali, então gritava para si. Malditos deuses que a levaram ali, o seu dever era maior do que aquilo, muito maior.

– Venus? – A voz conhecida de um rapaz a fez levantar os olhos e olhar por entre o espaço entre as asas.

– Adônis...

– Está chorando? O que houve? – O soldado sentou-se ao seu lado. – Vamos, abra essas asas, não precisa me dizer o que aconteceu. Vamos, apenas converse comigo.

– Sou uma Senshi incompetente, Adônis. Não sou capaz de proteger minha princesa.

– Do que está falando? Você é muito capaz! – Ele empurrava as asas dela delicadamente, estendendo a mão. – Venha.

A loira segurou a mão do amigo que a guiou até um grande espelho no fundo do salão. Danburite passou a mão pelo rosto da princesa, retirou os fios dourados grudados pelas lágrimas e com as próprias luvas a enxugou.

– Olhe só para você, Venus. – Ele deu espaço para que ela se olhasse no espelho. – Olhe esse uniforme, essas asas, seu broche, seu cetro, olhe bem que guerreira incrível você é! Chegou ao posto máximo, aonde nenhuma das outras Senshis jamais chegou, não diga que incompetente você é muito capaz!

– Eu... Do que adianta tudo isso se eu ao menos sei controlar meus sentimentos. – Ela respirou fundo, ainda fitando seu próprio reflexo.

– Você não tem de controlar sentimento algum! Qualquer guerreiro sem sentimentos próprios é um guerreiro incompleto, Venus!

– Adônis... – Ela abraçou o loiro. – Obrigada!

– Venha, vamos caminhar um pouco. – Ele a puxou. – Vamos ao jardim e sei que o verá de maneira diferente.

Acabava de amanhecer na Terra, o sol trazia sua luz. Venus olhou maravilhada, sempre aparecia na Terra no período noturno. Era tudo tão bonito trazia tanta paz, podia sentir o coração se acalmar. Observou as cores do jardim, os sons que faziam os pássaros e o vôo das borboletas, durante o dia aquele lugar ficava ainda mais belo.

– Isso é incrível! – Parecia que os problemas haviam diminuído ali. - Podemos entrar mais no jardim? Nunca passei daqui!  
>– Claro! – Ele lhe sorriu.<p>

Andaram pelo jardim imenso, Venus observava cada centímetro, e a diferença que a luz do dia proporcionava. Adônis olhava maravilhado a sua sim _sua_ Venus sorrir depois de encontrá-la chorando no salão, trocaria aquele jardim inteiro para poder fazê-la sorrir assim todos os dias apenas para ele. Chegaram a um lugar do jardim onde a entrada era um arco de rosas amarelas, lá dentro lindas moças de vestidos brancos analisavam as flores e folhas cheirando e observando a textura dessas.

– Quem são elas? – Venus virou-se apara Adônis.

– São as Sacerdotisas do Reino Dourado. Elas cuidam do castelo e de nós. Estão colhendo plantas medicinais.

– Bom dia Danburite! – Uma moça de longos cabelos vermelhos cumprimentou.

– Você também passou a trazer lunares para cá? – Ela parecia irritada.

– Olá, Beryl. – Reverenciou. – Ela não é uma lunar é uma venusiana.

– Daqui uns dias não sobrarão terrestres por aqui!

– Qualquer um, de qualquer planeta, é muito bem vindo por aqui, Beryl.

– Claro, desde que tenham um belo par de olhos azuis. – A jovem deu meia volta.

– Ela não parece muito feliz com minha presença por aqui. – Venus sorriu.

– Ela não é feliz com a presença de ninguém.

Os dois voltaram para o palácio, seguindo o caminho colorido do jardim em silêncio, o loiro acompanhou a Senshi até a grande porta.

– Vai ficar de guarda? – Ela perguntou.

– Sim, eu vou.

– Quando a princesa sair, diga a ela que precisamos conversar.

– Venus, volte para o Milênio de Prata. – Ele suspirou. – Esfrie sua mente, por favor, não cometa outra besteira dessas, eu ainda quero lhe ver muito por aqui. – Segurou a mão dela. – Darei seu recado a Serenity.

– Obrigada.

A princesa venusiana abriu as asas e voltou para a lua. Entrou no quarto de Serenity deixando que as imagens de Kunzite beijando-lhe o pescoço tomassem conta dos seus pensamentos.

Balançou a cabeça procurando afastar os pensamentos daquela madrugada, tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer a divagar sobre aquilo. Precisava conversar com Serenity, a quem estaria esperando no quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá queridos! 3**

**Bem, vamos lá! Não há muito o que dizer sobre esse capítulo, apenas que ele introduz um pouco de _"tudo"._**

**Eu estou com um nervo do dedo doendo muito, parece que estou com um tipo de "carninha" que inflama às vezes e está bem incomodo, por isso, nem vou me estender nas notas T_T Mas quero agradecer a Crystal Tsukino, minha nova leitora, pela chance que está me dando! Obrigada! **

**E leiam a fic. dela, pq olha... É DIVA! *-***


	5. Capítulo 5 - Anel

Venus andou de um lado para o outro, sentou, levantou, mexeu na penteadeira da princesa, organizou gavetas, abriu e fechou a janela, passou pela enfeitada porta com cortinas delicadas e brancas saiu para a varanda onde manteve os olhos fixos no planeta azul. A impaciência a corroia. Sentia-se na pele de Mars de tão nervoso que passava e cada minuto sem vislumbrar Serenity ao longe a faziam querer voltar a Terra com a mesma ferocidade de horas antes.

A loira sabia exatamente como seria quando chegasse o momento em que a princesa lunar pisaria naquele quarto, primeiramente a linda - e desmiolada - princesinha rodopiaria sem ao menos se dar conta da presença da Senshi ali e depois suspiraria e olharia para Terra, sonharia e depois iria se virar e encontrar a guardiã pra então fechar a cara e começar a se defender e chorar desesperadamente, um jeito bem "Serenity" de lidar com as coisas. Então, antes de lidar com choro e, provavelmente, algumas palavras rudes, Venus pensou no que falar, ou ao menos tentou. Uma parte de si queria ajudar a amiga e queria continuar indo a Terra, já a outra queria ajudar sua princesa e mantê-la longe daquele lugar, mas teria de ter argumentos muito bons e um deles seria transformar Endymion num verdadeiro monstro, o que era impossível para tão graciosa realeza terrestre, uma vez que ele era um poço de gentileza e educação.

– Venus, Venus, Venus... - Colocou a mão na cabeça fazendo um gesto negativo para si. - Olha onde você foi se meter.

– Diria que onde seu nariz não foi chamado. - Dizia a voz masculina em total tom de deboche.

– Mas o quê? - A loira virou-se bruscamente encontrando aquele homem familiar.

– Olá! - Acenou.

– Tudo bem, vou contar até dez e você faz questão de sumir, Kunzite! - O calor subiu até seu peito e virou-se tentando não acreditar que ele estaria ali. - Não basta me perseguir até na Terra, virá me importunar aqui também?

– Belas ameaças, senhorita. - O prateado rodopiou atrás a cutucando com o cetro que havia deixado no quarto. - Mas creio eu que sem isso não pode fazer muita coisa contra mim.

Venus sentiu o cetro gelado encontrar o ombro, mas a raiva foi maior, muito maior. A mulher segurou o cetro tão rápido que em questão de segundos já prendia o Shitennou na parede com o cetro contra o peito, a maior vontade que tinha naquele momento, era de estourar sua cabeça com um _Crescent Beam_.

– General, é melhor que tenha uma desculpa plausível para estar aqui. - Os olhos azuis faiscavam.

– Prometo que se continuar me segurando dessa forma, não poderei lhe responder. - Manteve o olhar malicioso, sentido-a afrouxar o cetro contra a parede. - Excelente, agora posso ao menos respirar.

– Desembucha. - Resmungou.

– Só vim pedir desculpas pela minha atitude mais cedo. - Sorriu. - E, além disso, não é só você que tem alguém para proteger aqui, certo?

– Cale a boca! - Venus deixou as asas eretas, como um gato quando se arrepia.

– Isso não foi a resposta para minha pergunta, mas veja bem Venus: Nós dois temos interesses em comum. Eu protejo meu príncipe, você protege a sua princesa, precisamos trabalhar juntos se quisermos que os dois não entrem em algum tipo de problema. Eu sei tanto quanto você que isso é uma loucura ou você realmente acha que eu, no início, sempre fui a favor e estive sempre ao lado de Endymion?

– O que quer dizer com isso? - Venus suspirou abaixando as asas e o cetro, mantendo uma posição fora de guarda.

– Quando começaram a se encontrar iam para qualquer lugar, no meio da floresta, principalmente. Quando descobri aconselhei-o a terminar essa loucura, mas as fugas eram freqüentes e longas. Os membros da Shitennou, inclusive eu, tentamos impedi-lo, mas víamos que era inútil, uma tentativa vã de separá-los não surtiria efeito, iriam continuar se vendo a qualquer custo.

– Onde pretende chegar com todo esse discurso apaixonado, general?

– Quero dizer-lhe que é melhor que ainda apóie a Princesa Serenity, ela ainda continuará com a teimosia com você ou sem, compreende?

– Acho que já sei disso há muito tempo. - Os olhos azuis da Senshi se viraram para o planeta Terra.

* * *

><p>Havia rosas por todos os lugares naquela parte do jardim, de várias cores, vermelhas, amarelas, em um fraco tom de rosa chá e também cor-de-rosa e brancas, roxas, lilases. Era tantas rosas que fizeram Serenity segurar a fôlego por alguns segundos. Sabia que as rosas eram as flores favoritas do namorado, mas não pensava que ainda havia algum lugar no castelo que não conhecia, aquele era novo e lindo.<p>

– Dimyon, Dymion, Dymion! - A linda moça rodopiava no meio do jardim deixando os cabelos prateados e o vestido esvoaçarem. - Venha ver isso!

– Acalme-se, minha linda, dessa forma vai tropeçar e cair. - O rapaz foi até a amada. - Gosta das flores, não é?

– São lindas, cheirosas e há de tantas cores! - Estendeu a mão para uma roseira vermelha. - E essas são a que eu mais gosto e... Ai!

– O que houve pequena? - Endimyon aproximou-se vendo o sangue escorrer pelo dedo anelar dela.

– Dói... - Fez biquinho, vendo-o atar sobre o dedo dela um pedaço da capa branca. - Rasgou sua...

– Você tem o poder de ser distraída em momentos tão inoportunos. - Interrompeu e riu.

– Hei! Não sou desastrada não! - Fez um olhar reprovador, mas totalmente brincalhão. - Dymion, que lugar é esse?

– O Jardim de Serenity. - Segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, ajoelhando diante dela. - Serenity, meu amor, esse jardim é para você, e poderá vir aqui quando quiser e me deixaria muito feliz se você... Eu gostaria de saber se... Se você... - O coração dele estava acelerado, mas ainda assim buscou coragem para puxar do bolso um lindo anel com uma grande pedra branca e estendeu até o dedo enfaixado da moça. - Serenity, casa comigo?

A princesa sentiu o rosto corar, uma mistura de felicidade e surpresa alojou-se em seu peito. O coração disparou e as palavras pareciam não conseguir se formar em sua boca, embora quisesse dizer o mais sonoro "sim", para que ouvissem de todos os cantos da via láctea apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça em afirmação e chorar de alegria, jogando-se nos braços do noivo, sentindo os lábios dele encontrarem os seus rapidamente.

Logo ali alguém não estava feliz, não poderia estar, ela soluçou ao ouvir o pedido tão desajeitado e apaixonado do príncipe, o beijo tão profundo, os carinhos, tudo fizera Beryl chorar. Quando o príncipe pediu para ela cuidar pessoalmente dos preparativos daquele jardim não imaginava que seria para aquilo, vira desde o início a criação daquele jardim, orientava cada sacerdotisa de como cuidariam de cada flor e da disposição das cores, tudo pensado por ela para entregar com perfeição para aquele que tanto amava, para aquele que era somente seu, seu príncipe Endimyon. Correu, correu pelo castelo inteiro entrou em uma porta fechou-se na escuridão. Iluminou um pequeno candelabro, ali encontrando apenas um grande espelho, soluçava tentando conter, porém, não conseguia. Fitou o reflexo no espelho escuro.

– O que essa princesinha tem que eu não tenho? - Disse para o próprio reflexo. - Tenho longos cabelos, um corpo maravilhoso, meus olhos também são lindos, tenho a pele perfeita, quantos subordinados da shitennou quiseram a mim, mas não puderam porque eu sempre fui de Endimyon! Sempre! Sempre! Sempre! - Lágrimas teimosas rolaram. - Quem ela pensa que é para roubá-lo de mim?

– Você o quer? - O reflexo de Beryl mexeu-se independente, fazendo a ruiva se assustar e dar um passo para trás. - Mocinha, não tenha medo, apenas me responda: você o ama? Quer o príncipe para você?

– Quem é você? - Tremia, esquecendo-se completamente do choro.

– Sou a solução dos seus problemas, Beryl. - O reflexo sorriu mudando a aparência para a mulher de cabelos pretos. - Vamos, posso dar a você tudo o que quiser, basta fazer um pacto comigo, te darei poderes inimagináveis e quando tiver o cristal de prata poderá te transformar numa linda princesa lunar e ter o seu lindo Endimyon só para você.

– Endimyon... - Uma aura escura se formou em volta da sacerdotisa. - Meu?

– Seu e de nenhuma princesa da lua intrometida! - Neherenia estendeu a mão do outro lado do espelho. - Venha lindinha, te darei tudo.

Beryl se aproximou tocando a superfície do espelho e sentiu uma onda de choque percorrer seu corpo inteiro, em seguida uma dormência gostosa. Aquilo era poder, puro poder como jamais havia sentido antes. Balançou os dedos na frente de si vendo pequenos raios negros surgirem ali. A cabeça doeu e podia ouvir a voz gritando dentro de si. "_Trará o cristal de prata para mim?_" ecoava a voz em sua cabeça.

– Trarei. - Disse em voz alta fazendo o som reverberar na sala vazia. - Trarei o cristal de prata, teremos aos nossos pés a via láctea, seremos só uma Rainha, Endimyon reinará ao nosso lado. Nosso império será próspero e único! Tudo será nosso e não haverá Senshi ou Shitennou que irá nos deter, estamos a um passo e já sei com quais peões jogar.

Beryl abriu a porta e continuou caminhando normalmente pelos corredores do castelo como a mesma sacerdotisa e voltou aos jardins, teria de buscar a hora certa de agir.

* * *

><p>Serenity voltou, e da mesma forma que Venus havia previsto antes, com rodopios e suspiros e a cara fechada ao vê-la e, é claro, o choro.<p>

– Veio me repreender de novo Venus? - Uma lágrima correu. - Pois fique sabendo que eu não ligo e eu vou ficar com o Dimyon pra sempre você não pode me impedir! NUNCA!

– E não vou. - Cruzou os braços.

– Como você pode dizer is... - Serenity levou o dedo indicador à boca. - Como?

– Não vou te impedir, alteza. - Franziu o cenho quase não acreditando no que estava para falar. - Olhe... Serenity... Eu não sou só uma Senshi, sou sua amiga e você sabe disso. Eu quero mais do que tudo no mundo a sua felicidade, apenas isso. Meu maior medo, e das meninas, é que de um dia você se machuque e eu tive medo, muito medo. Mas eu vejo que te proibir de ir até lá seria pior, te proibir de ver alguém que você ama seria como proibir a mim ou qualquer outras das Senshis de ter você por perto. Eu não vou mais impedi-la de vê-lo.

– Ve-Venus... - Chorou e se pendurou no pescoço da loira. - Por favor, volte a ir comigo! Nós estamos noivos! Noivos!

Serenity exibiu o anel no dedo e a palavra "noivos" fez o estômago de Venus embrulhar. Sabia que há muito tempo o casal já fazia e vivia coisas de gente casada, poderia escoltá-la pelo resto da vida até a Terra para fazerem o que bem entenderem, mas pensar neles juntos como marido e mulher era demais. Empurrou a princesa com delicadeza forçando um sorriso e pedindo licença, dando a desculpa de um treinamento de formação qualquer. Fechou a porta atrás de si correndo para a saída da lua, Kunzite iria ter de explicar aquilo muito bem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: "Pq você postou dois capítulos hoje?"**

**Pq quero terminar de respostar a história logo HSAUhsuhsauhsuAHUSa...**

**Devo postar mais dois amanhã ou depois 3**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Pacto

O General saiu do castelo do Reino Dourado visivelmente atordoado. O príncipe havia enlouquecido, e pra completar ainda o tinha colocado nessa história toda. Kunzite caminhou em passos largos e rápidos, tinha que ir até a lua, se a princesa abriu a boca para Venus, bem, a paz garantida há algumas horas já teria desabado em questão de segundos.

Não precisou andar muito, a preocupação havia se tornado uma total realidade materializada a sua frente. Lá vinha ela, refletindo a luz dourada do sol nos cabelos, pousando rápido e com a expressão mais dura que ele já havia enfrentado nos últimos meses. Fez uma cara de dor falsa, pensando a quão ótima era princesa Serenity - ou a quão tola era. - para esquecer-se de quem exatamente era a guardiã que tinha.

– Eu não sabia! - Kunzite encarou os orbes azuis que mudaram para uma expressão confusa.

– Você... Então é por isso que está aqui e... Pelos Deuses! - A loira colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça. - Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!

– Acalme-se. - Ele levou a mão ao queixo, procurando refletir. - Olhe Venus, a notícia me pegou tão de surpresa como pegou a você, também acho que seja loucura. Acho que eles poderiam ficar idosos, se quisessem, permanecendo nesse encontro as escondidas assim e eu estaria ao lado deles, protegendo.

– Precisamos fazer algo.

– Fazer o quê? Dizer pra dois adultos que estão sendo malvados? Que estão nos colocando em encrenca? "Olhe só, que inconveniente: vocês querem casar!" - O tom do Shitennou era irônico.

– Serenity não aparecerá com aquele anel daquele tamanho sem ser questionada pela mãe, acredite em mim General. - Venus manteve uma seriedade nunca antes vista.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Sabe, quando eu tinha cinco anos, a princesa nasceu. - Venus olhou para o céu. - Lembro-me como ontem quando Neherenia entrou naquele salão e rogou aquela praga. Eu agarrei-me as pernas do meu pai quando vi aquela mulher, ela me assustava. Depois o que aconteceu? - Venus observou o olhar confuso do Shitennou. - Voltei pra Venus, pro meu reino, dias depois meus pais me chamaram no quarto e me disseram que eu deveria ir para a lua servir como uma Senshi, cuidar da princesa, que era uma grande honra e orgulho para mim e para minha família, mais uma vez senti medo e disse ao meu pai que sentia esse medo. Ele se sentou ao meu lado naquele e me disse que eu não era tola por senti-lo, mas que deveria cumprir o meu dever. Minha mãe colocou em mim o mais belo vestido de princesa na noite em que fui embora e me entregou meu prisma, disse a mim que queria que eu cuidasse dele e que se eu pudesse, eu iria mesmo atingir o seu estágio final de poder. Apareci diante do meu povo pela última vez naquela noite, abri mão de toda aquela gente para servir a lua, manter a paz na galáxia.

– Aonde quer chegar com isso?

– Naquele dia, tenho certeza, que minha mãe vestiu-me daquele jeito pra que eu lembrasse de que jamais poderia ser uma princesa de novo e disse aquelas palavras para me dar força e lembrar-me do meu dever. Olhe pra mim Kunzite, pareço alguém que não quer cumprir com os deveres e honra que me foram confiados? - Penetrou-lhe com um olhar magnético.

– Não... - Ele hesitou um pouco ao notar o broche. - Só não entendo aonde quer chegar com esse discurso sobre seu passado.

– General, não há absolutamente nada que eu possa fazer para mudar o que já foi feito, compreende?

– Venus, fale direito, essa nem parece você!

– Não vou perder aquilo que me foi confiado. - Ignorou o comentário por completo. - Proponho uma parceria.

O prateado parou abismado, para ele a loira só poderia estar doente, ele sabia que ela não suportava ficar perto dele sem se irritar por suas investidas - que pra ele era uma forma de diversão insubstituível. - e agora sugeria uma parceria, estaria morto antes das duas primeiras semanas, com certeza.

– Enlouqueceu, mulher? Não, espere: Você está doente! - Ele colocou uma das mãos na testa dela, provando a temperatura.

– É simples, Kunzite: Você escreverá uma carta, em nome do seu príncipe, a rainha com a proposta do pedido de casamento e fim. - A loira se desvencilhou do toque.

– Claro, e a rainha lunar me joga órbita afora após eu dizer que sua preciosa filhinha estava indo a Terra treinar para a lua de mel com Endymion, quanta coerência!

– Você é tonto ou o quê? - Venus mirou a lua - É uma proposta, eles não se conhecem. Escreva uma carta, marque a audiência.

– Você está insinuando que...

– Que vamos mentir pra rainha.

– E o papo do dever e da honra?

– Proteger minha princesa, custe o que custar, compreende? - Venus virou-se para o portal lunar. - Vá encontrar seu príncipe, tem uma hora pra carta de audiência chegar pra mim.

– Não sou seu subordinado, Sailor Venus. - Riu vendo a visível irritação costumeira da Venus que conhecia.

Beryl subiu as escadas do palácio correndo, alcançando o topo de uma das torres, não se sentia cansada, o poder de Neherenia dentro de si tornou-a forte e poderosa. Naquela torre era o único lugar que tinha paz, o único onde podia olhar um pequeno espelho e conversar "consigo". Sacou o espelho prateado, levemente talhado em folhas e galhos e olhou o próprio reflexo.

– Neherenia... Por quanto tempo mais terei de esperar?

– Paciência querida, os peões precisam ser movidos, eu já posso ver os primeiros a se moverem.

– Quero agir logo!

– Tudo bem, querida. - O reflexo de Neherenia mostrou um sorriso debochado. - Aguarde alguns dias, seu primeiro peão está ali, olhe pela janela.

A ruiva correu até a janela, olhando a grande cúpula aberta em uma das partes do castelo, onde alguns guardas se encontravam.

– Os guardas?

– Apenas um em especial querida, aquele que é próximo da guardiã.

– Danburite? - Fez se rir. - O doce e amável Danburite, Neherenia? Não compreendo!

– Como eu disse: paciência.

Neherenia se foi com a mesma facilidade que veio, mostrando no espelho, novamente, o reflexo da sacerdotisa Beryl.

– Sua idéia é brilhante! - A princesa lunar abraçou a amiga. - Pegue o entregue a Kunzite quando quiser, hoje, sim! - Entregou o anel a Venus.

– Não podemos marcar para hoje Serenity, olhe bem, será uma audiência com sua mãe, poderá não dar certo e você não pode parecer tão animada, entendeu? - Segurou a garota pelos ombros.

– Mas... Pode marcá-la agora?

– Posso, mas preciso da carta de audiência, alteza.

– Onde está essa tal carta?

– Provavelmente no meu quarto, algum mensageiro deve tê-la deixado lá.

– Então vá buscar, é uma ordem! - Balançou as mãos para frente em sinal a porta.

– Serenity! - Fez uma cara divertida.

– Por favor! - Implorou com um biquinho.

Venus saiu do quarto da princesa rindo. Realmente nunca viu, em nenhum momento de sua vida, Serenity tão feliz assim. Se em seu juramento como Senshi constasse fazer a felicidade da princesa acima de qualquer outro dever, poderia voltar para o planeta Vênus imediatamente. Seus deveres estariam feitos. Desceu dois andares até entrar em seu quarto, colocou o anel da princesa dentro de uma gaveta na penteadeira. Olhou para o lado, a surpresa maior não foi ver a carta e sim, que a carta viera com um brinde de mais de 1,80 m de altura e tinha cabelos prateados.

– Ótimo, descobriu o caminho do quarto! - A loira bufou. - Deveria ter deixado o papel e ido embora.

– Desculpe, sou teimoso. - Sorriu de lado. - E não gosto muito da Venus séria de mais cedo.

– Ah, claro! E invadir meu quarto foi a melhor solução que encontrou pra me tirar do sério.

– Não, eu tenho idéias bem mais mirabolantes e que te tirariam a calma muito mais facilmente do que essa. - Debochou.

– Ah! Você não tem jeito! - A senshi massageou a testa contando, mentalmente, até dez. - Ok! Me entregue a carta, tenho que entregá-la, já.

– É assim que trata suas visitas? Saindo sem se despedir? - Riu mais uma vez.

– Primeiro: Você não é uma visita. - Venus abraçou o General Shitennou, vendo-o corar, e saiu o empurrando até a varanda. - Segundo: é assim que eu trato invasores.  
>A loira acariciou os cabelos prateados dele, que fechou os olhos sentindo o toque. Em seguida a garota saiu correndo, fechando a grande porta de vidro, deixando-o parado do lado de fora, completamente confuso. Acenou com uma mão e com a outra chacoalhou a carta com o selo terrestre de dentro do quarto, enquanto via Kunzite mostrando um sorriso divertido ao balançar a cabeça negativamente.<p>

Venus estava com um estranho bom humor e dirigiu-se ao salão real, onde a rainha provavelmente estaria. Encontrou com Mars pelo caminho, a quem disse que chamassem as outras urgentemente. Não tardou muito e Venus já se reunia as suas subordinadas, explicando o conteúdo - falso - da carta recebida da Terra.

– Quem garante que os terrestres não querem se aproximar da princesa pelo cristal de prata? - Questionou Júpiter.

– Júpiter tem razão Venus, não seria estranho pensar que um povo que nunca teve vínculo com os outros planetas se interessasse tão subitamente pela lua? - Mercury também parecia desconfiada.

– Meninas, cofiem em mim. - Venus colocou em si a postura de líder. - Sei o que estou fazendo.

As Senshis não questionaram mais nada, tinham plena confiança em sua líder, fosse lá o que ela estivesse pensando. Era Venus e como tal agia de forma sempre coerente, sempre defensiva. Se não desconfiou de nada no conteúdo contido naquela carta, algo estava certo. Pararam atrás das gigantescas portas brancas, cuidadosamente talhadas em curvas simétricas, estrelas e trazia no topo duas grandes luas crescentes na cor dourada. Ouviram o som da pesada porta abrindo, as luas crescentes se separando no topo, asa guerreiras aproximaram-se atrás das lanças dos guardas ouvindo o breve anúncio:

– Majestade! - Falou alto o homem. - Anunciamos as quatro guerreiras e guardiãs da lua. Lady Júpiter, Lady Mars, Lady Mercury e, por fim, sua líder, Lady Venus.

As lanças cruzadas foram abertas, deixando passagem para as quatro entrarem em formação, e ajoelharem-se diante do trono.

– O que as trazem aqui, jovens princesas? - A Rainha Serenity era majestosa quando falava.

– Vossa graça... - Venus levantou devagar. - Trago uma mensagem da Terra.

– Leia para mim, Venus. - Apoiou o cotovelo sobre o braço do trono, colocando o queixo sobre a mão, interessada.

Venus levantou-se de sua reverência, destacando com cuidado o selo, em cera, do reino dourado de cima do fino papel amarelado. Tomou a carta nas duas mãos, levantando o papel até a altura dos olhos.

_– "Vossa Majestade, Rainha Serenity..."_– Venus limpou a garganta levemente, procurando atingir um som mais solene. - _"Quem vos escreve aqui é o príncipe da Terra, Endymion. Há muito que tenho contemplado a sua lua e mais ainda, que tenho visto de longe sua filha. Certa vez vi a princesa contemplando o céu enquanto patrulhava minha órbita e fiquei tão abismado e encantado com tal beleza que confesso observá-la de longe sempre que posso, estou perdidamente apaixonado. Sei que aos olhos da corte isso parece loucura, mas preciso marcar uma audiência com vossa graça e, enfim, pedir a mão de sua filha._

_Despeço-me agradecendo a oportunidade de ler a minha humilde carta e desejando-lhe bons ventos e que os deuses tragam bons dias. Espero que considere minha proposta._

_Endymion."_

O silêncio tomou conta do salão do trono por alguns instantes, à rainha mantinha o mesmo olhar calmo e a mesma expressão de anteriormente, na verdade sempre foi assim, calmo demais, o que era assustador por ninguém saber o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Serenity endireitou-se no trono encarando uma a uma das sailors.

– O que acha disso Mercury? - Soltou a pergunta inesperada.

– Majestade... Vossa Graça... Eu... Eu... - A tímida sailor endireitou-se. - Estatísticas mostram que nos últimos milênios a Terra não tem incomodado a ninguém, poucos detém magia por lá, muitos ignorantes, alheios a existência do universo, creio que não oferece perigo.

– Vejamos... Mars?

– Vossa graça, ainda me restam dúvidas, o poder do cristal é forte e temos e protegê-lo a todo custo. Não sei se sou totalmente de acordo com o ocorrido, mas vejamos o quanto esse príncipe Endymion pode ser sincero.

– Sincero... - Colou as mãos sobre o colo. - Júpiter?

– Pelas palavras de Mercury e Mars, majestade... - Júpiter interrompeu e olhou para cima, buscando contato visual com a rainha. - Creio eu que uma escolta fosse necessária. Mas não me oponho.

– Escolta, hein? - A rainha sorriu. –Venus?

– Majestade. - A senshi deu um passo a frente, mantendo a posição ereta e segura. - Não tenho porque ser contra. A Terra é um planeta próspero e sabe-se disso em vários pontos da galáxia, os guerreiros de lá também são muito poderosos. Vejo que seria uma aliança interessante, uma vez que sendo um planeta sem vínculo algum com o resto da via láctea traria mais aliados para o nosso lado.

– Ponto de vista interessante Venus. - Serenity levantou do trono. - Pois bem, envie uma carta a esse príncipe Endymion, diga que ele poderá vir até a Lua, mande-o vir amanhã, mas ainda não tem o consentimento para casar com minha filha. Diga-lhe que para provar sua confiança, que venha apenas com a escolta de um guarda. Se este não oferece perigo, nós também não. Venus, como Júpiter disse, você como líder deve escoltá-lo junto de seu homem até aqui. Busque-os pela manhã, com minha resposta em mãos.

– Entendido. - Venus reverenciou. - Com sua licença, majestade.

As quatro jovens saíram do salão, Venus despediu-se com um aceno e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto com passos excitados. Havia dado certo, muito certo. Mal podia acreditar que seus dias de babá haviam acabado, poderia voltar e ficar na lua em paz, apenas treinando e sendo uma guardiã. Entrou porta e apressou o passo para banheira quente de seu banheiro, prendeu os cabelos loiros no topo da cabeça, lavou-se devagar e saiu, enrolando-se na toalha. Entrou no quarto, estaria pronta para se vestir, até ver a figura do general ainda parada do lado de fora da varanda mostrando um sorriso safado.

Correu e fechou as cortinas do quarto, por precaução, vestiu a fina camisola laranja no banheiro, voltou e colocou o pequeno cetro de transformação em cima da penteadeira. Onde sentou e buscou um papel na gaveta. Pegou um fino papel marfim com pequenos detalhes prateados e pôs-se a escrever a resposta a Endymion. Terminou, selou a carta com cera de vela e carimbou com o símbolo lunar, em seguida abriu as cortinas e destrancou a porta, vendo Kunzite ainda parado na varanda.

– Você é impressionante! - Estendeu a carta.

– Eu sei. - Jogou os cabelos prateados com a mão. - Boas notícias? Parece de bom humor.

– Talvez. - Levantou uma das sobrancelhas e entregou o envelope a ele. - O conteúdo nessa cata é sigiloso.

– Então posso fazer isso. - Kunzite puxou a fita laranja que ainda prendia o cabelo da loira no topo da cabeça, fazendo o rio de fios dourados espalharem-se pelos seus ombros e costas. - Boa noite.

– Ora seu... - Venus jogou o cabelo para trás ajeitando-o enquanto via Kunzite saltar para fora da sacada.

A garota apoiou-se no parapeito vendo a sombra do rapaz sumir na imensidão. Riu. Ele a tratava como ninguém antes, sem títulos, reverências, sem medo de ser desrespeitoso. Tratava-a normalmente, como nem mesmo suas senshis a tratavam, apenas Serenity se aproximava daquilo. Venus começou a pensar que, realmente - apesar de ser um pensamento completamente louco - gostava daquilo, atém mesmo achou que começara a gostar dele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Só faltam 16 capítulos pra eu completar a repostagem :v  
><strong>

**Acho que estou conseguindo revisar tudo sozinha, espero não ter mais nenhum erro, mas se encontrarem: apontem pra mim, tá? s2**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Terra

A solenidade começou ao anoitecer. A rainha Serenity mandara preparar o grande salão para receber o príncipe Endymion e seu subordinado ao Milênio de Prata. Vestiram-se com os belos vestidos reais, rainha e princesa. Sentavam-se lado a lado, as quatro senshis mantinham-se duas de cada lado. Venus e Júpiter estavam ao lado esquerdo e Mars e Mercury ao direito, usavam os belos trajes finos da guarda real, cada um com a cor específica de seu planeta e os broches cuidadosamente pendurados.

Ouviram o barulho de a pesada porta abrir-se, enquanto a sonora voz do membro da guarda real anunciava:

– Anunciamos a entrada de Príncipe Endymion, senhor do Reino Dourado, e da Terra. E seu escudeiro, conselheiro e General da guarda Shitennou, Sir Kunzite. – O homem abriu espaço para que os homens atravessassem o tapete bordado em ouro.

Venus observou a entrada de ambos. Ambos eles vestiam branco, poderia jurar ser praticamente o mesmo uniforme terrestre, porém, a pesada capa vermelha de Endymion o diferenciava e também o grande brasão dourado que o reconhecia como rei. Kunzite trazia uma espada na cintura e uma expressão séria. A guarda reverenciava o príncipe da Terra, em respeito, enquanto Serenity tentava esconder a excitação ao ver Endymion entrar. O príncipe parou diante do trono, e seu general logo atrás, ambos ajoelharam-se diante das altezas lunares.

– Majestade, Rainha Serenity. – Endymion mantinha olhos nos olhos dela. – É uma honra que tenha aceitado a mim e meu subordinado aqui, esta noite. Sinto-me feliz por ter aceitado meu pedido, me agrada muito poder ter a chance de conhecer a princesa e tomá-la como esposa.

– Certamente que sim, Vossa Graça. – A rainha mantinha o tom o sério e enigmático. – Mas creio ainda não ter lhe dado a mão de minha filha. Sabe, não é o único a perguntar-me por isso, ofereceram-me como esposos de minha menina pretendentes muito interessantes. Tive pedidos de lugares poderosos, Urano é um deles, o filho de Urano é forte, sabia? Dizem que pode fazer um planeta inteiro tremer com apenas um soco. Até mesmo de outras galáxias, me ofereceram três de seus príncipes, poderia escolher entre qualquer um dos herdeiros das estrelas fugazes. Então, me diga Endymion, príncipe da Terra, o que te faz merecedor de minha filha?

– Majestade, eu certamente não poderia lhe dizer agora o que me faria merecedor, eu creio que nada estaria à altura da princesa. Mas eu não estaria aqui, não estaria aqui hoje pedindo uma chance se eu não soubesse que eu posso fazê-la feliz, pois, sei que ela merece apenas isso, ser feliz. E se for eu a razão de sua felicidade, se eu for capaz de trazê-la, então, que me permita.

– Serenity, minha filha, o que acha? – A rainha olhou para a princesa.

– Eu... – O olhar de reprovação que recebeu de Venus foi quase uma mensagem "contenha-se". – Eu acho que podemos... tentar.

O silêncio tomou conta das paredes do salão. Não se ouvia um ruído enquanto a rainha trocava o olhar calmo entre o príncipe e seu guardião, procurando respostas. O silêncio durou por longos cinco minutos até que a rainha levantasse do trono, seria a palavra final.

– Pois bem, príncipe Endymion, suas palavras foram muito belas e tocaram-me o coração e parece ter conseguido a simpatia de minha filha. – A rainha desceu os degraus que os separavam. – Não lhe concederei a mão de Serenity ainda, terá de mostrar fidelidade e respeito.

– Se quer fidelidade, majestade, ofereço a você meus planos de guerra, minhas terras, tudo que há de mais precioso em meus registros e em meu planeta. Kunzite cuida de cada informação, ofereço a Lua meu general para guiá-los em cada um de meus planos.

– Venus, acompanhe o príncipe e seu subordinado. – A rainha caminhou até a metade do salão, fazendo sinal para a filha e as outras três senshis acompanhá-la. – Você será responsável.

– Sim, majestade. – A loira reverenciou.

Venus sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Haviam quatro senshis e logo ela, ela que já sabia de toda uma farsa, foi escolhida para conhecer a Terra e, para completar, ainda teria de fazê-lo junto aquele general irritante.

A rainha saiu do salão sendo seguida pela filha e as três guerreiras. Venus observou até que a porta pesada fosse fechada e aproximou-se dos dois homens que ainda permaneciam na mesma posição.

– Vamos, senhores. – Ela manteve um tom impessoal. – Vocês têm uma Terra inteira para me apresentar.

Seguiram pelos corredores do palácio de cristal em silêncio, acompanhados das outras três senshis e entraram na sala de reuniões. Era impressionante como tudo naquele lugar era branco, desde as prateleiras imensas, a mesa ao centro e cadeiras, até as cortinas. Não precisaram falar nada, todos entenderam que deveriam se sentar. Venus abria as cortinas antes de tomar seu lugar na ponta da mesa.

– Sejam bem vindos senhores, essa é a sala de reunião das senshis. – A loira dizia enquanto se sentava. - Essas, como dito na sala do trono, são Mars, Jupiter e Mercury, minhas companheiras. Achei que seria importante considerar algumas coisas antes e partimos.

– Venus não acha que uma de nós deveria ir? – Jupiter dava a sugestão tímida, estar perto da líder sempre a fizera sentir-se um pouco desconfortável.

– Foram ordens diretas da rainha Jupiter, você estava lá. – Os olhos azuis mandaram a mensagem cortante. – Então, não sei por quanto tempo ficarei fora, Mars fique no comando. Quero tudo em ordem e você tem mais pulso firme. Mercury os relatórios ficarão em suas mãos, cada um que eu mandar será entregue a você e unicamente a você, cuide disso. Jupiter há alguns problemas que eu teria de resolver com os others, algo sobre Urano e Netuno, não tive tempo de descobrir o que era. Por favor, cuide disso por mim é de extrema importância.

– Certo, há mais alguma coisa? – Mercury perguntou.

– Nenhuma mais, estão dispensadas. Obrigada. – Venus observou as amigas saírem da sala. – Então, senhores... Nós devemos partir imediatamente.

Desceram para o planeta azul. Pela primeira vez a princesa venusiana sentia-se insegura ao pisar naquele solo – embora o tivesse fazendo com certa freqüência – iria ser uma longa temporada vivendo ali. Um mês, dois, quem sabe quanto tempo levaria até fazer relatório de tudo?  
>Não importava. Sorriu ao sentir o calor do sol tocar-lhe o rosto. Lembrava muito o calor que sentia em Magellan, não tão intenso como no seu palácio, mas provavelmente bem próximo. A lua era fria. Não que odiasse a lua, mas tudo na lua era tão contrário ao seu planeta natal que o planetinha azul ganhava sua simpatia.<p>

Entrou no castelo, já conhecido seu, acompanhou os dois homens até uma sala. A sala em questão parecia pequena devido a quantidade de prateleiras recheadas de pergaminhos, papéis e livros, mas via-se que boa parte de suas paredes estava coberta pelo volume que esses faziam. Havia nela, ainda, um pequeno divã e uma cadeira de estofado de frente para uma mesa e sobre ela um tinteiro, uma pena e além de um candelabro já gasto e que, provavelmente, pelo tempo de uso já criara "raízes" de restos de parafina derretida.

Endymion fechou a porta atrás de si esboçando um sorriso contido, aproximou-se calmamente do seu general e abraçou a venusiana de forma carinhosa e doce, fazendo a oficial lunar corar.

– Obrigado. – Endymion sussurrou, soltando-a. – Venus seja bem vinda ao reino dourado. Estou muito grato por tudo que tem feito por mim e por Serenity. Deixo-a nas mãos de Kunzite, ele lhe mostrará tudo o que precisa saber. – O príncipe tocou o ombro do prateado. – Não me decepcione, velho amigo!

– Farei o possível. – Sorriu vendo o príncipe sair da pequena sala. – Então, Venus, o gato comeu sua língua? Não costuma ficar tanto tempo em silêncio.

– Eu... Apenas estou um pouco impressionada de que as coisas tenham dado certo, você não imagina a quão tensa eu estava! – Ela se deixou cair sentada no divã.

– Sei de um ótimo remédio para aliviar a tensão. – Kunzite soltou o velho sorriso safado.

– Pelos Deuses, Kunzite! – Venus olhou em reprovação. – Não comece com gracinhas, me mostre o precisa que o quanto antes você me mostrar, antes acabamos com tudo isso!

– Você é realmente engraçada... – Ele debochava com um sorriso calmo.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – A loira virou-se de supetão.

– Há alguns minutos você pareceu realmente assustadora, sabe, perto das suas senshis.

– Não sou assustadora, apenas sigo ordens!

– Segue e as dá muito bem, Jupiter parecia que ia encolher quando disse a ela que não poderia vir em seu lugar.

– Eu deveria ter aceitado!

– Ah não, não deveria, de forma alguma. – Ele ainda ria, vendo-a corar. - Venha, vamos começar por aqui.

Kunzite retirou um grande pergaminho e desenrolou na mesa de madeira, o mapa mostrava uma região terrestre bem ilustrada com pontos e traços definidos. Propriedades, vilas, população, produção, cada mínimo detalhe era legendado em diversas cores no canto da figura. A loira parou ao lado dele e começara a ouvir a explicação de cada local, como vivam as pessoas, o que elas faziam e por qual motivo faziam, animais que viviam ali, tipos de planta, suas especialidades.

– Aqui, é uma pequena vila de tecelãs, compramos a maioria dos nossos tecidos para as sacerdotisas lá. – Kunzite explicava docemente. – Acredito que ficaria muito bela como sacerdotisa, Lady Venus.

– Não sou uma sacerdotisa. – Repreendeu, apesar de corar.

– Isso não me impede de alimentar minhas fantasias, certo? – Riu ao sentir um tapa de repreensão no braço. – Isso não foi pra doer, tenho certeza que é mais forte o que isso!

– Apenas um aviso, sim? – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas – Continue, como eles o tratam nessas vilas?

– A parte interessante dessas vilas é que a ignorância é completa. Não sabem sobre o reino dourado ou a lua.

– Como? – Estava admirada.

– Humanos acreditam muito em Deuses, a maioria deles não tem poder algum isso pode ser perigoso às vezes. Veja, eles nos vêem como Deuses e acabam nos cultuando e criando templos, matando uns aos outros por sacrifícios. Preferimos cuidar deles assim, de longe.

– Compreendo. Eu acho...

– Pense, se lhe vissem. Seria, de fato, Deusa do amor e da beleza.

– N-não! – Ela corou violentamente afastando-se. – Por favor, continue a explicar e explicar direito!

– Sem problemas. – O prateado disse divertido.

Kunzite voltou a explicar, cada palavra e a forma como as pessoas viviam na ignorância sem saber da lua ou até mesmo do próprio reino Dourado era tão complexa, mas tão linda. A riqueza daquele planeta era linda, Venus já amava aquele lugar, aquele lugar e tudo o que ele tinha, absolutamente _tudo_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Esse é, sem dúvida, um dos meus capítulos favoritos!**

**Onde a V- chan começa a ceder e tentar entrar no jogo husauhsauhsauhsa... Os dois são muito fofos, não é? *-***

**O próximo... É excelente! Acho que posto amanhã! weee~~**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Estrelas

**Capítulo 8 - Estrelas**

Venus acordou sentindo o calor do sol entrar por sua janela, lembrava tanto seus dias em Magellan, o palácio de seu planeta natal sempre quente e acolhedor. Queria muito poder ficar mais tempo na cama, havia gastado boas horas da noite anterior na sala de guerra com Kunzite escrevendo relatórios sobre os últimos dias na Terra, mas sabia que era necessário levantar. Pulou da cama espreguiçando-se ao máximo que podia, sentiu alguns ossos estalarem e partiu para trocar de roupa e descer para começar mais um dia de trabalho.

Estava familiarizada com o palácio, claro que nos primeiros dias precisou de ajuda para se locomover e encontrar os lugares certos, mas aquela altura já sabia os caminhos perfeitamente bem e já descia a escada em direção ao refeitório.

– Bom dia, Venus! - Adônis apareceu no fim da escada.

– Bom dia, Adônis! - A loira estava surpresa em vê-lo - Primeira vez que lhe encontro desde que vim para cá!

– De fato, é uma sorte encontrá-la. - Sorria docemente. - Você parece que se esconde de mim, estou sempre no portão.

– Está sempre no turno da noite. - Corrigiu.

– Sim e ouvi dizer que você está ocupada demais com relatórios durante este período.

– Exato, eu e o General ficamos até tarde redigindo e colocando tudo em ordem.

– Fica com o General até tarde da noite? - Adônis sentiu algo o incomodar. - Sozinhos?

– Fica praticamente o dia inteiro! - Kunzite veio descendo as escadas com um sorriso triunfal. - Bom dia Danburite, Venus!

– Bom dia! - Responderam em uníssono.

– Perdoem por incomodar, mas temos um dia cheio hoje, Venus.

– Tudo bem eu já estava indo e encontrei Adônis. - Sorriu para o amigo.

– Perdoe-me por segurá-la… - o desconforto diante da situação era visível nos olhos dele. - De qualquer forma eu tenho que ir descansar. Turno da noite, sabe como é, vejo-a depois. - Adônis beijou a mão da garota e fez uma reverência a Kunzite. - General.

O homem de cabelos loiros subiu a escada, deixando os líderes Shitennou e Senshi.

novamente sozinhos.

– Vamos? - Kunzite esticou o braço para que ela abraçasse.

– Pelos Deuses! - Afastou a mão dele dando um leve tapinha. - Eu sei o caminho.

– Eu sei que sabe. - Riu debochando. - Danburite parece gostar de vê-la.

– Ele sempre conversou bastante comigo quando eu tinha que esperar do lado de fora, é uma boa o companhia.

– É o que acha dele?

– O quê?

– "Uma boa companhia" - Ironizou.

– Bom… - Ela corou com o tipo da pergunta. - Ele é educado e muito gentil, comprometido com seu trabalho, tem olhos muito bonitos e o sorris…

– Tudo bem, chega! - Interrompeu. - Vamos falar de coisa boa, certo?

– Você quem quis saber. - Gargalhou ao notar o incomodo no rosto do prateado.

– Era uma pergunta retórica. - Deu de ombros.

Sentaram-se a mesa do café com outros soldados, comeram normalmente entre conversas e caminharam de volta para a sala de guerra. Ainda haviam muitos mapas a serem vistos e regiões a serem listadas, sentaram-se lado a lado na mesa de madeira analisando cada pergaminho.

Kunzite caminhou até uma prateleira guardando o rolo de papel e pegando outro, abrindo-o sobre a mesa.

– Aqui é o Oriente Médio, uma das regiões de minha responsabilidade.

– O que tem aí?

– Lindas paisagens e um clima extremamente quente. - Fez uma careta. - É uma das regiões em que faço questão de só aparecer no período noturno.

– Por qual motivo?

– O calor durante o dia é insuportável!

– Não viveria um dia em Vênus. - Ela riu. - Sinto falta do calor.

– Seu planeta é muito quente? - Notou o olhar de saudade nos mar azul dos olhos da Senshi.

– Um tanto quanto, seus dias quentes aqui eram meus dias frios de lá.

– Sente falta?

– Mais do que eu possa expressar. - Suspirou.

– Sei…Então, Venus, vamos parar por agora. - Concluiu. - Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver e você deve ter fome. Suba, coma algo, tome um banho e relaxe. Me encontre no fim da tarde para darmos continuidade, certo?

– Ótimo, sem problemas!

* * *

><p>Adônis jogou-se na cama, mas o sono não vinha. Na verdade o sono não vinha direito há dias, quando ele esperava ansiosamente para que a guerreira da lua viesse vê-lo.<p>

Refletiu por uns instantes sobre as antigas histórias contadas pelos soldados sobre as mulheres venusianas, as mais lindas criaturas de toda a galáxia que eram capazes de fazer qualquer tolo que se aproximasse sentir uma paixão avassaladora. Descobrira isso muito fácil quando viu Venus pela primeira vez, apesar de toda sua coragem era a mulher mais linda que já havia cruzado seu caminho e depois de conversar com ela, também a mais encantadora. Venus havia lançado sobre ele seu feitiço e ele sabia que não havia sido de propósito.

Descobriu sua estadia na Terra assim que ouviu todo o burburinho no salão, onde os soldados comentavam sobre a encantadora passagem da guerreira dourada pelo palácio. Esperava ansiosamente por sua vinda às noites, porém, descobriu que ela trabalhava muito e sempre estava muito cansada em seu turno, resolveu ele mesmo encontrá-la, simulando um fim de turno tardio.

Viu a Senshi descendo as escadas, seu dia iluminou-se e parecia que cada passo mais próximo ele perdia um pouco do ar. Conversaram até sua animação morrer na afirmação de que ela passava boa parte do seu tempo ao lado de seu General. Adônis desconfiava de que ele também havia caído por seus encantos, mas afastava a ideia como algo absurdo de sua mente o que o fazia perder o sono, precisava dormir e a noite se aproximava, ainda era um soldado e ainda tinha um portão para proteger.

* * *

><p>Era fim da tarde no Reino Dourado. Venus havia usado as horas livres para relaxar um pouco e se preparar para a bateria de trabalho prometida para logo mais. Desceu novamente para a sala de guerra e esperou até o General chegar. Olhou intrigada o número de roupas que ele vestia e os tecidos dobrados que ele trazia no colo.<p>

– Coloque isso. - Ele entregou as roupas dobradas.

– O que é isso? Qual o motivo pra você estar vestido assim? - Indagou confusa.

– Faremos uma pesquisa de campo. - Kunzite tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Isso é um Xador, pode colocar por cima da roupa é apenas um véu bem grande.

– Mas e os relatórios?

– Vai poder escrever o quanto quiser depois, mas agora apenas vista-se e me siga!

Venus colocou a roupa sentindo se confusa, aquele monte de tecido a deixava apenas com o rosto de fora e era um pouco desconfortável. Olhou para ele e ele estava tão coberto quanto ela, se perguntou em que tipo de lugar eles iriam para precisar de tanta proteção.

A loira afirmou que estava pronta e seguiu Kunzite até uma sala antiga no subsolo do palácio, lá dentro havia apenas um círculo branco o qual ele fez sinal para que ela o seguisse para dentro e a abraçou. Venus sentiu um frio na barriga ou ver ele dizer alguns comandos e a visão ficou turva e ofuscada, depois de alguns segundos recuperou a vista e se viu em meio a muita areia, o sol estava alto, ao que tudo indicava, ali ainda estava um pouco distante de escurecer.

A Senshi sentiu o calor do local tomar seu corpo por inteiro, como nunca antes sentido em qualquer outro lugar fora de Vênus e um conforto incrível e saudoso, não acreditava que ele a tinha levado ali.

– Isso é um pedaço do Oriente Médio que achei que gostaria de estar. - Kunzite olhou para ela, seu sorriso estava lindo. - Não é bem como seu Magellan, mas é o que posso oferecer.

– Nossa... - Observou o céu limpo. - Achei que você odiasse o calor.

– E odeio. - Estava se divertindo com a expressão dela. - Mas vale a pena suportá-lo até mais um pouco, agora vem, tenho algumas coisas para mostrar.

Kunzite guiou a mulher até uma pequena cidade, Venus ficou fascinada com as pessoas diferentes, mulheres que se vestiam dos pés a cabeça, o artesanato de vasos e cestas, casas de tijolos de areia; caminharam pelos mercados, e ruas, entraram em templos um passeio tranquilo. Começou a anoitecer, o frio começou a vir, o General a levou para outro lugar, ao ar livre, onde moças dançavam ao de uma música extremamente envolvente. Sentaram-se observando show, era a coisa mais incrível que a venusiana havia feito nos últimos tempos.

A festividade havia acabado, porém, ainda havia algo que ele queria mostrar a ela. Voltaram para o deserto e ele estendeu uma esteira no chão, acendeu uma fogueira para proteção do frio convidando a loira a se sentar junto a ele.

– Qual a idéia, agora? - Venus sentou-se empurrando para trás o véu que cobria os cabelos, fazendo a cascata loira cair pelas costas.

– Olha o céu. - Ele apontou, fazendo o mesmo que ela, vendo-se livre do tecido.

– É meu Vênus… - Sorriu ao ver pra onde ele apontava no meio do céu salpicado de estrelas. - Já fez essa observação comigo certa vez, na fonte.

– A estrela mais brilhante do meu céu, não me importaria em apontá-la quantas vezes fossem necessárias. - Afirmou de forma doce.

– O céu não lhe pertence, General. - Brincou.

– Não desejo o céu, Lady, apenas uma estrela. - Continuou a olhar para cima, na mesma direção, sorrindo. - Apenas uma, a mim, bastaria.

Venus sentiu seu rosto corar e o coração bater mais rápido. Não conseguia ter qualquer resposta para a afirmação, apenas olhou para a expressão serena dele iluminada pela fogueira. Kunzite virou-se para ela, e ela perdeu-se nos olhos cinzentos que a observavam incógnitos. Lembrou-se da última vez em que ele a tentou, sentiu um arrepio imenso correr pelo corpo ao lembrar do toque dele em sua pele e da força a prendê-la na parede.

– Frio? - O prateado perguntou ao notar.

– Um pouco… - Disfarçou tentando desviar os pensamentos.

– No deserto faz muito frio durante a noite. - Afirmou.

– Notei. - Soltou uma risada baixa. - Nada mais justo, afinal, você odeia o calor.

– Odeio mesmo, mas estamos empatados agora. - Olhou para a senshi que segurava as mãos juntas repousadas sobre peito.

– Eu diria que ainda lhe devo um passeio para ficarmos "iguais". - Sentiu o arrepio do vento gelado e, inconsciente, tocou a mão dele pousada no chão. - Talvez um dia lhe leve à Plutão, lá em bem gelado.

– Tão gelado quanto as sua mão agora? - Sentiu o toque da mão dela sobre a sua. Não era uma mão fina e delicada, ele podia sentir alguns calos formados pelo manuseio da espada, era a mão de uma verdadeira guerreira e estava tão gélida.

– Ai... Desculpe! - Venus puxou a mão de volta para o peito.

– Vem aqui. - Abraçou-a de uma vez, trazendo seu corpo pra perto do dele. - Realmente, você não está acostumada com o frio.

O general olhou pra baixo e notou a respiração sair em uma pequena fumacinha branca, viu o quão pálida era pele dela, tendo apenas as bochechas coradas pela exposição do sol durante dia. Aos poucos sentiu o calor do corpo de Venus emanar contra o seu, era abrasante e inebriante. Sentiu o seu inconsciente gritar para sentir mais, mas aquilo não era tão carnal como das últimas vezes, era algo simplesmente impossível de explicar, como um feitiço. Havia prometido a si mesmo e a ela que tudo seria estritamente profissional, havia dito a si mesmo que não poderia, não deveria, mas era mais forte que ele sozinho. Tentou se concentrar, porém, num ato sem qualquer coerência com seus pensamentos, se viu girando a senshi para o chão. Segurava os pulsos da loira para que ela não pudesse revidar, deixando-a deitada com o corpo debaixo do seu, totalmente à sua vontade. Viu os olhos azuis, que refletiam a luz do céu, assustados, o peito da loira subia e descia descompassado. Num ato rápido, o Shitennou se abaixou-se até ela, ficando poucos centímetros de seus lábios.

– Eu não quero… - O sussurro vindo da voz de Venus saiu quase inaudível. - Não podemos fazer isso.

– Então me empurra. - Soltou as mãos, apoiando-se no chão ao lado dela, deixando-a totalmente livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Ela ficou sem ação, por mais que sua mente dissesse que era errado, seu corpo não obedecia a ordem de empurrá-lo. O general estava tão perto dela que podia sentir suas respirações misturando-se, não conseguia ao menos dizer que não podiam, tudo falhava quando ele estava perto demais.

Sua resposta não veio, Kuzinte finalmente a beijou, sentiu a venusiana paralisada e começou a acariciar seus cabelos e beijar-lhe as orelhas. Ouviu um suspiro longo sair da boca da mulher, estava entregue. Enfim, ele pode voltar a boca, sendo correspondido. Era melhor do que ela imaginava, Venus sentia seu corpo estremecer a cada toque dele. Precisava de mais dele, era como uma droga da qual se vicia no mesmo momento em que se prova. Ele mordeu os lábios dela e se separou, encarando o mar azul e confuso de seus olhos.

Ele ter parado fazia com que o corpo dela gritasse por mais. No mesmo instante Venus puxou o homem pelo tecido escuro que cobria seu corpo, trouxe a boca dele de volta para sua, provando cada segundo daquele beijo quente. Céus, como ela amava coisas quentes! Amou quando ele empurrou para cima aquela roupa pesada, revelando suas pernas e caminhou por suas coxas com as mãos fortes, fazendo-a incendiar ainda mais, daria tudo para não ter aquela roupa cheia de tecido sobre si.

O ar estava se esvaindo, pararam contra a vontade e olharam-se por minutos, Venus o empurrou de leve e se levantou de uma vez, finalmente percebeu a gravidade do que estava acontecendo.

– Isso foi um erro… - Falou decepcionada, de costas para ele.

– Então que me condenem, pois não desejo nada mais do que permanecer errado. - Kunzite puxou-a de volta para si, abraçando-a e colocando uma das mãos debaixo do queixo dela, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem.

– General, nós temos responsabilidades, somos líderes, nós temos um dever com nossos sup… - Sua voz era um sussurro.

– Shhhh… - Beijou seus lábios de leve, calando suas palavras. - Quando voltarmos, podemos esquecer tudo isso se quiser, agora, dê-me um tempo para ser a minha estrela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Esse foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever por motivos de... Foi muito bom treinar a descrição do sentimento dos dois.  
>Ai... Ai... Kunzy s2<strong>


	9. Capítulo 9 - Declaração

**Capítulo 9 - Declaração**

Venus não conseguia dormir. Levantou da cama e caminhou até a sacada, observando o céu que clareava aos poucos, estava muito próximo de amanhecer. Tocou os próprios lábios e suspirou tentando afastar o pensamento do ocorrido com o general, era loucura pensar que horas antes ela havia sentido o toque suave e ao mesmo tempo faminto do beijo dele, que havia sucumbido ao charme e ao calor do corpo do homem que tanto tentava afastar. Era completamente estranho pensar que deixou que tudo acontecesse e em seguida voltassem para Elysion como oficiais. Balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes, como se espantasse a lembrança, era certo para ela que o melhor que tinha a fazer - já que o sono não chegava - era se concentrar em sua missão terrestre.

Voltou para o quarto tomando um banho demorado, quando saiu o sol já dava o ar de sua graça jogando seus primeiros raios amarelados pela janela. Venus abriu, pela primeira vez, o armário montado para ela e pegou um leve vestido branco que se ajustava em seu corpo moldando suas formas, muito semelhante aos das sacerdotisas da terra, tinha certeza que aquele vestido era mais uma obra do líder Shitennou. Desceu e ouviu os primeiros sons do movimento no palácio, o cheiro de pães e bolos sendo assados para o café invadia os corredores e o tintilar das panelas ecoava na cozinha. A loira passou reto pelo salão desejando um bom dia aos soldados que seguiam para ele, ignorando o cheiro atrativo, e entrou na sala de guerra a qual estava tão acostumada a passar os últimos dias.

A sala estava vazia e escura, fazendo a senshi abrir a janela para então buscar os pergaminhos na prateleira, sabia exatamente a ordem em que os havia guardado no dia anterior. Desenrolou o primeiro pedaço de papel sobre a mesa e abriu o caderno de anotações em capa de couro do general, embora algumas coisas estivessem rasuradas e fosse estranho conhecer do que se tratava sem ele, ela compreendia a maioria das coisas e anotava aquilo que precisava de explicação. A mulher contornava os dedos pelo mapa, olhava o caderno e fazia uma anotação em ciclo vicioso que durava minutos à fio em cada análise. Perdeu a noção de tempo até o dedo indicador parar pouco abaixo da Europa. Circulou os dedos delicadamente para a direita refazendo toda a linha do Oriente Médio, deslizando carinhosamente pelo território o qual pertencia a Arábia Saudita, não pode conter que os lábios formassem a curva de um genuíno sorriso.

– Atrapalho algo, Venus? - A voz masculina fez a venusiana saltar para trás.

– Adônis! - Sua mão estava no peito, tentando conter o coração acelerado. - Pela Deusa, não me mate de susto!

– Perdão, não era minha intenção. - Coçou a cabeça confuso.

– Tudo bem. - Soltou os ombros em sinal de alívio. - Não deveria estar descansando?

– Sim, mas é meu dia de folga e ouvi dos outros soldados que hoje você não apareceu para comer de manhã e vim trazer isso. - Estendeu uma cesta com alguns pães, frutas e pedaços bolo. - Pensei que podíamos… Comer juntos.

– Bom… - Os pães convidativos fizeram o estômago da senshi reclamar. - Kunzite vai reclamar, o horário e tudo mais…

– Não precisa se preocupar, o General saiu em uma missão urgente antes mesmo de amanhecer. - Adônis olhava esperançoso.

– Então, acho que tudo bem! - Venus enrolou os mapas abrindo lugar na mesa.

O jovem soldado estendeu uma toalha branca sobre o móvel e, pacientemente, arrumou uma pequena mesa digna de um desjejum agradável.

– Chá? - Ofereceu a ela.

– Por favor. - Pegou a xícara e levou um pedaço de bolo de nozes a boca. - Onde o general foi?

– Uma missão com os outros três. - bebericou a xícara.

– Quando voltam?

– Daqui dois dias, provavelmente à noite. - Levantou as sobrancelhas. - Por que esse interesse tão súbito?

– Apenas preciso continuar meu trabalho e há coisas que sem ele não seriam possíveis de concluir. - Venus tentava esconder o interesse comendo a última mordida de bolo.

– Está bom? - Apenas observou a expressão satisfeita da companheira de mesa.

– Uma delícia! - Exclamou. - Mas se me permite criticar seu ato tão doce, creio eu que tenha trazido comida demais.

– Perdão, eu não fazia ideia do que poderia agradá-la! - Riu sem graça.

– Oras, não vejo problema algum nisso, apenas estou avisando para uma próxima vez. - Gargalhou ao ver que o tinha feito sem graça.

– Certo, isso não tem graça. - O loiro fez uma falsa reprovação. - Então, Venus, me diga: Por que estava tão distraída quando entrei?

– Estava vendo algumas anotações, apenas isso. - Desviou o olhar tentando disfarçar os sentimentos que passavam pela sua cabeça e mordeu uma maçã.

– Sorria muito para quem estava apenas "anotando". - Estava realmente curioso.

– Bem eu… - Ela interrompeu para morder e engolir mais um pedaço da fruta. - Apenas observava a Arábia, quente como Vênus, entende?

– Perfeitamente. - Apoiou um dos braços na mesa. - Sinto falta de Magellan, aqui tudo é tão frio.

– Como? - Piscou repetidas vezes.

– Sou tão venusiano quanto você, minha princesa. - Levantou e caminhou até ela. - Venus, eu queria te contar há tanto tempo...

– Você… - Viu em sua testa o símbolo venusiano brilhar. - Nossa!

– Sabe, eu e outros soldados fomos mandados para cá há alguns anos em um tratado de paz entre Elysion e Magellan, viemos como reforços a força terrestre.

– Eu devia ter notado! - A senshi pulou da cadeira analisando os traços do homem mais de perto. - Céus como sou distraída!

– Não é sua culpa, mas minha princesa, eu…

– Não sou mais princesa. - Corrigiu.

– Pra mim continua sendo. - Sorriu para ela.

– Pare com isso! - Deu um tapinha leve em seu ombro.

– Você ficou bonita dentro desse vestido de sacerdotisa, devo ressaltar. - Desconversou.

– Obrigada, enviaram parar mim há alguns dias e eu coloquei vários deles no guarda-roupas.

– Não gosta?

– Apenas prefiro os meus, mas como nenhum está limpo…

– Princesa Venus preciso que me escute um minuto. - Acariciou o rosto de Venus, aproximando-se mais, cortando o assunto completamente.

– Desde que não me chame de "princesa". - Sentia o rastro dos dedos dele sobre sua bochecha formigar.

– Certo, Venus. - Riu e enfatizou o nome dela, tentando conter o nervosismo das palavras que estavam por sair. - Eu a tenho amado por anos. Mas sempre fui um soldado de baixa patente e nunca estaria a altura de uma deusa. Sempre que a via visitar Magellan, sentia meu coração apertar e acelerar ao mesmo tempo e tentava a todo custo me equiparar a você, mas era impossível. Então, me ofereci como soldado voluntário de Elysion, tentando acalmar meu coração e esquecê-la, nunca mais vê-la e eis que você aparece justamente em meu portão e me nota. Amaldiçoei todos os Deuses quando seus olhos me olharam em fúria naquela noite, mas você passou a conversar e se abrir comigo, você ao menos sabia quem eu era e foi doce e amável, tornei-me mais apaixonado ainda. Não acredito que nada seja por acaso, Venus. Se nossos destinos estão cruzados novamente eu… Eu… Me dê uma chance de fazê-la feliz, pois não posso suportar saber que está dentro do mesmo castelo que eu sem que ao menos eu possa dizer-lhe o que está aqui dentro. - Segurou a mão dela, levantando-a em seu peito, onde o coração disparava.

Venus estava completamente paralisada diante da declaração feita, seu rosto queimava e o coração batia forte. Não que sentisse algo além da amizade pelo soldado a sua frente, mas não fazia ideia de como controlar o misto de sentimentos que passavam por sua cabeça.

Adônis sentia a mão dela ainda parada sobre seu coração acelerado. Notou os dedos finos gelarem diante da declaração dele e o forte rubor tomar conta do rosto perfeito da amada. Desceu os olhos para o decote do vestido branco e notou que seu peito subia e descia, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros sem descansos. Subiu novamente para encará-la e o seus maravilhosos olhos azuis - como o mar, podiam o fazer se afogar. - estavam confusos e não conseguiu obter qualquer resposta. Aquilo o fez optar pelo caminho mais curto, então, inclinou seu corpo para beijá-la. Sentiu o sabor da maçã nos lábios dela, doce, suave e inebriante. Buscou por mais, queria que ela se movesse e o respondesse, então, enroscou uma das mãos em seus cabelos dourados e puxou com a outra mão, pela cintura, a mulher mais para perto.

Venus sentiu os joelhos falharem quando o perfume dele invadiu suas narinas, aquilo era errado, muito errado. Fechou os olhos, quase cedendo a delicadeza de Danburite, e a imagem do general e dos beijos trocados na mesma madrugada encheu sua mente, fazendo seu corpo reagir e empurrar o soldado calmamente.

– Me desculpe. - A voz saia quase que inaudível. - Eu não posso fazer isso, Adônis.

– Venus… - Suspirou e a abraçou, quase como um pedido de desculpas. - Eu que tenho que me desculpar, fui impulsivo, eu…

– Por favor, vá embora. - Pediu delicadamente. - Preciso ficar só.

– Certo. - Beijou o topo da cabeça dourada da mulher, recolheu suas coisas e saiu.

Venus fechou a porta da sala de guerra atrás de si quando ele saiu e sentiu as costas escorregarem até o chão. Levou as mãos a cabeça, massageando a têmpora repetidamente. Mais um flash da noite no deserto. As mãos de Kunzite tocando-a, os beijos em seu pescoço, as palavras ditas ao pé de seu ouvido. Tudo passava por sua cabeça mesclado a declaração de Adônis e seu beijo doce e carinhoso e seus dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos de sua nuca. A cabeça da guerreira latejava e doía como nunca antes.

Afinal, havia rejeitado o soldado venusiano por obrigação ou por amor a outro?


	10. Capítulo 10 - Curativos

**Capítulo 10 - Curativos**

Venus havia passado os últimos dois dias inteiros praticamente dentro da sala de guerra. Se antes queria encher a mente com trabalho, agora mais ainda. Conseguira, sozinha, terminar boa parte da divisão territorial da Ásia e a Oceania completa, lançando as primeiras anotações onde o olhar circulava pelas Américas, evitando ao máximo o centro do mapa mundi. Estava inquieta e se perguntava porque diabos um pedaço de papel a fazia parar e pensar em todas as coisas que haviam acontecido em um curto período de tempo. Além disso, sentir o cheiro da cozinha pela manhã fazia a nuca coçar ao relembrar o toque de Adônis. Sua cabeça ia explodir se continuasse daquela forma. Definitivamente, precisava ir embora daquele planeta.

Olhou a prateleira - cheia de muitos pergaminhos que ainda faltavam ser abertos - e suspirou debruçada sobre os papéis, anotando em ritmo incansável tudo aquilo que conseguia absorver. Aos poucos a luz do dia sumia, obrigando a senshi procurar uma vela para o velho candelabro dourado que exibia camadas grossas de parafina.

A loira esticou a coluna e alongou os braços sujos de tinta escura e caminhou até a janela comprida para fechá-la, olhou para cima antes e ouviu a corneta soar. Vários pégasus desciam do céu, certamente que aquela era a chamada para a chegada do Shitennou. Venus fechou a janela rapidamente encostado as costas no objeto, como se pudesse conter o barulho que chegava do lado de fora, pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido ela se deu conta de que encontraria o general.

– Eu não me importo. - Disse a si mesma, baixinho.

Caminhou de volta para a mesa e acendeu a vela, tentando voltar ao trabalho nas Américas. Lia a mesma frase repetidas vezes, mas seu conteúdo parecia não fazer sentido algum. Começou a ouvir passos rápidos no corredor, indo e voltando apressados e ritmados, passos de não uma pessoa só, mas de várias.

– Que diabos… - Resmungou, caminhando até a porta e abrindo com violência. - Poderiam fazer silêncio? Pelos Deuses!

– Perdão, Milady. - Uma sacerdotisa trazia vários frascos em seus braços. - Precisamos correr com os curativos.

– Curativos? - Perdeu a posição altiva.

– Todos no castelo estão correndo, Milady. Lorde Kunzite não passa bem.

– Kunz… - Sentiu a barriga gelar.

– Milady, está pálida!

– Leve-me até ele!

– Mas Milady, ele está…Tenho ordens de… - Gaguejou nervosamente.

– Apenas leve-me! - Ordenou, sentindo o corpo tremer.

– Venha comigo, Milady. - A voz da sacerdotisa trazia medo diante da posição ameaçadora da mulher diante dela.

Caminharam nervosamente pelo corredor, enquanto outras mulheres subiam e desciam as escadas que levavam aos quartos dos oficiais. A sacerdotisa olhava várias vezes para trás, notando a preocupação fulminante no cenho franzido acima dos olhos azuis da senshi que a acompanhava.

A porta do quarto estava aberta, entraram quase esbarrando com outra mulher de vestido branco que saia com uma grande bacia cheia de água completamente manchada de vermelho. Venus olhou para frente, ele estava na cama, o corpo estava mole, os olhos fechados, os cabelos estavam grudados no rosto devido ao suor e ele arfava inconsciente, as sacerdotisas o erguiam com cuidando, envolvendo seu peito com uma grande faixa branca. A guerreira paralisou diante da cena em que as mulheres o colocavam delicadamente na cama e se levantaram recolhendo dezenas de ataduras manchadas em carmin vivo. Não conseguia se mover, seus olhos apenas acompanhavam, somente conseguiu jogar o corpo para lado e abrir caminho para as serventes saírem, enquanto aquela que a havia acompanhado se aproximava da cama, pingando pequenas gotas dos fracos que trazia dentro da boca do general.

O silêncio voltou a reinar.

– Milady? - A mulher levantou e organizou os frascos sobre a prateleira, olhando para a loira estática na entrada do quarto.

– Perdão. - Sussurrou.

– Ele vai dormir agora, Lady Venus, vem. - Voltou até ela, tocando seu ombro.

– Eu não vou a lugar algum. - Entrou no quarto, jogando-se na poltrona ao lado da cama.

– Como desejar. - Reverenciou. - Se algo acontecer, não hesite em chamar.

– Chamarei. - Cruzou os braços.

– Boa noite, Milady. - Saiu, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

A senshi respirou fundo, se já estava difícil cair no sono em condições, quase, normais quem diria naquela. Levantou assim que não escutou mais nenhum som de movimento do lado de fora e agarrou um dos grossos pedaços de tecido limpos deixados para trás para secar toda a extensão suada do corpo dele, Kunzite estava ardendo em febre. O coração de Venus apertava e inquietava cada vez que olhava a expressão contorcida do general estirado na cama. Terminou o serviço, voltou a poltrona e foi vencida pelo cansaço, apoiada em seu punho.

Kunzite acordou zonzo, a visão estava completamente turva e nem a maior das ressacas o fizeram sentir tamanha dor de cabeça como a qual sentia no momento. Piscou repetidas vezes, até reconhecer o teto do próprio quarto e voltou os olhos para a janela, demorou a acostumar com o sol que o ofuscava e com a mulher dormindo sentada próximo ao seu leito. A expressão dela era tão cansada, mas ainda linda. Tentou fazer silêncio, mas ao fazer o movimento para sentar, uma dor aguda o atingiu abaixo das costelas, fazendo-o gemer involuntariamente.

– General! - Venus acordou e levantou em uma velocidade incrível. - Não pode se mexer!

– Bom vê-la também! - Grunhiu alguma maldição, voltando a deitar. - Aquele filho de uma...

– Terei de pedir às sacerdotisas para trazer algum desinfetante para sua boca? - Estava ajoelhada diante da cama dele.

– Desculpe, mas dói! - Virou a cabeça para encontrar o rosto dela.

– Ótimo, agora me diga: O que você aprontou?

– Foi aquele maldito príncipe!

– Seu príncipe? - Mostrou-se confusa.

– Não! Aquele maldito Diamante!

– Príncipe Diamante de Nêmesis?

– O próprio!

– O que esse crápula queria? Por que não me avisou? - Venus apertou os dedos no lençol.

– Serenity. - Afirmou tranquilamente. - Nos convidou para um tratado de paz e, hora vejam só, queria uma guerra para destruir Endymion e conseguir a mão da princesa.

– Como?

– Resumidamente: Ele os chamou, tentou comprar a princesa da lua para si, Endymion ficou furioso. Estávamos voltando quando aquele soldado idiota tentou apunhalar meu príncipe por ordem daquele cretino infeliz e eu entrei na frente, mas está tudo bem pois agora estou aqui. - Sorriu.

– Tudo bem? - Estava visivelmente zangada. - Você podia ter morrido!

– Desde quando faz tanta diferença? - Encarou com os orbes cinzas, buscando resposta.

Venus abriu a boca repetidas vezes com a intenção de começar qualquer frase que não se formava, ia recuar, não conseguia responder. Levantou do chão e iria caminhar até seu quarto novamente, mas a mão forte segurou seu pulso prendendo-a no mesmo lugar.

Olhou para baixo vendo a expressão de dor estampada no rosto do Shitennou causada pelo movimento repentino da mão e sentiu-se culpada, estava sendo infantil demais e reconhecia isso.

Soltou-se dele calmamente e voltou a abaixar, colocando o braço do homem sobre a cama. As lágrimas começaram a queimar em seus olhos e mais uma vez tentava sibilar qualquer palavra que não saia. Chegou o mais perto que podia dele, sem ter consciência alguma.

– Não me assuste, nunca mais. - A voz trêmula saiu baixa e o hálito dela esquentou os lábios entreabertos dele antes de tocá-los.

O sabor salgado das lágrimas preeencheu a boca de Kunzite, misturadas ao sabor dela. Sentiu os cabelos dela passarem por seu peito nu e as mãos pequenas acariciarem suas bochechas. O corpo entrou em chamas e a forte energia dela, dourada e brilhante, tomou conta dele e a dor do corpo machucado desaparecia. O general conseguiu erguer os braços e puxá-la pra cima de si, respirou fundo quando ela soltou do beijo e encostou a testa sobre a dele.

– Como você fez isso? - Secou o rosto dela com os dedos e desceu para apertar sua cintura.

– Apenas um segredo meu. - Soltou um riso curto.

– Ainda quero saber se quer esquecer tudo isso.

– Esquecer o quê? - Fez sinal de desentendida. - Não confunda as coisas, general.

– Confundir? - Prendeu a mulher pela cintura, com as duas mãos. - Não sou eu quem parece confuso.

– O que quer dizer com isso? - O rosto, antes branco, estava completamente corado.

– Ainda está em cima da minha cama. - Levantou as sobrancelha em um sorriso vitorioso.

– Ainda sente dor? - Perguntou cética.

– Não sei, mas posso garantir que não sentirei mais?

– Beije-me. - O peso das mãos dele a puxaram para baixo.

A quem Venus queria enganar? Podia dizer aos quatro ventos que aquele envolvimento dos dois morreria no deserto, mas havia passado os últimos dois dias apenas pensando na forma como ele a tocava, em sua voz, seus sorrisos e deboches, até mesmo pensava ser uma traidora ao beijar Adônis na outra manhã. Não tinha motivo para mentir para si mesma quando nem ele era capaz de fazê-lo. Era ela quem tinha ficado inquieta só em pensar que podia perdê-lo quando o viu inconsciente naquela cama, nada mais importaria se ele fosse embora. Perdeu o senso de responsabilidade por completo ao sentir os dedos calejados escorregarem por seu corpo.

Kunzite queimou em desejo ao sentir a pele fria das coxas dela sobre suas mãos, subiu o tecido do vestido o mais rápido que pode, atirando a vestimenta de tecido fino para longe. Observou o corpo da deusa a sua frente, repleto de cicatrizes e não conteve a vontade de tê-la debaixo dele novamente, dessa vez sem impedimento de qualquer pedaço de pano.

Beijou seu rosto, seus seios, a barriga, a extensão de suas coxas e entre elas, viu a mulher arquear. Ouviu a doce voz de Venus chamar pelo seu nome e sentiu que não poderia aguentar mais nenhum um minuto sem estar com ela. Subiu seu corpo sobre o dela e acariciou a franja dourada. Ela, por sua vez, cravou as unhas na pele morena dele quando tornaram-se um só. Aquilo era melhor do que qualquer sensação que ambos já haviam experimentado em todas as suas vidas.

– Eu te amo, Venus. - Parou olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

– Pelos Deuses… - Ainda arfava, compreendendo de toda alma o sentimento de Serenity por Endymion. - Eu o amo cada dia mais.

Do lado de fora alguém escutava com o coração quebrado, a alma destruída. Adônis não podia acreditar nas vozes e gemidos que ouvira do lado de fora do quarto de seu general, aquilo não podia ser verdade.

* * *

><p>Beryl estava quieta olhando para o espelho. Escovava os longos cabelos vermelhos quando a imagem apareceu para ela, fazendo seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso.<p>

– É chegada a hora, querida. - O reflexo falou triunfante.

– Acha mesmo que Danburite vai me ajudar? - Jogou os fios ruivos para trás.

– Agora mais do que nunca. - Concluiu em uma gargalhada baixa, porém perversa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Então... EU SEI que eu disseu que postaria tudo logo, mas viajei pra São Paulo!**

**Lá fiquei sem PC e talz, fora que foi uma viagem de amigos, então... Sem tempo pra nada. **

**Voltei revigorada e, obviamente, pobre :v **hahahaha... Fui no Anime Friends, gente!****

****Gastei minha vida em mangás, inclusive, comprei o volume 4 de Sailor Moon = MARAVILHOSO!****

****Menção honrosa ao Diamante nesse capítulo, né? s2****


	11. Capítulo 11 - Ciúme

**Capítulo 11 - Ciúme**

Haviam sentando e conversado após aquela noite. Ambos estavam de acordo que era mais importante focar em seus deveres, mas era muito difícil. Aguentaram apenas dois dias até que um simples toque de mãos acidental gerou um olhar e um beijo apaixonado, seguindo de mais dias assim, não apenas uma ou duas vezes. Na verdade, as coisas aconteciam entre um pergaminho e outro, ou qualquer tipo de anotação. Podiam tentar quantas vezes fossem, mas ambos se provocavam demais e o tempo inteiro.

Kunzite fazia questão de olhar os mapas atrás dela, falando tudo o que podia aos seus ouvidos com a voz rouca e baixa. Venus insistia em anotar os relatórios abaixada diante dele, deixando o vestido cair com o decote para frente. O general sempre jogava o cabelo para trás, fingindo um falso pensamento e ela sentava-se cruzando as pernas expostas repetidas vezes, tentando parecer concentrada de qualquer forma enquanto passava a língua sobre os lábios.

Qualquer coisa ou qualquer mínimo movimento era motivo para testar um ao outro, o que sempre terminava em beijos, mãos e pernas entrelaçadas.

Naquela tarde estavam debruçados sobre uma formação de exército. Bonequinhos e pequenas bandeiras de metal eram posicionados juntos, tendo sua explicação feita por Kunzite um a um. Seria uma simples explicação se a loira não tivesse, propositalmente, deixado um boneco cair para fazer os dois se abaixarem para pegar. Em minutos os dois estavam não apenas abaixados, mas juntos em uma confusão de pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão.

– Isso não é certo. - Venus olhava para ele.

– Não, não é. - Sorriu ajeitando a franja dela. - Veja só quantos mapas eu terei de redesenhar.

– Kunzite! - Repreendeu. - É sério, estamos atrasando nosso trabalho e alguém pode nos pegar!

– Eu sei. - Soltou um longo suspiro olhando para o teto. - Esqueça tudo isso Venus, é impossível.

– Impossível?

– Impossível eu vê-la e não lhe querer cada dia mais. - Acariciou os dedos sobre o rosto dela, como se pudesse desenhar cada detalhe perfeito.

– Você sempre me ganha nas palavras. - Chegou mais perto, aninhando-se no peito dele.

– Sejamos realistas, Venus: Nós não conseguimos.

- Nós deveríamos ser exemplos!

- E somos ótimos! - Ergueu os olhos para o teto. - Veja que Endymion e Serenity estão sempre fazendo o mesmo que nós!

– Mas você não tem jeito! - Fechou as pálpebras e suspirou. - Pertencemos a lugares diferentes, eu não quero me esconder pra sempre, ter medo dos outros, viver sem paz ou me sujar de tinta!

– O que acha de uma nova visita de campo? - Abraçou ela contra o corpo.

– O quê?

– Saímos agora, temos um tempo para nós, sem pressa e sem qualquer pessoa do Reino Dourado para nos preocupar… Passamos um longo tempo juntos e voltamos à noite com as energias carregadas enquanto eu penso em uma solução.

– Pode ser uma opção.

– Te esperarei para sairmos, então. - Levantou e estendeu a mão para ela levantar em seguida.

* * *

><p>Beryl acordou no meio da noite e já sabia como executar o seu plano. Esgueirou-se pela escuridão dos corredores a passos lentos e leves e foi para a entrada principal do castelo, saiu fazendo o portão estalar as dobradiças e viu Danburite. O homem não se moveu com o barulho, era estranho vê-lo daquela forma, o seu olhar estava fixo e perdido, completamente fora de foco, completamente fora de si.<p>

A mulher ruiva sentiu um calor diferente em seu peito ao constatar a tristeza nos olhos verdes do soldado. Por vezes o homem suspirava e fechava os olhos por longos momentos, era até assustador pensar que ninguém havia notado um soldado tão relapso a vigiar os portões de Elysion. Talvez Endymion estivesse realmente nas nuvens, o que fez Beryl pigarrear antes de agir.

– Danburite? - Estalou os dedos diante dele, fazendo o loiro pular.

– Beryl, pela deusa! - Olhou com certo nojo, sentindo o coração bater rapidamente contra o peito.

– Alguém como você deveria estar mais atento aos portões, entrei e saí várias vezes - Mentiu, havia sido apenas uma.

– Cale-se, mulher e me deixe sozinho. - Resmungou.

– Alguém está nervoso. - Fez biquinho em provocação. - Seria porque sua amiguinha Venus não vem mais te ver?

– Beryl, me deixe em paz! - Não quis manter contato visual com aquela mulher, muito menos falar de sua vida amorosa com ela.

– Ou será que é por causa do nosso amável general? - Havia veneno em cada palavra lançada. - Fiquei sabendo que muitos os pegaram aos beijos pelo castelo. - Beryl se aproximou mais ainda colocando a boca próxima ao ouvido do guarda. - Até mesmo dizem ouvir os gemidos daquela venusiana vindos da sala de guerra.

– Cale a boca! - Adônis empurrou a mulher com violência ao ouvir o sussurro. - Vá embora!

– Como eu imaginei… - O sorriso dela era largo e malicioso. - Querido, você não precisa se incomodar com isso, eu posso fazê-la sua.

– Claro que pode Beryl, afinal você é tão mágica que todos já viram que você consegue chamar toda a atenção de Endymion. - O sarcasmo na voz dele era imenso.

– Adônis, não precisa me atacar, eu quero ajudá-lo. - A provocação não fazia nenhum efeito. - Eu quero Endymion, você quer Venus… Não percebe que tudo é culpa da princesa da lua?

– Não me chame pelo nome e não diga asneiras! - Sua mente estava perturbada.

– Olhe só, apenas a doce e graciosa guerreira Venus pode chamá-lo assim? - Brincou com a sorte, mais uma vez aproximando-se dele. - Acredite em mim, querido, não é seu nome que ela tem gritado.

– Seja fraca Beryl, mas eu não sou idiota o suficiente para acreditar em rumores! - As narinas dilataram.

– Pois bem, venha aqui. - Puxou o guarda pelo braço.

– Meu trabalho, mulher maluca! - Debateu os braços para trás.

– Nada e você tem sido a mesma coisa parada ali, venha logo!

Atravessaram todo o castelo e deram nos fundos. Passaram os jardins de Elysion e pararam atrás de um arbusto denso e ficaram alguns minutos olhando para o círculo branco que se destacava na grama verde.

– Isso é idiotice, Beryl! - Estava visivelmente nervoso. - Me deixe ir embora!

– Não se mova, nenhum centímetro! - Segurou o homem pelo pulso.

– Eu tenho um dever!

– Já disse que entre você e ninguém, estamos tão protegidos quanto.

Adônis ia se levantar quando o local brilhou. Sua voz morreu e sentiu Beryl o puxar para baixo novamente. Em segundos o casal Venus e Kunzite aparecia do meio do teletransportador, provavelmente haviam saído do Reino Dourado aquele dia. O soldado venusiano ficou observando a cena atentamente.

– Foi incrível! - Venus disse animada.

– Sabia que iria gostar. - Kunzite afagou a cabeça loira.

– Foi uma das coisas mais lindas que já vi em minha vida. - Esboçou um sorriso meigo. - Aurora Boreal… Agora estamos quites, já que fomos a um lugar frio.

– Negativo. - Afirmou divertido. - Você deve me levar, dessa vez fui eu quem a levou. Ainda vai me mostrar Plutão.

– Pelos Deuses, você não tem jeito!

– Eu sei que disse que não faria isso, que tiraríamos um tempo, mas… - O prateado puxou a loira para um abraço. - Impossível.

– Kunzite... - A voz saiu baixa e apaixonada.

– Venus, quando tudo isso acabar... - Kunzite interrompeu engolindo seco.

– "Quando tudo acabar" o quê? - A loira voltou a olhar pra cima.

– Quando o Mestre Endymion e a Princesa Serenety, enfim, estiverem juntos nós poderíamos... Você sabe, eu disse que pensaria em um jeito.

– Não, eu não sei. - Mentiu, tentando esconder o sorriso.

– Ficar juntos publicamente, entende? - O rosto moreno dele estava corado. - Eles criarão um novo reino e será fantástico! Seremos parte do mesmo lugar, da mesma guarda... Poderíamos ficar juntos sem precisar nos esconder ou todas essas coisas.

– Seria ótimo. - Enrolou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, ainda sorrindo abertamente.

Se beijaram docemente enquanto os outros dois observavam. Danburite enrolou os dedos no punho, as mãos tremiam e a raiva pulsante se instalava em seu peito. Ele mesmo já havia ouvido muitas coisas pelas portas, mas tentava se convencer sobre rumores ou sobre coisas que haviam colocado em sua cabeça. Agora era impossível tentar enganar os próprios olhos e o coração cheio de ódio e ciúme. Kunzite não podia roubá-la, Venus estava destinada somente a ele.

Viram o casal se afastar, com as mãos dadas. Beryl sorriu ao notar a reação do soldado ao seu lado, sabia que ele queria socar a cara do general e carregar a mulher para o seu lado.

– Rumores? - A ruiva encarou.

– Eu não… - Os dentes pareciam que iam trincar por tanta força na mandíbula.

– Veja bem: Se conseguirmos estragar tudo, o Milênio de Prata e Elysion cortarão relações, terei a princesinha coelha longe do meu Endymion e você terá Kunzite longe de Venus.

– E onde entra a parte que eu ganho com isso? - O interesse pareceu súbito, era uma ideia tão óbvia que parecia brilhante. - Cortar relações é o mesmo que afastá-la de mim também!

– Pode voltar para Vênus como um soldado consagrado, querido. - Olhou maliciosamente. - Pode voltar para Magellan e pedir a benção da rainha Dione. Será importante Danburite, será um soldado de Vênus e poderá tê-la de volta.

– Me diga… - Engoliu seco, antes de tomar a decisão. - O que é necessário que eu faça?

– Siga-me. - A mulher o pegou pela mão, guiando-o por todo o caminho até o seu quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Mais um~~  
>Ontem dormi com o PC no colo editando a fic kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... :v<br>Então, não terminei o capítulo 12 e com a volta da faculdade... Vou terminar de revisar e postar assim que eu chegar da faculdade, sem falta!  
>weee~~<strong>


	12. Capítulo 12 - Raiva

**Capítulo 12 - Raiva**

Então, aquilo era poder. Adônis, pela primeira vez, sentia a corrente de choque espalhar por suas veias e tomar cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Ele havia seguido Beryl e encontrado Neherenia do outro lado do espelho. Bastou um simples e leve toque no reflexo da mulher para que conseguisse todo o poder escuro que tinha. Havia tomado a decisão de juntar-se a Beryl após ter certeza de que Venus não o daria qualquer chance com Kunzite em seu caminho. Era tudo culpa da princesa da lua e estava convencido disso. A influência do poder negro, misturado aos sentimentos de rejeição, foi fácil convencê-lo.

– Como se sente? - A voz de Beryl invadiu-lhe os ouvidos, enquanto ela o abraçava pelas costas. - Esse é o poder que Neherenia me mostrou, nós dispertamos Metallia... Podemos conseguir tudo!

– Me sentir melhor é impossível. - Afirmou em um sorriso delicioso.

– Já sabe o que fazer, querido? - A ruiva girou e acariciou o rosto dele, parando a sua frente.

– Exatamente o que fazer... - Desceu as mãos até a cintura da mulher e a beijou fervorosamente. - Minha rainha.

* * *

><p>O general e a líder senshi estavam novamente na sala de guerra, e não faziam questão de sair. Ela, sentada de um lado da mesa, selando mais um relatório para envio. Ele, riscando algum mapa que - com toda certeza do universo - havia sido borrado pelos dois no dia anterior. Trocavam olhares divertidos e cheios de desejo, parecia que adrenalina era sua maior amiga e correr perigo era o maior prazer dos amantes.<p>

Venus olhou por cima da carta que soprava na esperança de fazê-la secar mais rápido e viu o companheiro de sala rir divertido.

– Qual o problema, há algo engraçado? - Parou de soprar.

– Tem tinta em seu rosto. - Sorriu de lado e apontou.

– Onde? - Colocou a carta de volta a superfície e esfregou a bochecha.

– Está piorando a sua situação! - Gargalhou e deu a volta pela mesa parando ao lado dela. - Está aqui… - Abaixou o corpo até ela, passando a mão enluvada pela bochecha que corava.

Era extremamente confortável sentir o calor da mão dele - mesmo com luva - encontrar seu rosto, mesmo que parecesse apenas um movimento de "limpeza" via carinho e cuidado no ato. Venus amava a forma delicada com a qual ele a acariciava e amou mais ainda quando sentiu sua mão parar e abraçar o lado direito do seu rosto e puxá-la para perto, a respiração do prateado era tranquila em comparação a sua, tê-lo por perto era sempre motivo para o coração da venusiana disparar. Ela já quase podia sentir o toque dos lábios urgentes sobre os seus quando a maçaneta da porta estalou. Kunzite afastou-se em um pulo, disfarçando procurar algo na prateleira logo atrás dela e Venus voltou a se debruçar sobre a mesa. Quando a pesada porta abriu, revelou o sorridente Jadeite a olhar para dentro.

– Lady Venus, Kunzite… - Cumprimentou com um estranho bom humor.

– General Jadeite! - Venus tentou não parecer tensa.

– O que o trás aqui? - Kunzite agia ocm a mesma tranquilidade de sempre.

– Apenas reportando a Lady Venus que sua princesa está aqui hoje. - Impressionante como aquele homem parecia um anjo de tão bonito.

– Ela veio com quem? - Indagou confusa, Serenity havia prometido que não viria sem supervisão.

– Veio junto com a guerreira de fogo, disseram que queria lhe fazer uma pequena visita. - O sorriso do shitennou cresceu mais ainda. - Apenas vim chamá-la, lady.

– Mars está aqui? - A loira sentiu o estômago gelar e virou para Kunzite. - Se me der licença, general, vou ao encontro de minhas… visitas.

– Podemos apenas terminar o que estávamos fazendo, Lady Venus? - Lançou um olhar de entendimento a ela.. - Juro que não levará mais de cinco minutos.

– Bem… - Céus, como ele poderia ser tão lindo? - Se me der licença, Sor Jadeite.

– Esperarei do lado de fora. - O homem loiro sorriu em deboche e saiu fechando a porta, era certo que sabia o que iriam terminar.

O general segurou a deusa do amor com força, fazendo-a levantar e colar seu corpo no dele.

– Você é louco! - Disse baixo, suspirando pelo movimento que ele fazia.

– Não poderia suportar que fosse sem que antes me beijasse. - Pressionou sua boca na dela, roubando um beijo profundo e quente. Sentiu a espinha estremecer quando se separaram e ela respirou em um gemido buscando oxigênio.

– Um dia vamos nos dar muito mal. - A senshi afirmou, ainda arfava.

– Você pode se dar mal, Lady Venus, eu pretendo me dar muito bem. - Gargalhou em seu ouvido e a soltou, voltando para os mapas.

- Deveríamos ser exemplos! - Deu um tapinha brincalhão no ombro de Kunzite.  
>- Eu juro, que se depender de nossas ações, estamos sendo exemplos maravilhosos! Nossos protegidos estão agindo conforme nós mesmos! - Roubou-lhe um selinho e a soltou. - Sua princesa a espera.<p>

- Você não tem jeito! - Venus balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto ria sozinha e abriu a porta encontrando o mesmo Jadeite sorridente e perspicaz.

– Terminou? - Perguntou, os olhos verdes do homem eram divertidos sobre ela.

– Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria. - Andou na frente em sinal de deboche. - Me leve até elas.

Jadeite mostrou um sorriso safado de compreensão e passou a caminhar na frente da venusiana. Não haviam segredos entre os shitennous, não que Kunzite tivesse contato qualquer coisa, mas ele foi realmente pressionado pelo próprio Jadeite a revelar seu relacionamento. O que era excelente, pois nunca em todos os anos como parte da guarda de Endymion, Jadeite havia visto o general agir da forma como agia com ela. Na verdade, todos os soldados o conheciam como o homem feito de pedra e era impressionante descobrir que seu líder também tinha um lado descontraído apesar de tudo.  
>Jadeite olhou a mulher caminhando atrás dele sobre os ombros e não pode evitar sorrir, ela era realmente encantadora e estava feliz pelo amigo.<p>

Não tardou muito até ambos atravessarem calmamente os corredores e encontrarem as duas novas hóspedes no salão principal, sentadas em um grande divã a espera da líder senshi.

– Venus! - Serenity se jogou em seus braços. - Estou sentindo tanta falta de você! Mars é tirânica, volte pra mim!

– Majestade… - A senshi estava sem graça, mas retribuiu o abraço mesmo assim.

– Tirânica? - Mars estava com o olhar em fúria, algo que Jadeite achou extremamente atraente naqueles olhos violetas.

– Ela não me deixa fazer nada e briga comigo quando não quero estudar com a Mercury.

- Sempre tão mimada, Serenity! - A guerreira do fogo franziu o cenho.

– Princesa, estudar é importante. - Afirmou a loira, separando a princesa do abraço.

- Eu não quero saber essas coisas... - Fez beicinho. - Sou bonita demais para gastar meu tempo com matemática!

- É por ser tão bonita que queremos que seja inteligente. - Venus afagou a cabeça de fios prateados com carinho.

- Não é justo!

- O que as trazem aqui? - Caminhou até Mars.

– Serenity disse estar com saudades. - Ainda estava furiosa, odiava essa forma irresponsável de Serenity agir. - Encheu-me por três dias!

Venus olhou para trás encontrando o olhar de súplica da princesa lunar. Era mais do que óbvio que não era bem da líder de da guarda lunar que ela sentia saudade, desde a visita de Endymion à Lua eles não podiam mais se encontrar, embora ela desconfiasse piamente que ela o fazia.

– Saudades, claro… Mas estou muito ocupada, querida. - Sua expressão era de total reprovação para a coelha. - Porém, não podemos dar uma viajem perdida e acho que seria uma oportunidade fantástica para que Endymion apresente os jardins de Elysion para Serenity. Poderia, Jadeite?

- É seguro, V? - A morena apoiou uma das mãos no ombro da outra.

- Não precisa sussurrar, Lady Mars. - Jadeite, até então em silêncio, sorriu de lado para ela. - Garanto que pode confiar em mim.

- Eu não tinha intenção de ofendê-lo, general. - Foi seca, mas ao mesmo tempo corou e desviou os olhos do soldado.

– Posso acompanhá-la, Lady Serenity? - O loiro estendeu o braço para a princesa que o agarrou completamente feliz. - Levarei-lhe até meu mestre.

– Mars, precisamos conversar. - Segurou pelo braço a amiga que mantinha a guarda fechada e acompanhava cada movimento do loiro que guiava a princesa.

* * *

><p>A maçaneta da porta estalou mais uma vez. Kunzite olhou confuso, não era possível que Venus pudesse ter voltado tão rápido. Realmente um corpo feminino havia entrado em no aposento, mas tratava-se mulher bela e ruiva. Trazia consigo uma bandeja de chá e o olhava inocente.<p>

– General, boa tarde. - Cumprimentou deixando a bandeja em cima do criado mudo afastado da mesa.

– Lady Beryl. - Continuou concentrado no mapa.

– A princesa da lua está aqui, não é? - Perguntou docemente.

– Está. - Deu de ombros, Beryl estava sendo estranhamente gentil. - Lady Venus foi encontrá-la.

– Imaginei… - Fingiu se afastar chegou mais perto do homem. - General, posso ser indelicada?

– Hein? - Parou a pena no mapa e olhou para cima.

– Sabe… Os empregados dizem… - Ela era uma ótima atriz. - Dizem que você e Lady Venus, vocês dois estão… Juntos?

– Não diga besteiras, Lady Beryl. - Fungou tentando disfarçar.

– Dizem que a escutam… Oh! Que os deuses me perdoem! - Levou as mãos a boca em um movimento falsamente puritano, afim de tampar a fala.

– As pessoas gostam de inventar todo o tipo de história. - Kunzite tentava manter-se sério, mas era difícil não sentir os lábios curvarem em um sorriso quando lembrava-se de que Venus não era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa calada.

– Perdoe-me, Sor. - Suspirou no falso alívio. - Pensei que Danburite estava a ser traído.

– Como? - Foi impossível não mostrar surpresa.

– Oh! Falei demais! - Balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes.

– Do que está falando?

– Ele é venusiano, Sor! Todos dizem que sempre conversam sobre seu planeta. Ouvi, até mesmo, que se ele quer voltar à Magellan para ser recebido com honras, ser aceito como homem para a princesa. - Juntou os braços tentando parecer recatada. - Dias atrás, quando o senhor saiu, os vi trocando um beijo aqui mesmo nessa sala.

– Não diga asneiras, garota. - A voz saiu brutal, ali estava o general frio que todos conheciam.

– Desculpe, Sor! - Escondia o prazer em vê-lo irritado. - Afinal, não é da sua conta saber dessas coisas, fofocas do reino, perdoe-me!

– Deveria prestar mais atenção em seu trabalho, não em fofocas! - Desviou o olhar.

– Desculpe, mas sabe o que dizem das mulheres da corte venusiana, não é? - Andou de volta para a porta. - As traiçoeiras jogam seu feitiço sobre os homens, se apaixonam e amam mais de um, são intensas e nada reservadas. Por isso achei que os rumores com o Sor eram reais, me perdoe.

Beryl fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-a vitoriosa quando ouviu um barulho alto, a energia de Metallia agindo com fortes emoções parecia funcionar muito bem. Do lado de dentro Kunzite sentiu-se um pouco idiota por ver o quão óbvio era. Afinal, aquele cara estava sondando-a o tempo inteiro, além disso ela disse que ele era atraente em certa conversa. Não queria acreditar em nenhuma palavra de Beryl, mas sentia raiva só em pensar que qualquer palavra daquela podia ser verdade. A parede sentiu a fúria do homem em um soco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Mas essa Beryl é uma vaca, não é?**_

_**Fui pra faculdade e nem teve aula, olha só que povo safaaado!  
>HUAHSUHSAUSHUshuA... Só pra me fazer gastar gasolina s2**_


	13. Capítulo 13 - Ataque

**Capítulo 13 - Ataque**

Mars olhou curiosa o quarto onde a sua líder a havia levado, era diferente de um cômodo da lua. Havia cortinas vermelhas e pesadas, o forro da cama era dourado e cuidadosamente bordado, a sacada aberta mostrava a gama de cores do jardim lá fora e uma vista azul agradável e aconchegante, era como uma pintura viva de tirar o fôlego, por um instante sentiu uma pontinha de vontade de não sair da Terra e sua paisagem encantadora e brilhante. A sensação inexplicável de estar ali fugiu quando sentiu as mãos de Venus a puxar as suas.

– Vem, senta aqui. – Venus apontou a cama, sentando ao lado da amiga logo em seguida.

– O que, de tão importante, precisa ser dito? – A morena mostrava a habitual carranca, a realidade dos atos anteriores apoderaram-se dela novamente. – Serenity sente sua falta e você acaba de mandá-la caminhar com um estranho!

– Sor Jadeite não é um estranho. – Retrucou.

– O príncipe me preocupa mais. – Mostrou uma expressão negativa e irritada. – Abra os olhos Venus, aqui é um território completamente desconhecido!

– Pare de reclamar e deixe-me falar! – Interrompeu e suspirou deixando os ombros caírem pesadamente. – Serenity ama aquele homem! Ela ama Endymion e ele a ama também!

–Eles mal se conhecem! – Aumentou o tom de voz.

– Não é isso! – A loira levantou as sobrancelhas quando afirmou ainda séria.

A princesa de fogo sentiu o sangue faltar a sua cabeça, provavelmente havia ficado pálida como uma folha de papel. Abriu a boca várias vezes antes de qualquer palavra formar-se, nada parecia coerente o suficiente para dizer, claro que Venus estava ficando louca e que ela sabia que eles só se conheceram aquele dia na lua. Isso era óbvio, amor não surgiria assim, ela acreditava que era como fogo que se atiça devagar.

– Eu sei que é difícil engolir. – Venus continuou. – Mas eu escoltei a princesa para cá várias vezes.

– Me diga que isso é... – Fitou os olhos azuis, eram sérios e determinados. De fato, não era mentira e as mãos de Mars fecharam no punho, com tanta força que poderia jurar que mataria a própria líder. – Desde quando? - A voz saiu como uma lâmina afiada.

– Há alguns meses. – Passou a mão na cabeça, jogando a franja para trás. – Olhe, Mars, eu tentei separá-los e é impossível.

– Impossível? – Levantou da cama rapidamente. – Venus, isso é perigoso! Colocou a vida da nossa princesa em perigo!

– O que há de tão perigoso no amor? – Encarou os orbes violetas com determinação.

– Não coloque essa sua pose altiva! – Gritou. – Nunca, jamais, use esses seus... Seus argumentos de deusa do amor para justificar um erro tão grave!

– Argumentos de deusa do amor? – Sentiu a raiva preencher-lhe o peito e puxou a senshi do fogo pelo pulso até a janela. – Olhe para eles lá embaixo, Mars! Olhe e me diga o que vê!

A visão do jardim de rosas vermelhas fez Mars arrepiar-se, ainda mais bonito que a amostra que teve do cenário do lado de dentro. Porém, o que chamou mesmo a atenção foi a princesa lunar que rodopiava em volta do homem de cabelos escuros que a perseguia com o olhar calmo naquela dança onde a melodia era o vento, as árvores à balançar, os pássaros e as risadas de ambos. Em minutos, o casal parou e as senshis viram a princesa aninhar-se nos braços de Endymion, o príncipe acariciava a sua cabeça e dizia coisas – as quais elas não podiam entender – que faziam Serenity chorar, mas não de tristeza, aquele era o choro da mais plena e verdadeira felicidade. As pequenas mãos da garota envolveram o pescoço de Endymion e eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Mars sentiu chamas dançarem em seu coração, como se tudo aquilo fosse predestinado a acontecer, era real, era o próprio amor representado sobre a sua vista.

– Compreende? – A líder tocou o ombro da outra.

– Eu... Consultarei as chamas. – Virou o rosto para o teto e apertou os lábios, nunca permitiria que lhe dissessem estar errada.

– Faça o que achar certo. – Venus voltou-se para o quarto. – Apenas peço-lhe para que continue escoltando a princesa para cá, sabe-se lá quantas vezes ela veio aqui sozinha sem que soubéssemos.

– Nunca a deixaria sozinha!

– Eu sei que não. – _"Nem eu deixaria, mas ela é esperta.", _pensou. – Eu tenho que ir agora, estarei na sala de guerra.

– Vá, eu cuido dela. – Massageou as têmporas, procurando absorver as informações.

– Mars... – Chamou antes de sair do quarto. - Não conte à ninguém.

A garota de olhos violeta afirmou com a cabeça e voltou para a sacada em plena vigilância. Venus fechou a porta atrás de si sentindo-se totalmente aliviada por ter dividido aquela informação com alguém. Caminhou de volta para a sala de guerra sentindo, até mesmo, os passos mais leves. Entrou no aposento e encontrou Kunzite debruçado sobre a mesa, as mãos estavam apoiadas sobre os cantos, fazendo tanta força que as pontas de seus dedos estavam brancas.

– General? – Chamou baixo.

– Milady. – Respondeu seco, sem olhar pra cima.

– Então... Está trabalhando onde? – Sorriu abaixando a cabeça até o mapa.

– América Central. – A voz era dura.

– Ah... - Caminhou até a prateleira e pegou um novo pergaminho do local onde ele dizia trabalhar.

A mulher abriu o mapa do outro lado, tentando entender o que o incomodava tanto, talvez Kunzite estivesse tenso pela vinda da princesa, só podia ser isso. Ficaram em um silêncio mortal até Venus resolver levantar ir até a bandeja de chá do outro lado da sala.

– Você quer? – Perguntou enquanto virava o conteúdo do líquido fumegante em uma xícara.

Kunzite levantou os olhos para a direção dela. Sua testa estava enrugada, os olhos duros, a boca fazia vários movimentos como se quisesse dizer algo, mas apenas conseguia morder o lábio inferior enquanto estalava a própria língua, ainda estava com raiva, muita raiva.

– Você o beijou? – Engoliu seco, tinha medo da resposta.

– Hein? – Abaixou a xícara de chá, surpresa.

– Me responda: Beijou Danburite? – Manteve-se quieto como uma carranca.

Venus sentiu todas as articulações do corpo falharem. A xícara que segurava na mão caiu, desfazendo em pedaços e molhando a barra do vestido branco com o chá quente. Queria negar, queria poder dizer que tudo era um mal entendido, mas vacilou encontrando os olhos de aço a interrogá-la.

– Eu... – A voz falhou.

– Então é verdade. – Concluiu ele, indo na direção da venusiana. Parou apenas quando a viu prensada contra a parede.

– Pare com isso. – Virou o rosto, sentia vergonha.

– Então o quê? – Puxou seu rosto de volta, ela devia olhar para ele. – Se beijaram ou não enquanto eu estava fora, Venus?

– Eu nunca... – Lágrimas ardiam antes de sair. – Ele me beijou, mas eu nunca quis! Eu estava confusa... Kunzite, por favor...

– Eu deveria saber mais do que ninguém que não poderia ser tão tolo. – Segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, olhando-a como se quisesse memorizá-lo em cada mínimo detalhe.

Pararam alguns minutos na mesma posição, Venus não conseguia conter as lágrimas enquanto ele a olhava analiticamente. Sentiu os dedos enluvados correrem por seu rosto e secarem sua bochecha, a expressão dele era desafiadora, em seguida os lábios dele apertarem contra os seus. O corpo de Venus estava prensado na parede pelo peso do corpo dele, moldando-se tão perfeitamente como da primeira vez. Kunzite manteve uma das mãos no pescoço dela e caminhou a outra por seus corpo de forma possessiva e única, enquanto aprofundava aquele beijo cada vez mais. Sentiu as mãos dela enroscarem em seu cabelo, da mesma forma em que as perna circularam a cintura, parou até que sentiu a loira implorar por ar.

– Isso acaba aqui. – Kunzite afirmou largando-a confusa e ainda ofegante apoiada na parede.

– General... Não, Kunzite, me escute! – A garganta deu um nó, não poderia tratá-la daquela maneira. – Eu nunca quis isso, eu nunca tive nenhum interesse nele, eu...

Um barulho estrondoso veio do lado de fora do castelo terrestre. A discussão do casal foi interrompida e ambos os sensos de liderança os fizeram apenas querer correr. Kunzite correu na frente, sacando a espada, Venus vinha logo atrás puxando a caneta de transformação e acionando seus poderes. O homem grisalho parou de repente, a loira viu a expressão assustada do general e voou, ambos pararam incrédulos com a visão. A parede a esquerda do salão de festas havia caído, na verdade, sido derrubada. Uma poeira densa subiu bloqueando a visão, o único vislumbre lá embaixo eram a luz das flechas de fogo vindas da silhueta feminina e, logo atrás dela, mais duas formas se protegiam dos ataques de energia escura que chegavam do lado de fora.

– Princesa! – A senshi loira alçou vôo, empurrando a poeira com as asas para fora.

– Venus! – Mars gritou, sangue escorria por pequenos cortes por todo o corpo, ela havia absorvido o impacto da parede. – Está lá fora!

– Mars, proteja-os! – Olhou para baixo e viu a princesa agarrada a Endymion. – Eu vou ver quem está lá fora...

Kunzite mal esperou Venus dissipar a poeira, empunhou a espada e correu para fora. Viu de onde os ataques vinham e foi seguindo a direção. Encontrou o Youma, era uma bela mulher coberta com espinhos, reconheceu como uma das sacerdotisas que cuidava do plantio._"O que fizeram com ela?"_, pensou engolindo seco, não queria machucar alguém de seu reino. Um espinho foi disparado contra ele, fazendo-o desviar rápido até o objeto tocar o chão e explodir em uma nuvem poeirenta.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – A voz conhecida de Venus veio de cima. – Assim explodirá tudo!

– Não me diga o que fazer em batalha! – Retrucou, empunhando sua arma e indo em direção ao monstro, recebendo outro contra-ataque que levantou mais poeira.

– Um Youma precisa ser purificado, se não quer me escutar em outras coisas, me escute nessa! – Empurrou com as asas mais uma vez.

– Não me diga o que fazer, não sou uma das suas senshis que se tremem de medo do que você diz! – Desferiu um golpe contra o monstro novamente sendo quase atingido.

Um clarão passou ao lado do rosto de Kunzite deixando um breve calor. A flecha acertou um dos braços do monstro que urrou de dor. Venus encontrou sua chance ali, invocou a corrente de seu planeta e seu encantamento voou sobre a vítima, fazendo-a retornar a forma normal. A mulher caiu no chão desmaiada, a senshi do amor chacoalhou as asas o máximo que pode para dissipar a fumaça de poeira, a mulher, já purificada, estava no chão. Onde Mars a havia acertado estava com uma ferida feia e profunda. Kunzite sentiu remorso e correu em direção a sacerdotisa, pegando-a no colo.

– General, seu rosto... – A loira gemeu.

– Vou cuidar dela, deixe-me, não preciso de seus cuidados. – Olhou por cima dos ombros, e voltou a caminhar deixando a mulher incrédula sozinha.

Venus não tinha tempo para a arrogância dele, havia feito um juramento de proteção e voltou correndo para dentro, onde sua princesa estava sentada na escadaria, ainda abraçada a Endymion, enquanto Mars vinha à passos fortes em sua direção.

– Eu sabia que isso era loucura! – Disse cortante, apontando o dedo para a loira. – Como você pode pensar que ela estaria segura aqui?

– Mars, acalme-se! – Venus respondeu, olhava para o chão.

– Acalmar-me? – Seu tom de voz era irônico. – Se eu não tivesse ficado olhando na sacada, quem iria proteger Serenity, quem?

– Mars, não grite com Venus... – A princesa mostrava súplica. – Isso nunca aconteceu antes, ela sempre esteve ao meu lado...

– Você, fique quieta e largue esse homem já! – Virou-se ameaçadora.

- Lady Mars, eu juro que se pudermos explicar... - Endymion soltou sua amada e chegou perto da guerreira de fogo.

– Não, você não pode! Se afaste dela! - Puxou Serenity pelo pulso e encarou seus olhos em súplica. - Eu quase a perdi, isso não vai acontecer novamente!

– Mars... – Serenity sentiu-se engasgar.

– Nós vamos embora! – Concluiu. – E você, Venus, juro que a reporto se não voltar amanhã!

– Não me ameace! – Agora sim, havia pisado no seu calo.

– Você é minha líder, Venus. – Estava ficando quente ali. – Mas nunca, nunca deixarei que coloque a nossa princesa em perigo, sinto muito.

– Nunca colocaria. – Suspirou. – Estarei na lua ao amanhecer, cuide-se. – Apontou para os ferimentos pelo corpo da parceira.

– Venus! – Serenity correu até ela, agarrando-a pela cintura. – O que vai acontecer agora?

– Eu não sei... – Afagou os odangos de sua protegida. – Estarei de volta amanhã e poderemos conversar. – Forçou um sorriso. – Agora, vá com Mars, já é noite.

- Adeus, Dymion... - Uma lágrima teimosa saiu rolou por seu rosto enquanto acenava por cima dos ombros para o príncipe.

A princesa lunar a agarrou com ainda mais força e se despediu. Venus observou Endymion as acompanhar com os olhos até desaparecerem no horizonte, na direção de uma das plataformas de transferência. Notou a dor nos olhos do príncipe, como se lhe tivessem arrancado um pedaço. Ele foi embora dali sem dizer nada.  
>A senshi do amor voltou, ainda anestesiada, para o seu quarto e despiu a roupa branca, indo em direção a grande tina de água quente e tomando um banho rápido, enrolou-se no roupão fino e olhou o cenário destruído pela vista da sacada. Os olhos encheram-se de água e a culpa de tudo que havia acontecido tomava conta da alma, pesava. E não apenas o acidente com sua princesa, o beijo com Adônis também, ela era responsável por tudo.<p>

– Venus! – O homem entrou no quarto sem bater.

– Adônis? – Virou-se, com o rosto molhado e vermelho pelo choro.

– Céus, o que está havendo? – Apressou o passo até a sacada e tomou-lhe em seus braços. – A princesa está bem, não está?

– Pela Deusa... – Fungou, enterrando a cabeça no peito do homem. – É tudo minha culpa!

– Não, nunca seria! – Acariciou os fios dourados e apoiou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça, completamente protetor. – Nunca seria sua culpa. – Sorriu malicioso enquanto ela não podia ver, aproveitando aquele momento.

Ali no jardim alguém voltava da enfermaria. O homem de cabelo branco saiu da batalha com um pequeno arranhão no rosto. Enquanto tratava sua própria ferida e observava o atendimento da garota que levou ali, sentia o coração acalmar e estava pronto para ouvir tudo o que Venus tinha para dizer, aquele havia sido apenas um dia ruim. E ela havia dito que não queria, não havia dado chances de explicação, não era? Talvez tenha sido a forma como Beryl expôs a situação, a presença daquela mulher o deixava nervoso naturalmente.

Kunzite estava certo de que Venus poderia explicar tudo a ele, havia ficado louco em pensar que disse a ela que tudo entre eles havia acabado. Confiante de que poderiam retomar de onde pararam, ele pediria desculpas por ser tão tolo, tinha essa certeza até olhar para cima, até ver a cena desagradável na sacada do quarto da mulher para quem jurava amor eterno.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Se eu disser que odiei escrever esse capítulo, você acreditam?  
>Então, odiei! xD~<strong>

**Tipo... Não gosto de faze Kunzy brigarem :~~**

**Mas, necessário pra trama! Adoro uma novela mexicana -SQN**

**hahahaha...**


	14. Capítulo 14 - Dever

**Capítulo 14 - Dever**

Parecia que o peso de mil homens estavam sobre os ombros de Venus quando parou em frente a porta da sala do trono lunar. Pensava que o tempo não havia sido seu amigo, tudo acontecera em um piscar de olhos depois do ataque. Adônis a deixara só e em silêncio, ela conseguira reunir suas coisas e antes mesmo do amanhecer alguém batera a sua porta fazendo seu coração pular ao ver Kunzite, foi ele que a deixara na plataforma para ir embora, provavelmente por ordem de Endymion. Durante todo o percurso era silêncio, Venus foi embora sem despedidas, sem palavras, ela recebeu apenas o olhar cinzento e frio como aço. Aquela era sua última, e dolorosa, lembrança terrestre: Os olhos cinzentos que tanto amava completamente duros e decepcionados.

Depois daquilo mal pode respirar ao chegar em solo lunar, teve de se preparar para apresentar-se a rainha, rapidamente, logo pela manhã, lá estava ela. A barriga congelou ao ouvir o toque das cornetas que vinham lá de dentro anunciando sua chegada, era como se o frio do mármore no chão do palácio subisse todo por seu corpo. A senshi respirou fundo quando a primeira fresta da porta abria, tentando controlar o misto de emoções que estavam dentro de si.

– Querida rainha Selene, é anuncaiada a chegada de Lady Freya*, primeira de seu nome, do planeta Vênus, futura regente do reino de Magellan, princesa da Estrela D'alva, herdeira do trono da estrela da manhã, primeira em comando das Senshis do reino lunar e Sailor Venus! – Um dos homens gritava enquanto a porta abria.

Venus recuperou a pose altiva diante da corte, olhou a sua volta e suas companheiras a aguardavam, viu em Mars o olhar duro, porém, caminhou lentamente até o trono, e ajoelhou-se em seguida.

– Majestades, rainha Selene, princesa Serenity. – Sua voz ecoou pelo salão.

– Querida, Venus. É uma benção dos deuses que esteja de volta. – Selene caminhava a passos lentos e calmos até a senshi. – Agradeço-lhe por este serviço árduo e maravilhoso que fez por estes longos dias.

– Era o meu dever, vossa graça. – Continuava ajoelhada.

– Foi muito boa guerreira, Mars reportou-me tudo, cada detalhe. – Abaixou as mãos até os ombros da garota ajoelhada, erguendo-a. – És uma líder sem igual.

– Mars... – As palavras perderam-se em sua garganta, Mars a tinha elogiado?

– Obrigada por proteger a minha criança, Venus. – Selene a abraçou e soltou, se afastando. – Tenho um presente para lhe dar.

A rainha lunar estendeu as mãos para o alto, com as palmas viradas para cima. A lua crescente em suas testa brilhou fracamente e, no alto, pequenos pontos de luz dourada pousavam sobre seus dedos tomando uma forma simétrica. Quando já não havia mais nenhum pontinho para se juntar, a forma explodiu em uma luz de diversas cores revelando uma espada de braço e bainha dourados, trabalhados perfeitamente com as marcantes duas luas crescentes dividindo a lâmina.

– Sailor Venus, dou a você, líder de minha guarda, a espada sagrada. – Selene abaixou a espada em direção a senshi. – Só pode ser empunhada por um verdadeiro líder, por aquele que aceita seu dever acima de qualquer coisa, só pode ser usada por aquele que estará disposto a tudo por sua missão.

– Majestade! – Venus ajoelhou novamente, o coração batia forte. Lembranças dos últimos dias invadiam a sua mente, a dor tomava conta de seu peito, sentia tudo aquilo entrar em conflito com o tamanho da responsabilidade que lhe era imposta.

– Levante-se e pegue-a. – Concluiu com sua habitual mansidão.

Venus levantou, os lábios tremiam, mas a mão esquerda foi em direção ao cabo de ouro da espada. Os dedos fecharam-se perfeitamente em torno do relevo trabalhado e a senshi, uma onda de energia emanava do objeto e perguntou-se se seria mesmo capaz de empunhá-la. Sentiu a espada sagrada pesar e em sua mente algo gritava para que sua decisão fosse tomada: Seria, então, ela a líder que colocaria o dever acima de qualquer coisa?

Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e, enfim, conseguiu pegar a arma.

– Não poderia receber maior honra, vossa graça. – A loira empunhou a espada, retirando-a da bainha, revelando sua lâmina perigosamente afiada. - Eu juro, em frente a toda esta corte, que meu dever não deixará de ser cumprido até o meu último suspiro.

Aplausos soaram por todo o salão real, a arma se desfez em luz novamente, mas Venus sabia, no seu íntimo, que bastava invocá-la e estaria em suas mãos novamente.

– Sei que você abriu mão de muita coisa para cumprir tudo o que lhe foi confiado, Freya. – Selene sorriu e mostrou aquela expressão incógnita que sempre confundia as pessoas sobre o que ela sabia ou não. - Honra é tê-la como guardiã da lua, agora vá e descanse.

Venus caminhou, ainda extasiada, pelos corredores e mais uma vez era como o peso do mundo sobre si. Quando fechou a porta de seu quarto uma dor de cabeça fulminante se fez presente e ela mal conseguia pensar na decisão que tomara tão bruscamente na sala do trono, jogou-se na cama, então, sua paz foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

– Entre! – Gritou.

– Venus! – A porta abriu e fechou rapidamente. – Parabéns pela espada.

– Jupiter... – Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo o peso da outra senshi afundar o colchão, e mirou o teto. – Apenas cumpri o meu dever.

– Mars nos contou tudo... – A senshi suspirou, recebendo de volta um longo silêncio. – Venus?

– Desculpe-me Jupiter, eu deveria ter contado. – O teto estava realmente interessante.

– Não pode abraçar o mundo sozinha V-chan. – Afagou os cabelos da outra. – Somos uma equipe e trabalhamos juntas.

– Eu sei... – Os olhos queimaram, queria mesmo chorar. – Eu deveria ter... Poderia ter evitado tanta coisa!

– A rainha proibiu Serenity de sair. – Foi direta.

– Como? – Arregalou os olhos.

– Serenity está em constante vigilância, ela não pode mais ir a Terra.

– Ela vai morrer se não puder ir à Terra! – O coração apertou como nunca antes.

– Eu entendo, Venus, mas o que aconteceu da última vez... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

– Droga! – Resmungou. – Eu falhei com todos! Com todos!

– O que aconteceu não foi sua culpa...

– Tudo o que aconteceu foi minha culpa, Jupiter! – Soluçou. – Eu poderia ter terminado mais rápido, eu poderia ter voltado e tudo estaria bem... Serenity estaria feliz!

– Do que está falando? – Era a primeira vez que via sua líder tão frágil. – V-chan, o que deixou de nos contar?

– Eu o vi pela primeira vez quando fui atrás da princesa em Elysium. Ele debochou de mim, ele brincou comigo, mas tornou-se meu aliado para protegê-la. Ele tentou beijar-me dias depois e eu o recusei, mas seus olhos, sua pele e a lembrança de seu toque feroz me faziam estremecer. Dia após dia eu me recusava a acreditar que ele me atraia e, por ironia, acabamos por trabalhar juntos. Foi quando ele me levou ao deserto, o deserto é um lugar quente, Jupiter, e nele faz frio durante à noite, mas me senti em brasas debaixo das estrelas! - Soluçou, as palavras jorravam em um desabafo choroso. - Nós voltamos e prometemos que aquilo jamais iria se repetir. Então, ele saiu em missão e voltou ferido, meu coração apertou e eu senti tanta dor, senti tanto medo, eu o curei... Depois daquilo todas as noites, todos os dias, tudo era como o calor do deserto e eu ansiava por seus beijos, por sua carícias e até mesmo por ouvir a respiração dele próxima. Ele disse que estaríamos juntos quando nossos reinos fossem um só, ele pediu-me para ser dele para sempre... – Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto alvo.

- Quem é esse "ele"? - Franziu a testa em preocupação.

– Então, ele não quis me ouvir, o general Kunzite me deixou, eu não significo nada para ele. - Continuou sem dar atenção a pergunta, mas mesmo assim fazendo Jupiter obter a resposta.

– Kunzite? Venus, você está... O general? – Jupiter a abraçou, sabia do tamanho da dor que amiga deveria estar sentido, afinal, ela entendia perfeitamente como isso era importante para um venusiano. Céus, amor era o que guiava até mesmo os poderes da amiga! - Ele é um tolo. – Aconchegou-a mais perto, não iria julgá-la, não da forma em que ela se encontrava.

– Não importa. – Fungou baixinho e recompôs. - Eu já fiz a minha escolha.

– Do que está falando? – Olhou confusa.

– Nunca mais colocarei a vida de Serenity em risco. – Levantou a mão para cima, fazendo a espada sagrada materializar-se mais uma vez. - Eu escolho meu dever.

* * *

><p>Beryl ria com toda a força para os espelhos, sendo seguida pela voz da mulher que refletia. O brilho em seus olhos revelava o sucesso de seus planos e a fúria de sua satisfação. Logo atrás dela, Adônis estava encostado da parede, trazendo uma postura enigmática e tranquila.<p>

– Você foi maravilhoso! – A mulher deliciava-se olhando o jovem.

– Não cante vitória tão cedo, Beryl... – Neherenia advertiu. – Ainda temos coisas a fazer, não é mesmo Danburite?

– Sim, minha senhora. – Concordou ainda sério.

– Então vá. – Beryl sorriu triunfante, deixando um beijo leve sobre os lábios do soldado.

Adônis saiu e voltou aos seus aposentos, trocando a roupa de oficial por um traje simples de linho, caminhou pelos corredores do castelo calmamente e chegou ao salão, vendo a parede destruída, onde muitos trabalhavam. Lançou o olhar para uma pessoa em especial que ajudava a retirar os restos da estrutura dali, o general da guarda do príncipe estava fora de seu habitual uniforme, vestido simploriamente assim como o venusiano. Pelo trabalho pesado, ele também encontrava-se sujo e suado, mas havia algo em seus olhos, algo que fez Adônis sentir uma pontada de prazer.

Adônis começou a trabalhar, lentamente se aproximava de Kunzite e via a fúria dele aumentar a cada passo dado, quando estava perto o suficiente, sentiu o frio dos orbes de aço encontrarem os seus.

– Perdeu algo aqui? – O shitennou foi direto.

– Desculpe-me general, mas preciso falar o quanto antes. – Fingiu inocência. – Eu consegui um condecoro de Vênus essa manhã.

– E eu deveria apertar a sua mão e dizer-lhe "parabéns"? – Ironizou, jogando um pedaço de concreto para fora.

– Desculpe, senhor. – Fez uma posição de sentido diante dele. – Agradeço a todo o treinamento que recebi como shitennou, mas estou voltando para Vênus. Quero muito ficar e ajudar, mas minha missão em Elysium está terminada.

– Certo. – Abaixou o olhar _"Já vai tarde, bastardo."_

– Eu serei aceito pela minha rainha. Eu poderei, finalmente, ser reconhecido como um homem em Vênus, poderei vê-la sem me esconder.

– O que disse? - Kunzite piscou repetidas vezes.

– Nada, senhor, perdoe-me! – Sorriu com verdadeira paixão. – Pensava alto.

Era muito claro para ele de tudo que aquele homem falava, então, eles se escondiam pois não poderiam ficar juntos?

Realmente, fazia sentido demais tudo aquilo. Agora ela havia ido embora e ele também, talvez fosse um plano muito bem bolado e Venus ainda conseguira arrancar dele informações preciosas de toda a Terra.

Palavras sem sentido soaram da boca do homem parada a sua frente e Adônis lhe apertou a mão, uma dor aguda instalou-se na palma de Kunzite. Ele viu o venusiano se afastar, seu sangue ardia e um poder estranho tomava conta de seu consciente, a raiva o tornava fraco para resistir, depois disso, tudo que conseguia sentir era ódio misturado a uma fraqueza estranha.

Kunzite parou o trabalho e seus passos o guiaram até a sala escura, uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos o esperava sentada em seu trono de ferro. Ela sorria magnífica em sua posição altiva. O general, por sua vez, ajoelhou-se perante ela.

– Minha rainha. – Cumprimentou.

– Bem-vindo, Malachite. – Gargalhou vitoriosa mais uma vez vendo os olhos dele, antes cinzas, verdes como musgo.

Dentro daquele corpo de oficial, outra consciência lutava para se libertar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: *Freya: Deusa do amor e da guerra, a mais bela das deusas nórdicas. Era líder das Amazonas Celestes. Sua essência é de vida, pois ela é a Deusa da fertilidade, da sexualidade, do amor e da beleza._**

**_Achei que esse nome, como se fosse o dela próprio, combinava mais e saia do casual Afrodite, certo? xD  
>Bom, espero que gostem!<br>Tão achando que essas moceenhas estão de brinca?_**

**_Não mesmo! O negócio é dominar a lua, fazer o estrago!_**

**_Odiei escrever esse capítulo também e, claro, vou continuar odiando escrever enquanto isso ficar assim :~~_**

**_Ai meu pai! Eu me odeio -q_**


	15. Capítulo 15 - Anfitriã

**Capítulo 15 - Anfitriã**

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde a sua volta. Embora tudo parecesse calmo, Venus continuava a treinar com a espada e colocar seu exército cada dia mais em um treinamento rigoroso, inclusive ela mesma. O suor escorria em pequenas gotículas por seu corpo, grudando os fios do cabelo dourado sobre a pele, enfeitando-a como se fossem fios de ouro sobre si. Movia a espada habilmente contra o oponente criado à partir de sua aura. Desviou para a esquerda, depois para a direita e a lâmina sagrada atravessou o corpo do inimigo, a arma do espectro caia no chão e o próprio se desfez em luz dourada. Venus respirou fundo e passou as costas das mãos sobre a testa, assustando-se ao ouvir aplausos.

– Você cresceu muito, princesa. - Encontrou o homem de cabelos brancos extremamente longos com a marca da lua crescente na testa e grandes olhos azuis a sorrir-lhe.

– Artie! – Jogou os braços em volta do guardião.

– Princesa, cuidado! – Apontou para a espada que quase o acertara.

– Me desculpe. – Soltou-lhe sem graça. – Estou tão feliz em lhe ver!

Artemis era seu pedacinho de Venus, seu melhor amigo e companheiro. Havia alguns meses desde que o guardião a conselheiro não visitava a lua, afinal, ele ainda era responsável por grande parte da diplomacia venusiana e sempre passava longos períodos por lá.

– Igualmente. – Afagou os fios dourados. - Acho que minha princesa precisa de cuidados. – Apontou para o rosto sujo e o suor.

– Acho que sim. – Gargalhou e guardou a espada, agarrando o braço do homem, sendo guiada para seus aposentos.

Entraram no quarto mortalmente branco, Artemis fechou a porta e indicou a entrada da casa de banho de onde uma fumaça clara saía por uma abertura mínima. Venus entrou no local sendo seguida pelo conselheiro, o cheiro cítrico do vapor denunciou a presença de certo perfume venusiano que a princesa conhecia muito bem como sendo seu favorito, sorriu para Artemis com um olhar cúmplice e se aproximou.

– Você sempre pensa em tudo! – Brincou, subindo os cabelos e virou de costas para ele.

– É o seu favorito e disseram-me que você precisava relaxar. – Desatou vagarosamente as fitas que prendiam o vestido de guerra.

– Eu estou ótima. – Mentiu, deixando o vestido escorregar pelo corpo.

– Não foi o que vi em campo hoje. – Tomou o tecido do chão, dobrando-o no colo.

– Artie... – A loira entrou na banheira quente.

– O ataque. – Suspirou pesadamente inalando o perfume no ar. – Fiquei tão preocupado depois que soube, você ficou um longo período em Elysion... Céus, podia ter acontecido tanta coisa com você!

– Eu estou grandinha, sei me cuidar. – Soltou uma risada triste e sentiu Artemis despejar algo sobre seus cabelos e massageá-los.

– Você é minha princesa e nada é mais importante no mundo que sua segurança. – Alisou alguns fios dourados. – Eu nunca iria me perdoar se algo tivesse acontecido com você, Freya.

– Não me chame pelo nome. – Esfregou o rosto. – Eu deixei de ser Freya há muito tempo.

– Não diga isso, pra mim você será sempre minha pequena princesa. – Continuou o carinho.

– Oh Artie... – Afundou na água com um olhar triste. – Eu queria ser responsável para com o meu dever como você!

– E você é! – Retrucou, dando-lhe uma bronca. – Pare de choramingar, você protege Serenity muito bem!

– Mas... – Deixou os ombros caírem, aquela discussão não daria em nada. – Artemis, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Engoliu a decepção quase que imediatamente.

– Trazer alguns soldados e vê-la, claro. – Enxaguou os cabelos da garota com cuidado.

– Soldados? – Venus terminou de esfregar o corpo.

– Sim, com o ataque a lua está reforçando a segurança. – Estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse e retirou uma toalha que estava em seus ombros. – Haverá um baile de boas vindas.

– Então é por isso que eu ganhei toda essa mordomia? – Zombou enquanto voltavam para o quarto.

– Certamente. – Afirmou com um aceno de cabeça brincalhão. – Deve recebe-los como soldados venusianos na Lua e ensinar-lhes tudo.

– E eu achava que tudo isso era saudade. – Sentou-se na penteadeira, deixando o guardião fazer seu trabalho com a escova de cabelo.

– Há um pouco dela também. – Beijou o topo da cabeça de sua princesa e colocou-se a separar o cabelo loiro em pequenas mexas.

* * *

><p>O general mais poderoso do shitennou entrou na sala de espelho a passos triunfantes. Passo a passo manteve o olhar erguido e jogou a capa para frente e ajoelhou diante da mulher sentada majestosamente na cadeira ouro e pedras escuras.<p>

– Está feito, minha rainha. – A voz do homem ecoou pelo vazio.

– Todos eles? – Olhou-o com desdém.

– Falta apenas um, mas garanto: Minha guarda é sua. – Sorriu de lado sentindo algo incomodá-lo por dentro. – Houve um pouco de resistência.

– Deve matar essa consciência, Malachite. – Beryl levantou. – Ao menos adormeça-o.

– É mais resistente do que eu imaginava, luta constantemente. – Suspirou olhando por cima dos olhos.

– Kunzite sempre foi teimoso. – Puxou o rosto do general com as mãos. – Seus olhos ficaram belos nessa nova cor, general. Ainda mais porque serve a mim. – Olhou diretamente os olhos do servo, verdes escuros opacos e sem vida.

– Devo chamá-los? – Ignorou o elogio, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça do outro tentando revidar a brincadeira da ruiva.

– Vejo uma pontada de ódio aí dentro querido, os olhos são as portas da alma! – Mostrou os dentes em um sorriso genuíno. – A lua vermelha está chegando, querido. Mobilize seus soldados, em dois dias nós vamos enfraquecer as tropas lunares.

– Sim, minha rainha. – Os dedos de Malachite enrolaram-se contra a sua vontade, fazendo pressão nas palmas das mãos.

* * *

><p>Já estava escuro quando Artemis fechou o último botão do vestido de Venus. Durante todo o tempo em que os dois passaram juntos, o guardião deixou claro que estava preocupado apenas em deixá-la perfeita para receber os novos reforços.<p>

– Bem, aqui está minha princesa. – Concluiu alegremente, virando-a para o espelho.

– Artie! – Exclamou ao ver o belo vestido laranja de tecido fino moldando-a e os cachos dourados presos no arco trançado tradicionalmente venusiano. – Fez uma belo trabalho!

– Sim, mas ainda não está pronto. – Com um pequeno movimento, a coroa dourada surgiu em suas mãos e o homem colocou-a sobre a cabeça da princesa. – Agora está!

– Céus... É a coroa _dela?_ – Levou uma das mãos a boca.

– A rainha Diana disse que gostaria muito que a usasse hoje. - Sorriu encarando o reflexo. – Fará as honras como uma rainha, não é?

– Farei. – Voltou a olhar-se tristemente no espelho. Será que ele a teria achado bonita naquela noite?

– Algo errado? – Perguntou.

– Não! – Balançou a cabeça. – Estou um pouco nervosa, entrar só, sabe?

– Não seja boba! – Ronronou, por vezes ele fazia aquilo, era um gato no final das contas. – Estarei por perto.

– Eu sei que estará. – Assentiu e fechou os olhos por um longo tempo.

– À propósito, eu preciso de um banho antes. Lhe buscarei logo mais.

Artemis saiu, deixando-a só e as lembranças de certo baile em que fora obrigada a dançar com certo general inundaram a sua mente. Tentava, por vezes, negar que tivesse acontecido algo, mas via Kunzite na mínimas coisas. Via seus olhos prateados refletidos em sua espada, o contraste do branco solo lunar com o céu lembrava o mesmo que sua pele morena fazia com suas vestes, ouvia a voz dele em meio aos seus soldados, sentia sua falta da presença e opinião quando bolava táticas, via-o nas tardes em que tomara gosto por chá, como ele, e até os cabelos prateados do velho amigo gato traziam lembranças de dias tão bons e tão apaixonados em que ela enroscava os dedos pelo emaranhado de fios de prata. Um leve batida na porta fez Venus secar o canto dos olhos com os dedos e recompor-se.

– Demorei? – Artemis estendeu a mão para ela.

– De forma alguma! – Foi até ele, agarrando seu braço. – Você fica ótimo vestido formalmente, Artie.

– Obrigado, mas essa capa machuca! – Fez uma falsa cara de dor e puxou o colarinho da camisa. – Isso é pra você. – Entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel cuidadosamente enrolado.

– Discurso?

– Exatamente.

– Ainda bem que você pensa em tudo!

Passaram pelos corredores do palácio de cristal parando atrás da longa cortina que separava a escadaria do salão cerimonial, ficaram em silêncio ouvindo a cerimônia de recepção dos soldados ser guiada por Selene. As coisas aconteciam como uma formatura e terminavam com um discurso de Venus, sua anfitriã. A loira deu graças ao papel em suas mãos, e mais graças ainda por ter um conselheiro tão prevenido como Artemis.

– ...Espero que a Lua lhes seja como um lar! – A voz de Selene era a única a ecoar pelo grande salão. – Sejam bem-vindos!

Um trompete anunciou o final do discurso da rainha, ela que desceu e sentou-se junto de sua filha e as outras guardiãs. Luna voltou ao alto e novamente o som do instrumento tomou o salão, a mulher limpou a garganta.

– Para encerrarmos nossa cerimônia, apresento-lhes Princesa Freya, futura regente do planeta Vênus, líder dos exércitos lunares e vossa anfitriã.

Soldados abriram parte da cortina pesada e revelaram o casal venusiano ir ao centro da escadaria. Artemis beijou a mão de sua protegida e juntou-se a Luna, deixando Venus sobre os aplausos. A senshi apoiou o papel sobre o pequeno palanque de cristal e levantou uma das mãos indicando silêncio.

– Soldados de Vênus, querido povo lunar... – Abaixou os olhos para o discurso. – Permitam-me começar meu discurso dizendo que estou muito feliz e honrada nesta noite por receber soldados de meu planeta natal. É um momento único ver que a nossa aliança cresce cada vez mais, assim como meu amor por ambos os reinos! – _"Artie, que discurso cafona!", _pensou sozinha. – Espero que esse seja um dos muitos marcos importantes da força do sistema solar como um grande reino de paz e prosperidade que se consolida à cada dia.

Venus engasgou ao notar um dos soldados sentados ali. Aquele cabelo de dourado pálido, os olhos verdes... Adônis estava lá e lhe sorria gentilmente enquanto discursava, a venusiana limpou a garganta e continuou a ler, tentando esconder a satisfação – e até um pouco da alegria – de encontrar o amigo que tanto a ajudara na Terra com o símbolo venusiano no peito.

– Desculpe. – Soltou um riso leve para a plateia. – Acredito veemente que com nossas forças unidas, conseguiremos atingir tais objetivos juntos. – Os lábios se curvaram para cima quando encarou Adônis novamente. - Amados soldados, espero que a lua seja um lar para todos vocês como tem sido para mim. Sejam muito bem-vindos! Obrigada!

Aplausos explodiram por todos os lados, seguidos da animada orquestra Lunar que começou a tocar e os empregados deram início a serventia do baile. Venus desceu a escadaria em meio à confusão que começava a se formar e juntou-se as amigas. Depois de uma longa conversa com Selene, a loira foi puxada por Artemis até o centro do salão. Ela, como anfitriã, deveria fazer as honras começando a dança. Foi guiada pelo parceiro até a pista encher-se de brilho, som e cores de vestidos rodopiando, sua dança com Artemis foi interrompida por uma mão enluvada no ombro do guardião.

– Me permite? – Adônis sorriu docemente para ela e voltou a atenção para Artemis.

– Cuide bem dela. – O homem sorriu e entregou a mão de Venus a ele.

– Adônis, o que está fazendo aqui? – Venus perguntou enquanto ele encaixava a mão em sua cintura.

– O mesmo que os outros soldados. – Revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio. – Olhe, Venus, eu decidi voltar e consegui alta patente!

– Como? – Balançou a cabeça.

– Depois do ataque na Terra vi que meu lugar não era lá. – Rodou a garota em seus braços. – Voltei o mais rápido que pude e fui recebido muito bem em Magellan, então, me ofereceram recrutamento lunar para segurança, já que conheço bem o Shitennou. Então, vim como general da tropa.

– Nossa! – Estava surpresa. – Então trabalharemos juntos!

– Venha! – Ele a tirou da pista, levando-a para a grande sacada do lado de fora, onde o vento frio da lua batia. – A Terra vista daqui em bem bonita, é um belo azul... – Segurou as mãos dela entre as suas.

– É realmente bonito... – Suspirou, pensar no planeta azul lhe causava dor.

– São como seus olhos. – Sorriu charmoso para ela, chegando cada vez mais perto. – Não tive a oportunidade de dizer-lhe o quão bonita está essa noite, parece uma rainha.

– Obrigada! – Sorriu de volta.

– Falo sério. – Abraçou a garota sem pensar duas vezes, em uma devoção nada contida.

– Adônis... - Sentiu um forte rubor tomar suas bochechas e afastou-se sem se soltar do abraço. – Não...

– Estou muito feliz em poder estar ao seu lado novamente, Venus. – Acariciou seu rosto devagar.

– Você é ótimo. – Mordeu o lábio inferior. – Mas eu fiz uma escolha, é meu dever acima de tudo.

– Dever antes do amor... – Desceu a mão para debaixo do seu queixo, erguendo-o. - Sei que não posso forçá-la a isso, mas eu já disse e volto a repetir: Eu a amo com todas as minhas forças, Venus. – Deixou um beijo leve e ressentido nos lábios da guerreira e saiu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Fazia tempo que queria colocar o Artemis na história e pra mim ele é esse fiel escudeiro que sabe fazer tranças hahahaha... Como um pai mesmo! xD~  
>Sobre o final com Adônis, quem leu Sailor V vai lembrar da referência que ele faz sobre "Sempre escolhendo o dever antes do amor" pra Minako. E eu queria puxar esse gancho... '3'<br>Bom, no mais é isso xD**


	16. Capítulo 16 - Consciência

**Capítulo 16 - Consciência**

A cabeça latejava, a consciência do homem gritava em seu pensamento não deixando a "casca" humana descansar. Malachite levantou o corpo suado da cama, jogando os lençóis ferozmente para cima e cambaleou, apoiando-se com ambos os braços na parede fria do quarto.

– Pare de lutar! – Resmungou.

_"Então saia do meu corpo!" – _A voz ecoou dentro da própria cabeça.

– Não o pertence mais. – Levou a mão direita a cabeça, sentindo outra pontada feroz. – Já disse milhões de vezes.

_"Eu já disse que não vou desistir." – _Pigarreou ainda mais forte. – _"Nem eu, Nephrite ou Jadeite!"_

– Seus amigos foram tão fracos quanto você. – Argumentou.

_"Você é um grande bastardo!" – _Gritou em mente.

– Você vai acabar nos matando, Lorde Kunzite! – Sentiu como se o crânio fosse explodir com a ferocidade, mas não perdeu a compostura.

_"Meus planos incluem mais do que matar apenas nós, acredite!" – _Vociferou – _"Pode ter certeza que quando sair daqui, Beryl e todos os envolvidos estarão em minha lista!"_

– Apenas tente e eu vou...

A porta abriu de uma vez e assustou o General Shitennou, o companheiro de longos cabelos loiros e feições delicadas entrou e o olhou com certa confusão. Malachite fechou os olhos empurrando a consciência pra longe, onde a voz não passava de um zumbido distante.

– Kunzite? – Zoicite chegou mais perto observando a expressão cansada do amigo. – Está se sentindo bem?

– Ótimo! – Riu sem emoção, Kunzite ainda estava agitado lá dentro. – Apenas uma dor de cabeça inconveniente.

_"Zoicite, vá embora... Ele o quer, vá embora, rápido!" – _Implorou.

– Certo, desde o ataque temos trabalhado bastante, deve ser cansaço. – Olhou desconfiado. – Estava na ronda da noite e Lady Beryl pediu para lhe chamar, parece ser algo urgente... Ao menos ela diz que é. – Deu de ombros.

– Certo... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu já vou.

– Vou indo, então. – Virou-se para ir embora.

_"Isso, vá!" – _Quase sentiu uma sensação de alívio até ver Zoicite virar.

– Seus olhos sempre foram verdes? - Olhou o superior curioso.

_"Claro que não, Zoicite! Droga!" _– Reclamou como se pudesse sacudi-lo com os pensamentos. – _"Vá embora daqui, estúpido!"_

– É uma bela cor! – Malachite olhou profundamente para Zoicite, era sua chance e havia sido muito conveniente.

– Mas o q... – O ruivo entrou em transe, seus olhos escureceram, sua mente foi tomada. Os olhos ganharam o mesmo tom de verde musgo.

_"Zoicite... Não!" – _Podia sentir a onda de prazer e vitória dançando em seu corpo tomado. – _"Não pense que..."_

– Agora vá e não entre sem bater novamente. - Ordenou Malachite e viu o shitennou mais jovem sumir pela porta sem falar uma única palavra. – E você fique quieto! Ele é apenas o primeiro.

Mais uma vez empurrou a consciência para o fundo, dessa vez conseguindo silenciá-lo. Malachite caminhou calmamente até o baú e pegou as vestes imaculadamente dobradas de dentro. Colocou-se no alinhado uniforme branco do Shitennou, prendeu a capa nos ombros e caminhou tranquilamente pelos corredores do castelo até chegar ao seu destino.

Beryl estava sentada majestosamente eu seu novo trono, um cetro sinistro estava apoiado ao seu lado e no topo de sua cabeça estava uma coroa prateada. Malachite adiantou-se e ajoelhou diante da bela e sinistra mulher que ela havia se tornado.

– Minha Rainha. – Reverenciou, fazendo a capa dançar ao redor de si.

– Mandei-lhe uma oportunidade maravilhosa, Malachite. – Olhou para baixo desdenhosa. – Você o fez?

– Sim, majestade.

– Está tudo pronto? – Um sorriso malicioso enfeitou o rosto de Beryl.

– Esse era o último general. – Confirmou. – Foi mais difícil do que pensei.

– A lua de sangue se aproxima, meu querido Malachite...

– Enfraqueceremos os exércitos lunares, minha senhora. – Levantou e chegou mais perto, beijando-lhe a mão.

A porta estalou, uma figura masculina entrou, fazendo Beryl se elevar do trono e tirar a atenção de Malachite. Adônis entrou tranquilamente no covil improvisado da rainha e ajoelhou-se diante dela, ignorando a presença indesejada do general Shitennou ao seu lado.

– Rainha Beryl, trago boas novas. – Abaixou a cabeça em total servidão.

– Adônis, querido, muito me agrada vê-lo depois de tantos dias. – Afagou a cabeça dourada com satisfação.

– A guarda está aberta. – O loiro olhou para cima recebendo um olhar de aprovação.

_"O que esse infeliz..." – _Kunzite gritava dentro da própria cabeça em uma explosão de raiva.

– Então é isso? – Malchite sorriu para si mesmo, era muito mais fácil empurrar Kunzite para fora quando ele estava com raiva. – Sei como mantê-lo quieto. – Olhou para Adônis e sondou a memória daquele com quem dividia o corpo, a imagem de um abraço em uma sacada o fez conseguir empurrar Kunzite completamente.

* * *

><p>Mercury estava concentrada mapeando cada satélite natural dos planetas aliados. Todos tinham seus habitantes e suas peculiaridades, assim como o povo da Lua tinha para com a Terra. Parou no meio de uma investigação das incontáveis luas e Urano quando os sensores demonstraram grande agitação próximos a atmosfera terrestre, algo estava errado. Revirou os dados do alarme, arregalou os olhos e correu para fora quando se deu conta da energia que se aproximava, quase trombando com Mars que vinha à passos largos e apressados.<p>

– Eu vi nas chamas! – A morena só conseguiu dizer isso.

– É perigoso? – Mercury perguntou inocentemente.

– Temos de evacuar a área sem causar pânico, certo? – Deixou a pergunta sem resposta. – Onde estão Venus e Jupiter?

– Jupiter está com a princesa dando lições, eu mesma a pedi para fazê-lo. – O coração da senshi da água batia ferozmente contra o seu peito. – Venus está na arena com os soldados trazidos do reforço.

– Melhor ainda. – Tentou ser firme, mas estava claramente tensa. – Chame Jupiter e cuidem das pessoas com cuidado, vou reunir-me a Venus e esperar por sua decisão.

– Mars... – Acenou com a cabeça concordando com a estratégia. – É perigoso o que você viu?

– Proteja nossa princesa, Mercury... – Trocou um olhar preocupado com a senshi, não havia tempo para explicar, lançou um olhar apertado e compreensivo.

– Protegerei. – Mercury entendera o recado.

Correram para lados opostos. Mercury subiu as escadas até o quarto da princesa tentando não tropeçar. O coração parecia que ia lhe saltar pela boca quando bateu apressadamente, sendo recebida por uma Jupiter confusa.

– Se está aqui pela lição eu juro que es... – Jupiter tentou argumentar.

– Precisamos ir para o abrigo do cristal, agora. – Gaguejou e tropeçou nas palavras, não era muito boa em interromper os outros.

– Jupiter, leve a princesa para o abrigo do cristal de prata, eu chamarei os civis.

– Mercury, o que está acontecendo? – Os orbes verde de Jupiter a fitaram.

– Acho que estamos sob ataque. – Concluiu. – Mars viu _aquela pessoa _nas chamas.

– Não... A maldição... – A respiração falhou e Jupiter levou uma das mãos a boca.

– O que vocês estão cochichando aí? – Serenity apareceu atrás de Jupiter com um olhar curioso.

– Vem, majestade. – A morena agarrou a princesa pelo pulso rapidamente. – Vamos buscar a sua mãe.

* * *

><p>Mars caminhou rapidamente. Nunca os corredores do castelo pareceram tão grandes, ela podia sentir toda a força esmagadora vindo de dentro da atmosfera terrestre e avançando sobre a lua gradativamente, era como se as chamas dentro de si agitassem cada vez mais como um aviso ou alarme natural que só ela tinha. Atravessou o pátio até a entrada da arena de treinamento aos tropeços, parando e recompondo-se para não causar alarde, respirou fundo e encontrou a senshi do amor, ao lado do conselheiro Artemis, rondando e gritando com algumas dezenas de soldados em meio a um treinamento de espadas.<p>

– Venus, Artemis... – Se aproximou e chamou a ambos para o canto da arena.

– Continuem, estarei olhando ainda! – Venus caminhou calmamente até Mars. – O que foi?

– Mande que os soldados parem. - Mars franziu o cenho. – Estamos sob ataque.

– Do que você está falando, Mars? – Artemis curvou-se para mais perto tentando compreender o tom trêmula.

– É a energia _dela_... Eu sinto. – Os lábios tremeram ainda mais. – A maldição...

– Não! - Os olhos azuis de Venus fulminaram. – Quanto tempo nós temos?

– Não sei, tudo dentro de mim se agita quanto mais perto eles chegam. – Mars levou as mãos ao peito. – V-chan, eles vão chegar logo.

– _Eles? Quem são eles?_ – Pensou. E sem ter qualquer raciocínio sobre as suas ações, a loira virou-se para os soldados no pátio. - Eu quero todos armados e protegidos até os dentes, agora! – Gritou altiva. – Artie, você pode cuidar disso?

– Sempre, minha princesa. – O homem de olhar felino afirmou indo para o seu posto.

– Quero todos no pátio em cinco minutos, obedeçam Sor Artemis e isso não é um treinamento! – Acenou com a cabeça para o guardião e voltou a atenção para Mars. – Onde está Serenity?

– Com Jupiter e Mercury.

– Vamos até elas, agora! – Voltou para olhar para trás, onde seu guardião começava a preparar o exército para a batalha.

Venus acompanhou Mars em um silencio tenso e perturbador. Sabia que a amiga podia sentir as energias malignas de uma forma como nenhuma outra, viu em cada ação de Mars que aquilo a deveria estar consumindo como fogo vivo, jamais duvidaria da gravidade que o ataque representava e do medo que a morena sentia.

A garganta de Venus apertou em um nó quando chegaram a câmara do cristal de prata onde Jupiter e Mercury tentavam acalmar os empregados do palácio. Sentiu uma tristeza imensa ao notar a princesa confusa e Selene falando em sua voz doce e monótona aos seus súditos palavras de consolo. A rainha enviou a líder das senshi um olhar que lhe era de total compreensão, o que a fez assumir o posto que lhe era confiado.

– Jupiter, Mars, Mercury. – Puxou as três guerreiras. – Temos de ir, vocês sabem. – Recebeu a afirmação das três meninas, levantou a cabeça e puxou o ar. – Minhas rainha e princesa, povo da lua, deixo-vos sobre os cuidados de Luna. Hoje provarão o verdadeiro poder de uma Sailor Senshi!

Os gritos e aplausos ecoaram pelas paredes brancas da câmara subterrânea. As quatro guardiãs trocaram olhares e receberam a permissão da rainha para ir embora. Então, juntaram as mãos, sumindo em uma nuvem de poeira brilhante e colorida.

* * *

><p>Os homens de Elysion pairavam sobre a imensidão cósmica em seus navios de guerra. Muitos sentiam a pressão da atmosfera pressionando seus corpos pela primeira vez e ansiavam por isso. Seguiram todas as ordens do generais Shitennou que afirmavam em cada palavra jorrada de ódio e ressentimento contra o povo da lua. Os quatro homens haviam plantado a semente em seus exército aos poucos sobre a impureza dos povos de fora: Mercurianos podiam matar-lhes com sua inteligência e astúcia; Jupiterianos roubariam sua força, suas matas e seu cultivo; Marcianos iriam fazê-los queimar e roubar-lhes a alma com seu ocultismo; Venusianos eram a escória e o retrato da promiscuidade que lhe roubariam o coração com feitiços e o Lunares que lhes roubavam a energia vital, a vida longa à qual tinham direito. Tudo plantado em suas mentes devagar e escondido, todos mudados em questão de dias, pelas costas de seu príncipe e tudo que precisaram foi de uma justificativa como o ataque quando a princesa lunar apareceu, quando hospedaram a jovem guerreira senshi.<p>

Malachite liderava o barco flutuante na linha de frente, riu ao perceber a agitação da consciência ainda acordada tentando escapar e pará-lo, era inútil. O Youma já havia aprendido a lidar com tal teimosia nos últimos dias, bastava puxar da memória algumas cenas que envolviam Sailor Venus e o soldado Danburite, às vezes até ele mesmo montava cenas em sua imaginação para irritá-lo e mandá-lo embora, era extremamente prazeroso brincar com a revolta de alguém que ao menos podia se defender.

_"Se pensa que esse ataque será bem sucedido, esqueça." – _Desdenhou.

– Será que é pedir demais para você ficar calado? – Revirou os olhos.

_"Não enquanto eu puder atrapalhar."_

– Vamos ver... – Fechou os olhos começando a mentalizar uma cena nada comportada entre Venus e Adônis, criada por sua imaginação.

_"Pare!" – _Gritou, mas continuou recebendo as imagens tão insatisfatórias como presente. Kunzite sabia que não podia ter raiva ou medo, o Youma se alimentava daquilo, mas era impossível evitar... Pensou que dessa vez iria cair em inconsciência profunda quando tudo balançou e pode ver através dos seus olhos novamente. Algo explodira o barco ao lado, Sailor Marte voava logo na linha de frente do exército que os aguardava, a senshi do fogo atirava flechas em chamas no navio. Pouco mais ao lado, Mercury controlava o avanço do outro navio com ondas e Jupiter destruía velas com trovões, essas desabavam e brilhavam em fogo verde e mágico.

Os terráqueos começaram a revidar, em poder, magia negra e força tal qual os soldados do outro lado. Malachite ordenava os ataques aos berros enquanto ainda mantinha-se no controle do timão, as mãos apertadas ao redor do objeto de madeira afrouxaram quando a quarta senshi surgiu diante dos seus olhos. Kunzite lutou novamente dentro dele e captou a decepção de Sailor Venus quando viu a mulher morder os lábios.

– Eu não posso acreditar. – Venus levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e enviou-lhe um beijo, um beijo quase fatal, um beijo que destruiu boa parte do lado do navio e que varreu soldados terrestres para fora.

Malachite sentiu na pele a força do sentimento e da dor do general de quem ocupava o corpo. Nojo o inundou daquele sentimento inútil de amor e culpa, levantou-se do chão pronto para revidar, Kunzite o segurou, conseguiu de volta o movimento do corpo e por dois segundos conseguira fazer o que não foi capaz nos últimos dias. Jogou os braços de volta para o timão e jogou o barco contra outro da própria frota, este liderado por Jadeite. Ambos os veículos perderam a utilidade.

– Recuem! - Nephrite ordenou e rapidamente manobrou recebendo os outros generais, largando a mercê os outros dos seus perdidos em meio ao ataque.

Malachite grunhiu, queria matar aquele idiota com quem foi obrigado a conviver dentro de si, ele estragou tudo! Pulou para fora do navio destruído, mas antes olhou para trás contemplando as quatro guerreiras senshi fechando a guarda com seus poderes, elas eram, de fato, poderosas.

Lá dentro, impotente, Kunzite apenas conseguia ver Venus chorar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Psé galerö, agora acho que entendem que o Kunzy e os outros generais estão meio que possuídos.  
>Utilizei os nomes da dublagem do anime classic só pra diferenciar xD~<br>As coisas estão caminhando para o fim(awwwwn D:) Talvez uns 3 capítulos marquem o fim da história... **


	17. Capítulo 17 - Guerra

**Capítulo 17 - Guerra**

– Venus acalme-se, eles se foram! – Artemis dizia de longe, não se atrevia a chegar perto. Desde o fim do ataque, Venus estava visivelmente perturbada. Não respondia direito a quaisquer que fossem as perguntas ou relatava nada com coerência. Isso era tão atípico que a rainha deu ordens diretas à Artemis para que a levasse para descansar. Missão que foi falhada, afinal a loira estava andando em círculos no próprio quarto e se recusava a obter o descanso.

– Você não entende, eles vão voltar! - A loira parou de uma vez e pendeu a cabeça para frente.

Tudo havia sido muito rápido. O aviso de Mars, a preocupação com o povo da lua, a preparação do exército, o confronto com os terrestres, a surpresa dos responsáveis pelo ataque... Tudo tão imprevisível, ela detestava não ter controle sobre os acontecimentos, ainda mais quando envolvia a segurança daquilo lhe era confiado.

Venus olhou para frente e encarou o seu guardião de cabelos brancos, estava machucado, mas não saia do quarto, tão fiel. Os olhos queimarem, as lágrimas escorreram e pingaram no chão como um goteira incontrolável, ao menos na frente de Artemis não era obrigada a esconder nada, principalmente a culpa.

– Foi tudo minha culpa, Artie... – Soluçou. – Se eu não tivesse acreditado neles, que eles eram bons... Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção enquanto estive lá!

– Princesa, não é sua culpa. – Finalmente sentiu-se à vontade para segurar a garota em ambos os braços guiando-a para sentar na cama. Sabia que a palavra "eles" não era bem um plural. – O amor nos cega. – Concluiu em um suspiro enquanto agachava até a altura de frente para ela.

– Esse é o problema! Eu deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que poderia me cegar! – Apertou uma das mãos do companheiro sobre os ombros. – Olhe para você, você está ferido, meu exército está ferido, alguns estão mortos!

– Eu estou bem, eles ficarão bem e aqueles que se foram, sabiam do risco ao alistar-se... Quero apenas que respire fundo, agora. – Tentava acalmar a protegida de alguma forma. – Agora você tem de ser forte. O pior já passou, por enquanto.

– Eu não vou conseguir descansar. – Os ombros caíram.

– Tudo bem. – Acariciou os cabelos de Venus e colocou fios delicadamente atrás da orelha dela e a puxou para olhar para cima. - Vamos lavar o seu rosto e descer para fazer o relatório, está bem? É isso que você quer?

Aquiesceu ainda trêmula e confusa pelos pensamentos que a tomavam durante todo o processo silencioso em que Artemis a limpava, cuidava de suas feridas, a vestia e penteava os cabelos. O homem terminou seu trabalho e estendeu o braço para ela agarrar, Venus olhava tristemente o uniforme dele e os cortes rodeados de sangue seco. Queria que ele fosse embora, que ele fosse se cuidar, mas sabia que qualquer tentativa de pedir ao doce Artemis para fazê-lo seria inútil, sua lealdade para com ela podia ser equiparada a mesma que ela própria tinha com Serenity.

– Você acha que pode responder as perguntas da rainha, agora? – Perguntou calmamente.

– Sim, mas... – A expressão dolorosa ainda estava lá, parecia tão diferente da líder determinada que sempre fora. – Prometa-me que vai se cuidar, Artie.

– Para você, qualquer coisa, minha princesa. – Beijou o topo da cabeça dourada de Venus e a guiava pelos corredores.

Beijos eram os cumprimentos mais doces em muitas partes do universo, para um venusiano, beijos eram formas mais potentes de afeto, respeito e compreensão. Para Venus, o beijo de Artemis era a maior prova de lealdade e amor. Amava tanto seu guardião... Doía tanto vê-lo tão firme ao seu lado quando ela mesma parecia quebrada e sem conserto. Venus havia entregado seus beijos a alguém, este mesmo alguém que a tornava impotente diante da situação, alguém que a havia traído e causado uma dor tão intensa que ultrapassa até mesmo a dor física. Pensar em tudo que acontecera em tão pouco tempo, causava um sentimento de repulsa e uma vontade imensa de dar meia volta e trancar-se no quarto, mas Artemis mantinha seu braço no dela, mantendo aceso seu senso de proteção a Serenity e ao reino lunar.

Entraram na sala particular da rainha quietos e foram recebidos pela mulher de semblante calmo e encantador sentada na mesa do conselho só. Selene fez um pequeno sinal com as mãos para Venus, o que foi suficiente para que a senshi abandonasse Artemis – não sem antes beijar sua testa e fazê-lo entender que era importante que ficasse bem – e chegasse mais perto.

* * *

><p>O príncipe terrestre correu furtivamente pelos corredores do castelo. Seus generais haviam ficados distantes nos últimos dias e naquele dia em especial haviam desaparecido, assim como notícias de sua amada, descobrira logo em meio à burburinhos de empregados e soldados mais baixos sobre o recente ataque a lua, sentiu os joelhos falharem ao pensar que algo poderia ter acontecido a Serenity. Correu até o campo de treinamento para constatar tal informação e viu seus Shitennou voltarem e organizar os exércitos e correrem com os feridos em direção a mulher ruiva que os curava instantaneamente, tudo em absoluto silêncio.<p>

Endymion sentiu a força esmagadora e desconfortável que brotava daquele lugar, pensou que coisa poderia ter colocado seus homens contra a lua e, mais ainda, agirem sem seu consentimento. Buscou seus generais mais uma vez na multidão e eles estavam ajoelhados diante da mulher. O príncipe terrestre chegou mais perto e viu os olhos ofuscados e verdes dos seus homens, algo estava errado.

– Eu quero Endymion! – Beryl gritou.

– Sim, minha rainha. – Malachite disse entre os dentes.

O príncipe correu o mais rápido que pode. Aqueles não eram, nem de perto, os seus homens. Ele parou no meio da floresta fechada que cercavam seu reino, respirou fundo tentando concentrar seu pensamento e esquecer a garganta seca pelo esforço. A princesa o havia ensinado, com sua própria magia, à ir furtivamente à lua – ato que nem os próprios generais ou senshi tinham conhecimento – em poucos minutos ele estava dentro do quarto branco e puro de Serenity esperando-a voltar.

* * *

><p>As sailor senshis finalmente estavam todas juntas na sala sentadas em volta a mesa do conselho juntamente de Selene e Serenity. A rainha escutou atentamente cada uma delas contar a sua parte da batalha, o que viram, quem viram, quantos perderam. Até mesmo estimativas de quantos conseguiram matar e segurar o avanço.<p>

– O soldado que me atacou, ele disse que o poder do cristal de prata era por direito terrestre. – Mercury olhou sobre os cílios para a rainha.

– A Aliança de Prata perdeu sua confiança em Elysion. – Selene concluiu, era impressionante que mesmo nessa situação ela ainda conseguia ter tanta calma. – Não bastasse o risco em que minha filha foi colocada anteriormente, esse ataque reforçou minhas suspeitas sobre o poder maligno que se instala naquele planeta.

– Mãe... – Serenity gemeu baixinho. – Não consigo acreditar que eles fizeram isso deliberadamente...

– Nem todos tem o coração tão puro e bom como você, princesa. – Jupiter cruzou os braços.

– Mas eu sei que Endymion pode explicar, eu sei. – A voz da princesa denunciava um choro embargado.

– Explicar? – Mars apertou os lábios. – Ele poderia tê-la matado!

– Ele nunca faria isso! – Serenity levantou e apoiou-se com os dois braços sobre a mesa. – Ele nunca me machucaria!

– Do que você está falando, princesa? – Mars ralhou e levantou-se da mesma forma, trocando farpas com sua protegida. – Você mal o conhece!

– Eu o conheço a muito tempo! Eu o amo!

– Você acha que o ama por causa de alguns encontros às escuras? – A morena deixou o veneno e raiva saírem nas palavras.

– Não! Há muito mais que vocês não sabem, vocês não entendem... – Lágrimas desceram dos olhos cristalinos.

– Do que você está falando, filha? – Selene, pela primeira vez, mostrou o tom curioso.

– Diga à elas, Venus! Diga que ele jamais faria isso! – Retrucou lançando um olhar a senshi loira.

As outras senshis e a rainha esperaram a resposta vir, Venus umedeceu os lábios e respirou fundo como se fosse a pergunta mais normal do mundo. Fechou os olhos por um período e se levantou com calma, fazendo o som da cadeira ruir por toda a sala.

– Eu não vou dizer nada, princesa. – Juntou as mãos na frente do peito como uma reza e finalmente teve coragem para olhar para a rainha. – Nada além do que se eu não tivesse permitido, nada disso estaria acontecendo. – Limpou a garganta antes de continuar. - Minha rainha, eu acompanhei Serenity por meses indo a Elysion, não algumas semanas como disse, Mars. Eu os vi construir um romance e a ideia do casamento foi totalmente minha, pois, queria ver Serenity feliz. Eu não cumpri meu dever e minha promessa e assumo meu erro. Peço perdão pelo meu erro e vou entender totalmente se vossa graça achar que eu não devo mais pertencer aos exércitos.

– Venus... – Mercury levou uma das mãos a boca.

Mais uma vez o silêncio mortal tomou conta da sala. Venus manteve a pose altiva e séria, esperando o parecer da rainha. Observou Serenity chorar e soluçar quieta, Mars a encarar como uma presa, Mercury arregalar os olhos e Jupiter franzir o cenho em total compreensão.

– Querida Freya. – Por fim, Selene falou. – Você é uma guerreira excepcional, eu confio em você, eu imagino que deva ter sido muito difícil. – Curvou um lábios em um pequeno sorriso. – Na verdade, é muito difícil escolher entre dever e amor, não há do que se desculpar.

– Rainha Selene... – Pelo tom de voz de Selene, Venus podia jurar que ela não estava falando de seu amor por Serenity, mas sim de que a rainha sabia bem mais do que queria contar.

– Você é a escolhida dos meus exércitos, você os treinou e conseguiu fazer o inimigo recuar. – Completou. – A espada sagrada escolheu a você, não fui eu. Diga-me: Depois de tudo isso, o que você, como líder, tira dessa conversa?

– Todos eles são uma ameaça. – Ergueu o queixo e, naquele momento, a líder das sailors senshi estava de volta. - Estamos entrando em uma guerra.

* * *

><p>Beryl estava sentada em seu trono, a voz de seu poder negro ria em satisfação e glória. A insanidade a havia tornado orgulhosa do ato cometido por, agora, seus generais. O exército lunar estava enfraquecido, além disso, a senshi do amor estava fraca por fora e por dentro.<p>

– Não o encontraram? – Perguntou entre os dentes.

– Não, minha rainha. – Jadeite respondeu prontamente.

– Procurei por toda parte, existem apenas rastros de sua magia. – Ziocite concluiu.

– Temo que ele tenha ido para lua, minha rainha. – Neflite foi o último à falar.

– Tudo bem... – Jogou os cabelo ruivos para trás e conteve a raiva.

– Acha que ele pode avisar os lunares, rainha Beryl? – Malachite perguntou respeitosamente.

– Isso não me assusta. – Estou o pescoço.

– Do que fala, vossa graça? – Malachite adiantou-se antes dos outros.

– O líder de um exército quebrado é a ruína de todo ele. – Falou baixo e se levantou, olhando diretamente para os quatro shitennou ajoelhados diante dela.

– O próximo será definitivo, minha rainha. – O homem de cabelos platinados disse em voz rouca e levemente dolorosa em consequência da outra consciência dentro de si, o que Beryl notou.

– General Kunzite... – A ruiva chegou mais perto e tomou o rosto com ambas as mãos olhando profundamente em seus olhos. – Você ainda luta, aí dentro? – O corpo do homem estremeceu em suas mãos. – Deve ter sido horrível ver a decepção daquela mulher, não é?

– Cale a... – Malachite torceu o corpo, Kunzite quase havia conseguido voltar por segundos.

– Você é forte, querido. – Levantou as mãos e acariciou os cabelos prateados. – Tenho uma surpresa para você. – Estalou os dedos.

O cetro negro flutuou até as mãos da rainha, ela abaixou o grande cristal no topo até o general, o objeto cintilou e começou a mostrar uma imagem turva que aos poucos se estabilizava. Danburite apareceu entre os soldados lunares, fora recebido Venus, havia entrado no quarto da senshi e depois quebrou as proteções e portões da órbita, desfazia uma por uma, enfraquecendo-as com magia das trevas. Kunzite, preso, observou e tentou encontrar qualquer sinal nos olhos do soldado que o traíssem, não viu nada, o homem era ele mesmo.

_– "Porco imundo..." _– Soou dentro da própria cabeça, se pudesse sentir seu corpo agora, com certeza seu coração estaria disparado e as veias pulsantes.

– O amor nos deixa tolos, general. – A raiva continuou e se aproximou até quase tocarem os narizes. – E Danburite está doente de amor. – Sorriu de lado e aos poucos mostrou os dentes. – Temo que tenhamos de trazer meu Endymion de volta...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Fiquei alguns dias escrevendo esse capítulo pq ele não ficava satisfatório de forma alguma! Na revisão, ainda, mandei ver, ARGH!**

**Essa Beryl tá virada no Jiraya... T-R-E-T-A!**


	18. Capítulo 18 - Loucura

**Capítulo 18 - Loucura**

Serenity pisou forte enquanto corria. Lágrimas corriam como uma cachoeira por seu rosto inchado, enquanto a mesma tentava enxugar o ranho que descia pelo nariz fortemente vermelho e entupido pelo choro. Em algum momento, Luna tentou segurá-la e trazer-lhe consolo, mas ela empurrou o braço de sua guardiã com tal violência que fez a mulher encolher-se, afinal, a princesa nunca havia sido grossa e a atitude só reforçou o sinal de que a conversa com sua mãe e a senshis não havia sido nada amigável.

A princesa lunar bateu a porta do quarto tão violentamente que o som pode ser ouvido de boa parte dos corredores, mas ela pouco se importou e correu para a cama, onde ajoelhou-se e abaixou o rosto para molhar o colchão.

– Por que você chora? – A voz do homem chegou junto com um afagar tranquilo nos cabelos cor de prata.

– Dymion? – Levantou o olhar cheio de água e percebeu o terráqueo abaixado ao seu lado, ainda mantendo o carinho em seu cabelo. Não pode deixar de jogar-se em seus braços. – Como você...

– Shhhh... – Pediu o silêncio com ternura, tentando secar o rosto da amada. – Há muito o que explicar, mas antes me diga o motivo dessas lágrimas.

– Seu povo nos atacou, eles feriram e mataram nossos soldados... – Mordeu os lábios. – Minha mãe decidiu que eu não posso mais vê-lo e eu... Diga a ela que pode explicar!

– Bom... – Franziu o cenho.

– Você pode... Não é?

– Serenity, eu não sei se posso.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Olhou espantada para ele.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Mas garanto que não tenho um dedo nesse ato! – Estalou a língua antes de continuar. – Agiram em minhas costas!

– Como?

– Meus generais, Beryl, meus soldados... Todos eles planejaram o ataque nas minhas costas! – Não conseguia esconder a vergonha diante da situação. - Ouvi Beryl dizendo que me buscaria, então, eu fugi.

– Eu sabia! – Abraçou Endymion com tanta força que talvez fosse capaz de sufocá-lo. – Temos que explicar a elas, você nunca me machucaria, nunca machucaria os meus. Todos precisam saber!

– Meu amor, é perigoso, se sua mãe souber...

– Elas já sabem de tudo, eu contei hoje! – Interrompeu.

– Você... Contou? – Arregalou os orbes azuis.

– Eu o amo, Endymion. – Pela primeira vez ela não parecia a criança inocente e doce. – Eu já não aguentava mais esconder o que sinto por você. Sem você, meu amor, eu morreria.

– Serenity...

– Fique esta noite comigo, amanhã, contaremos a todos. – Pendurou-se no pescoço do homem e puxou para um beijo urgente, caloroso e cheio de paixão.

A noite passou rapidamente entre as carícias e trocas de juras de amor. Na manhã lunar, a princesa havia solicitado a presença de Jupiter. A guerreira mais poderosa também era a mais doce e compreensiva e a princesa achou que era prudente que ela fosse a primeira a saber que Endymion estava na lua.

Jupiter entrou no quarto tomando um grande susto, que a fez invocar a habitual antena de batalha antes de ser abraçada por sua princesa que implorava por clemência. Foi, então, que além de ser a primeira a saber da presença do terrestre, também foi a primeira a ouvir toda sua explicação.

– Certo, princesa... – Suspirou pesadamente. – Eu acredito em cada palavra, mas não posso deixá-la estar com ele até convocar a assembléia de emergência.

– Ju, ele é inocente! – Tentou argumentar.

– Lady Jupiter tem razão. – Endymion acariciou o rosto da princesa lunar. – Se quero demonstrar que posso ser confiável, devo entregar-me aos guardas.

– Mas Dymion... – Fungou.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. – O homem baixou-se e beijou Serenity ternamente.

– Por favor, me acompanhe, majestade. – A senshi que os acompanhava fez sinal para que saíssem do quarto e recebeu um olhar surpreso da serva que aguardava do lado de fora. – Chame as outras senshi e as mande para a sala do trono. Também quero que Luna venha para o quarto e acompanhe a princesa Serenity, rápido.

– Sim, Lady Jupiter. – Respondeu a menina que fez uma reverência e saiu apressada pelos corredores.

Andaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas com o som de seus calçados batendo no chão da edificação branca e pura da lua. Pararam no centro de um grande salão circular.

– Isso pode doer um pouco. – Sorriu para Endymion e virou um dos braços do homem para trás sem aviso. – Atenção, guardas: Eu tenho um prisioneiro! – Ouviu o príncipe gemer ao ser imobilizado.

* * *

><p>– Lady Venus, eu posso entrar? – Adônis batia na porta do quarto levemente, aguardando uma resposta.<p>

– Está aberta. – A voz da guerreira veio abafada do outro lado.

O soldado encontrou Venus debruçada sobre diferentes papéis espalhados sobre uma mesa de madeira manchada de tinta. Aproximou-se e viu que ela não tirou os olhos um segundo sequer dos pergaminhos ainda com aparência nova que ele reconheceu como os que ela mesma havia escrito em forma de relatórios durante sua recente permanência em Elysion.

– Eu trago notícias dos soldados. – Arranhou a garganta, o que a fez o olhar de soslaio.

– Como eles estão? – Voltou a atenção para as informações sobre a mesa.

– A maioria está se recuperando bem, a rainha foi muito gentil em ceder um pouco do poder do cristal de prata para cuidar deles.

– Alguém mais... – Engoliu seco.

– Venus... – Estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe o ombro e sentiu um leve arrepio. – Não, ninguém mais morreu.

– Que bom... – Um sorriso sem graça estava estampado em seu rosto quando a loira virou para ver o amigo e tocar-lhe a mão. – Obrigada por sua ajuda, Adônis. Tem sido muito bom tê-lo por perto para me apoiar, agradeço muito por estar ao meu lado nesse momento tão necessário.

– Estaria ao seu lado mesmo se não fosse necessário. – Subiu a mão para o rosto alvo da Senshi e abaixou o rosto até o dela, tornando-se próximo.

– Você sabe que não. – Venus afastou o corpo e franziu as sobrancelhas. – E você sabe porquê.

– Me perdoe. – Os lábios tremeram. – Solicitam sua presença na sala do trono, milady.

– Estarei lá em instantes. – A voz fria da venusiana cortou o ambiente.

Adônis sentiu o corpo congelar e a alma afundar-se em rejeição. Lambeu os lábios e os torceu em seguida, como se quisesse dizer qualquer coisa, nada fazia sentido.

– Está dispensado. – A senshi voltou o corpo para se debruçar sobre os papéis, ignorando a saída do ex-shitennou.

O homem caminhou derrotado pelos corredores do palácio de cristal, sentia-se miserável diante da situação. Entrou rapidamente em sua sala e sacou um velho baralho, embaralhou por minutos e jogou cinco cartas uma a uma sobre a mesa. Virou a primeira encontrando o valete de ouros e, em seguida, a rainha de copas.

– Eu e minha rainha de copas... – Passou o dedo sobre a carta. – Estamos finalmente juntos em nossa fortuna...

Desceu os dedos mais uma vez e encontrou um belo coração vermelho: às de copas.

– Sim, o amor... – Sorriu insano. – Estamos destinados.

Abriu a penúltima carta, rainha de paus.

– Rainha Beryl... ó... Tenho de agradecê-la! – Seu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais.

Acariciou a última carta virada, esta estava ao centro das outras quatro, e mostrou seu conteúdo. O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu completamente, aquilo não era o que ele deveria encontrar, pelo menos não o que ele desejava: o rei de espadas ainda estava em seu caminho.

Esmurrou a mesa com força, fazendo a pilha de cartas colocadas antes escorregar e juntar-se as outras. Jogou os braços para trás e, em questão de segundos, estava dentro do castelo terrestre, por onde procurava certo general do Dark Kingdom.

– Procura algo, Danburite? – Ziocite apareceu das sombras.

– Malachite, onde ele está? – Respondeu áspero.

– Parece nervoso, querido. – O sorriso angelical e maldoso brotou do rosto delicado.

– Não é da sua conta. – Murmurou. – Falo apenas com o primeiro em comando.

– Quanto medo tenho de você... – Fez biquinho.

– É melhor parar com isso, juro que não fica bem em um corpo masculino. – Concluiu.

– Mas ainda sou uma alma de mulher, como você é cruel! – Piscou dramaticamente recebendo indiferença.

– Zoisite deve estar se debatendo dentro de você. – Revirou os olhos.

– Ele reclamou algumas vezes, mas sua consciência quase sumiu... – Levou o dedo indicador ao queixo. – Deve ser bem mais fácil trabalhar com seu próprio corpo, não é?

– Me poupe de seu discurso e me responda onde ele está.

– Você realmente não sabe como tratar uma garota... – Voltou ao beicinho. – Ele está na sala de guerra.

Saiu sem agradecer ou dizer uma só palavra, deixando o outro general sozinho e com uma expressão divertida ao vê-lo se afastar. Entrou na sala de guerra sem avisar e empurrou o corpo de Malachite até a parede.

– Diga-me: Ele pode me ouvir? – Segurava o homem pela gola do uniforme.

– Está louco, Danburite? – Encarou o oponente confuso.

– Pode ou não? – Sua voz soou forte e alta.

– Não seja tolo, solte-me! – Respondeu com rispidez. – Faça algo idiota assim outra vez e eu juro que o mato e jogo para os cães sem mesmo a permissão da rainha Beryl!

– Então me responda. - Disse entre os dentes.

– Sim, ele pode. – Retrucou com ódio. – Ele vê através de mim.

– Então não desvie o olhar.

– Por que eu deveria receber ordens de você?

– Porque eu sou o único que pode levar seu exército de traidores renegados até a lua sem que sejam percebidos pelas defesas. – Apertou a boca e recebeu um silêncio decisivo. – Não desvie o olhar de mim, eu quero vê-lo.

– Espero que tenha boas notícias depois de usar-me dessa forma.

– É por pouco tempo... – Segurou o rosto do general com as duas mãos e olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes musgo. – Prometo que não se arrependerá.

A cor dos olhos do primeiro em comando oscilou entre verde e prateado várias vezes antes de tomar o tom verde leitoso entre as duas.

– Espero que escute isso muito bem, seu bastardo. – Sua vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquele homem e acabar com aquilo ali. – Eu estive com Venus nos últimos dias. Eu acariciei seus cabelos e toquei sua pele, ouvi a sua bela voz em melancolia e dor profunda. Você imagina o motivo pelo qual ela sofre? – Era completamente insana cada palavra dita. – Me responda!

– Eu... – Sentiu as mãos agarrarem os punhos de Adônis com dificuldade.

– Ela ainda o ama. – Rosnou depois de proferir a frase. - Sua dor, sua decepção, sua determinação... Tudo é por amor! Venus sofre por sua culpa e mesmo depois de você estar fazendo tudo isso ela ainda o ama de toda a alma!

– Filho de uma... – Os dedos se apertaram sobre os punhos do oponente.

– Você está no meu caminho como uma pedra inconveniente desde a primeira vez que eu tentei! – Grunhiu as palavras. – Eu tentei mantê-lo longe, tentei fazê-la ver o traidor que existe em você e minha recompensa... Rejeição! Mais uma vez!

– Mais... Uma vez? – Torceu o rosto sentindo Malachite empurrá-lo, o verde musgo voltou ao seus olhos.

– Isso dói como o inferno. – Sentiu as mãos de Adônis afrouxarem e viu o garoto recuar. – Agora as notícias. – Massageou as têmporas tentando afastar a dor na cabeça.

– As defesas estão todas abertas, o exército lunar muito debilitado.

– Isso você nos disse anteriormente. - Franziu o cenho.

– Porém, o poder do Cristal de Prata está fraco graças aos esforços feitos por Selene. - Concluiu. - apenas digo para que prepare seus homens e avise a rainha que nada poderia ser mais conveniente: Príncipe Endymion, a quem ela tanto procura, está na Lua. – Levantou as sobrancelhas. – Acho que mataremos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bom, eu estava sentindo que havia uma necessidade imensa de ter um capítulo explicando a estranha obsessão de Adônis por Venus.**

**Como ainda não sei quais dos meus leitores leram ou não Sailor V, só pra constar: Danburite ou Kaitou Ace - como vocês preferirem - usa cartas de baralho para prever o futuro, por isso elas são um pouco constantes em suas aparições! x3  
><strong>

**Enfim, não sei se consegui, mas tentei passar que ele tá meio insano mesmo husahusahusauhas...**  
><strong>Quero agradecer à todos que estão lendo e, principalmente, a quem sempre me deixa reviews! Afinal, aqueles que deixam review são os mais lindos ever! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... <strong>  
><strong>E olhem só, a batalha épica da lua se aproxima e... o fim da história também *Todos falando awwwwn*<strong>

**Hoje estou super falante, melhor parar xD**  
><strong>No mais é isso!<strong>  
><strong>See ya!<strong>


	19. Capítulo 19 - Julgamento

**Capítulo 19 - Julgamento**

O conselho lunar estava em sua posição dentro do tribunal. O local, em forma de lua crescente, estava cheio de súditos curiosos. Sentada na mais alta cadeira, a rainha lunar estava rodeada de seus conselheiros íntimos, as representantes dos planetas também estavam ali: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter e Venus dispostas em pares de cada lado da rainha.

O príncipe Endymion foi trazido por dois guardas. Ele estava algemado, porém, não mostrava resistência alguma a forma como foi tratado diante do conselho, na verdade, seu queixo estava erguido e seus olhos azuis brilhavam como a própria terra vista do reino onde ele estava agora.

Selene se levantou e bateu as palmas duas vezes, virando a atenção daqueles que estavam presentes toda para ela. A mulher juntou as mãos e limpou a garganta.

– Príncipe Endymion, futuro rei da jóia azul e representante de Elysion. – A voz doce e ao mesmo tempo poderosa da rainha ecoou por todo o tribunal. – Julgaremos, hoje, a sua participação no último ataque a lua. Você nega ter qualquer participação em tal ocorrido?

– Majestade. – Mesmo naquela situação, ele preferiu manter as formalidades e se curvou. – Juro solenemente que não há participação qualquer minha no ataque a lua.

– Como, então, você poderia explicar seus soldados particulares a frente da batalha?

– Eu não poderia, rainha. – Sua voz continuava calma.

– Então você confirma a participação dos seus no ataque?

– Confirmo. – Manteve-se firme.

Venus mordeu os lábios ao ouvir a afirmação vinda do príncipe. Em seu íntimo, ela queria que ele dissesse que seus homens ainda eram fiéis e que havia tudo sido um terrível engano. _"Não."_ Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos, havia visto Kunzite liderar as tropas. A verdade doía.

– Porém, Rainha Selene, juro por minha vida que eu não tive qualquer participação sobre o ataque.

– Jurar a própria vida é algo perigoso. – Ponderou a rainha.

– E assim mesmo a juro, pois, é verdade.

– Por que está aqui?

– Eu fugi do meu planeta.

– Por que?

– Eles agiram pelas minhas costas. – Sua expressão escureceu.

– Você sabe o motivo de tal ação?

– Eu queria poder saber, majestade. – A dúvida foi bem clara em seu tom de voz.

– Tem alguma testemunha?

O silêncio foi a resposta de Endymion, o tribunal foi tomado pelo burburinho entre as pessoas sentadas dentro do grande salão. Todos tinham os olhos acusadores sobre o terrestre ao centro, Jupiter trocou um olhar nervoso com Venus, sabendo a situação delicada a qual tinha colocado Endymion, elas não poderiam falar mais nada, afinal, a captura do príncipe foi totalmente forjada e dizer que ele havia dividido a cama com Serenity noites antes e que elas haviam sido cúmplices, seria um erro.

– Muito bem! – Selene bateu as mãos mais uma vez. – Vejo que...

– Eu posso testemunhar, majestade! – Uma voz masculina veio de um ponto acima das arquibancadas.

Pescoços viraram para o rapaz de cabelos loiros e rosto angelical que descia o caminho todo até o centro. Adônis posicionou-se ao lado de Endymion e reverenciou a rainha respeitosamente.

– Como posso chamá-lo, soldado?

– Adônis, majestade. – Levantou-se e manteve a posição altiva.

– Diga-me, Adônis, como pode vocês testemunhar à favor do príncipe terrestre.

– Seria muito estranho, logo o líder de todo um reino, ser deixado para trás sem mais nem menos. – Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Seria idiota deixar alguém tão importante para trás, minha rainha. Pense, se eles soubessem, o ataque para reivindicar seu soberano já teria acontecido, talvez até mesmo negociações por sua vida. Não podemos ser tolos, não há qualquer possibilidade desse homem estar aqui assim à mercê dos lunares.

– Venus, esse soldado é seu. – A mulher virou-se para a guerreira. – Diga algo sobre sua afirmativa.

– Com sua licença, majestade, devo concordar. – Venus levantou o comentário. – Seria idiotice alguém como ele vir de bom grado para nós sabendo dos riscos pós-ataque. É certo que ele está em fuga, não há outra explicação.

– Esse é seu voto, Lady Venus? – Selene contemplou a fala da venusiana. – Que ele seja libertado?

– Sim.

– Mercury? – Selene encontrou o mar azul a observar analiticamente a situação.

– Não há como ele ser uma ameaça, rainha Selene, não sozinho. – Teclou o pequeno computador azul.

– Jupiter?

– Ele entregou-se por livre arbítrio quando o encontrei, e mesmo agora ainda mostra-se a olhar-nos nos olhos. – Lembrou-se da violência gratuita que fez ao príncipe antes de levá-lo aos guardas, falar que ele era inocente era uma forma de redenção. - É sincero em sua afirmação.

– Mars, o seu aval é importante para mim. - Trocou um olhar com a guerreira que acendia uma pequena chama na palma das mãos.

– O fogo não diz nada, ele não se agita ou acusa. – Estufou o peito antes de continuar. – Este homem é inocente.

A rainha lunar balançou a cabeça devagar e fechou os olhos em uma meditação profunda, como se absorvesse cada palavra dita por todos os presentes. A tensão era quase palpável no ambiente e os burburinhos voltaram a encher o tribunal, parando apenas quando a rainha levantou uma das mãos.

– Endymion, da Terra, o que podes me oferecer para que possa ter sua total confiança?

– Sem um exército para entregar, ou ouro que possa buscar, majestade, aceite minha vida como a de um humilde servo. - Curvou-se mais uma vez. - Jurarei diante de qualquer espada que enquanto eu estiver de pé, servirei a lua como um soldado.

– Mais uma vez, sua vida?

– É tudo o que tenho e posso oferecer nesse momento. – Suspirou. – Entregaria mais se eu pudesse, mas não tenho como neste momento.

– Sua vida vale a de minha filha, Sor. – Um sorriso sereno esboçou os lábios de Selene, aquele mesmo sorriso enigmático que ela mostrava sempre ao deixar transparecer que sabia de muitas coisas não contadas.

– E a dela, a minha. – Sua voz saiu apaixonada e ardente.

As sailors trocaram olhares menos tensos antes de Selene retomar sua fala.

– Declaro, diante da corte lunar, que este homem é inocente! – Fez sinal para seus guardas, indicando a soltura das correntes. - Declaro, também, que ele deve ser tratado com cortesia, que o levem para um quarto, deem-lhe um banho, boa comida e troquem suas vestes! Essa seção está encerrada!

Os ombros das senshis relaxaram quando viram Endymion ser levado para fora já sem algemas ou guardas desconfiados, sendo guiada por servos prestativos. A rainha deixou o tribunal e todos ali presentes a seguiram como formigas seguindo uma rota organizada. A princesa de Vênus esticou seu pescoço na pequena multidão de pessoas jogando o olhar em uma busca rápido até encontrar o homem a quem procurava, agarrando-se na manga de sua camisa e o fazendo virar-se para sorrir ao encontrá-la. Andaram lado à lado até a multidão se dissipar e encontrarem-se sozinhos em um corredor.

– Adônis, obrigada! – A loira agradeceu solenemente.

– Não há o que agradecer, princesa. – Levou a mão ao peito e fez uma perfeita reverência, como se fosse um estranho.

– Sim, há muito! – Algo incomodou Venus no movimento formal. – Você sabia que sem ele Serenity não viveria, não é?

– Eu sei. - Seus dedos escovaram a bochecha alva da guerreira a sua frente. – Pois eu mesmo não poderia viver sem aquela que eu amo.

– Por favor... – Recuou.

– Me desculpe. – Havia dor nas palavras. – Você ficou distante.

– Você sabe o motivo. – A senshi desviou o olhar. – Eu tenho um dever.

– Um dever... – Adônis debochou e riu baixo. – Será mesmo esse seu motivo, Lady Venus?

As palavras de Adônis a acertaram como um soco no pé da barriga, o chão era o único digno de receber seu olhar no momento. Mesmo que quisesse, mesmo que negasse, ela mesma sabia que havia muito mais do que seu dever entre ela e a aceitação do amor do venusiano que era seu devoto.

– Não há resposta para minha pergunta? – O homem se aproximou e levantou seu queixo delicadamente.

– Há mais pelo que eu devo lutar, Adônis, entenda.

– Deixe-me ser um dos motivos! – Escorregou a mão para trás do seu pescoço e a puxou para perto em um abraço possessivo, porém, carinhoso. – Por favor, você tem essa chance... Tudo será diferente, basta apenas você dizer que me aceita e ama.

A venusiana devolveu o abraço inconsciente e, aos poucos, foi empurrada de leve para que seus lábios fossem tocados pelos dele. Adônis começou devagar, saboreando cada centímetro e explorando o gosto dela quando a senshi finalmente cedeu e ele pressionou o corpo da mulher contra uma parede próxima.

Os pensamentos do soldado viajaram através daquilo que ele mesmo julgava ser perfeito: ele feito para ela. Não um terrestre sujo, não o sangue de um ser fraco, mas o dele mesmo como venusiano legítimo seria o único capaz de fazer a união perfeita com a princesa que tinha agora em seus braços, afinal, apenas venusianos entendiam sobre amor e como sentir amor.

Venus sentiu as pernas falharem, não pela urgência com ele a tocava, mas tudo ali tinha gosto de dor, asco e completa frustração. Primeiro porque ela não sentia nada mais do que apenas amizade por ele, segundo que ele não era Kunzite. Ele nunca a beijaria com a mesma paixão, seu toque nunca seria tão firme, sua pele jamais faria contraste tão lindo como a do general shitennou junto a dela, a loira jamais sentiria o mesmo arrepio subindo a espinha quando ele respirasse em seu ouvido, ele nunca conseguiria fazê-la sentir viva, Danburite jamais iria conseguir fazer Venus se sentir como uma mulher.

Adônis se separou e mostrou um sorriso vitorioso. Talvez não fosse mais necessário abrir as defesas da lua, Venus havia cedido. Ou, pelo menos, ele havia pensando que ela havia até ver a expressão espantada estampada no rosto da senshi quando ela se afastou.

– Me perdoe. – Tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. – Por favor, Adônis, me perdoe! Mas o único motivo pelo qual eu luto é a proteção de minha princesa. – Deu as costas, clicando os saltos tristemente sobre o piso de mármore.

O soldado foi tomado por raiva quando a viu sumir pelo corredor. Seu último artifício era ver Venus cair por Terra, era mostrar a Kunzite a dor de perder alguém como ele mesmo estava sentindo. Seu desejo de posse o fez pensar que se ele não poderia ter a princesa venusiana para si, ninguém mais poderia. Sua decisão foi tomada naquele minuto quando terminou de traçar o último mapa e enviou a mensagem a rainha Beryl: Estavam autorizados a subir.

* * *

><p>Endymion foi deixado só. Nas últimas duas horas ele tentara fazer contato com seu Shitennou, sem sucesso. Ele estava sentado na cama do quarto que lhe fora dado e esfregava a têmpora repetidamente. Os dias na prisão o haviam feito um pouco mal, era bom estar em um quarto, mas não conseguia descansar sem entender que tipo de motivo levaria seus homens a não responderem e, pior, a atacarem a lua.<p>

Lembrou-se do olhar estranho que encontrara em seus homens e na ordem de Beryl para procurá-lo, um arrepio percorreu a espinha e ele achou melhor desviar os pensamentos para imaginar o que sua amada Serenity estaria fazendo naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Os navios permaneceram incógnitos a aproximação Lunar. A rota, cuidadosamente traçada por Adônis, levava a um cerco total de todos os pontos com as defesas desligadas sobre o satélite terrestre. A rainha, ou pelo menos aquela que se denominava tal, sentiu o corpo ser envolvido pela escuridão daquela a quem ela mesma era subjugada.<p>

– Amado povo terrestre! – Começou o seu discurso, o qual ela julgava vitorioso. – Hoje, nossas tropas iniciarão uma nova era! Estaremos acima daqueles que nos oprimiram, que nos roubaram e nos traíram! Recuperaremos nosso príncipe, roubado e tornado prisioneiro por esse reino vil, que é o Milênio de Prata! Hoje, meus queridos, o Dark Kingdom erguerá o seu império justo!

Gritos e aplausos ecoaram por toda a formação, eles estavam prontos para o ataque.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: A fic. está muito próxima do finaaaaal~~**

**Tem uma BIG surpresa no capítulo final, mas não sei como vou fazer pra aparecer aqui nesse site D:  
>Mas acho que vocês vão gostar ou me matar. :v<strong>  
><strong>Já agucei os sentidos de vocês? :x<strong>  
><strong>Espero que sim! o**  
><strong>See ya!<strong>


	20. Capítulo 20 - Chamas

**Capítulo 20 - Chamas**

Mercury estava na enfermaria clicando o pequeno computador incansavelmente. Desde o ataque, ela auxiliava a Rainha Selene nos cuidados com os feridos, buscando "scannear" cada um dos homens e mulheres sobre os cuidados. Os olhos gentis da guerreira pousaram sobre sua soberana que segurava a flor de cristal sobre um dos soldados machucados, jorrando uma energia branca e cálida sobre seus cortes.

_"Ela está tão cansada..." _– Pensou, olhando o brilho de suor na marca do luar na testa da rainha e os seus olhos celestes marcados por profundas olheiras. – _"Meu computador mostra, o poder do cristal de prata está tão fraco..."_

– Eu preciso de você, mais uma vez. – Mars tocou o ombro de Mercury com descrição, fazendo a amiga assustar-se.

– Mars, o que houve? – Azul encontrou o púrpura obscurecido. – De onde, diabos, você saiu?

– Eu estava meditando... – Abaixou a cabeça. – O fogo está agitado, Phomos e Deimos voam em círculos... Por favor, Mercury...

– Mas o que você vê?

– Não consigo ver nada. – Franziu o cenho. – Absolutamente nada... Seus computadores, podem mapear?

– Vamos para a minha sala. – Acenou com a cabeça e voltou-se para a rainha, que ainda estava concentrada e alheia a presença da outra senshi. – Majestade, Mars solicita minha presença em um assunto importante, irei me ausentar por alguns instantes. Posso mandar que alguém venha?

– Oh... – Selene mostrou um sorriso cansado que a fazia parecer muito mais velha. – Seria muito bom se Luna viesse.

– Mandarei um servo buscá-la. – Reverenciou. – Com sua licença, Majestade.

Mercury se juntou a Mars e caminharam a passos rápidos e silenciosos, tentando não alertar ninguém. No caminho, solicitaram aos servos tanto a presença de Luna na enfermaria, quanto de Venus e Jupiter na sala do planeta Mercúrio.

A guerreira da água posicionou-se diante das grandes telas do computador, exclusiva e avançada tecnologia mercuriana, e começou a teclar incessantemente enquanto Mars a observava, esperando os resultados precisos. A concentração de ambas foi quebrada pelo estalo da porta quando as duas senshis faltantes adentraram o recinto.

– O que é tão importante, meninas? – Venus notou o olhar preocupado de Mars quando ela se virou.

– Não faz sentido... – Mercury girou a cadeira encontrando as outras. – Não há nenhum sinal aqui, Mars.

– Meu fogo, Phomos e Deimos, jamais mentiriam. – Retrucou, sentindo desprezo pela tecnologia "inútil".

– Do que vocês estão falando? – A mais alta das quatro perguntou.

– Mars disse que não consegue consultar o fogo, mas ele está agitado, assim como seus corvos...

– Tem certeza de que não há... – A frase de Venus não continuou.

Um estrondo imenso ecoou do lado de fora da sala, as telas em suas frentes fizeram movimentos de curto e apagaram. O sangue das senshi congelaram em suas veias e seus músculos tencionaram. Jupiter foi a primeira a ter a reação de correr e abrir a porta, encontrando uma nuvem densa de poeira que a fez tossir. Venus passou na frente e rodou a corrente, abrindo espaço e revelando a paisagem de grandes pedras de mármore quebradas no chão e o teto aberto. As quatro trocaram um olhar desesperado.

– A princesa! – Jupiter franziu o cenho olhando a passagem bloqueada. – Temos que buscá-la! – Cruzou os braços na frente de si pronta para o ataque.

– Jupiter, calma! – Mercury tocou seu ombro, trêmula. – Não ouse usar nenhum dos seus ataques aqui, a estrutura está frágil!

– Isso foi apenas um aviso. – Mars levantou as mãos vendo as suas próprias chamas dançarem. – Temos pouco tempo...

– Daremos a volta. Mars, você vai até Adônis, ele já deve estar com o exército. - Venus sentia a adrenalina passar pelo corpo. – Jupiter, evacue os civis, a rainha e os feridos, você é a mais forte, com certeza é a mais qualificada para proteger a todos. – Olhou para cima, onde o céu começava a manchar-se de luzes desconhecidas. – Mercury, preciso que reporte o ocorrido a Uranus, Neptune e Pluto.

– V... – Jupiter olhou preocupada, sabia exatamente que tipo de sentimento a sua líder estava tendo naquele momento.

– Eu estarei bem, vou atrás da nossa princesa. – A lamina sagrada se materializou em sua mão esquerda como se sempre estivesse ali. – Não temos muito tempo, não é Mars?

Viu a morena afirmar com a cabeça e começaram a correr, temendo por um novo aviso. Mais um estrondo foi ouvido do lado de fora, o cheiro incômodo de fumaça invadiu as narinas das senshi e a tensão era mais do que visível, todas haviam treinado muito em suas vidas, mas nunca precisaram entrar em qualquer tipo de guerra.

O salão principal ainda estava intacto, servos do castelo estavam abraçados no centro, uns choravam outros tentavam acalmar os mais desesperados, era a primeira vez que havia um terror tão grande. Trocaram mais uma vez olhares e se separaram, Mars e Mercury saíram do palácio de cristal e Jupiter correu para dar alívio aos que ali estavam.

– Vamos para o lado oculto! – Gritou. – A passagem subterrânea é o melhor caminho agora, por favor, venham com calma e sigam-me! – Olhou para Venus sobre os ombros. – Por favor, tome cuidado... – Sussurrou baixinho.

Venus subiu as escadas ouvindo o estalar da estrutura. Lembrou-se da afirmação da senshi da água: nada de poderes.

Toda pessoa que encontrava a correr pelo caminho, mandava a saída subterrânea para encontrar-se com Jupiter, era perturbador encontrar com as pessoas assustadas nos corredores. Alguns a abraçavam, outros pediam ajuda ou suplicavam por suas vidas e tudo que ela podia prometer a eles é que iria lutar. Se os podia manter vivos? Era uma incógnita em sua mente.

Abriu o quarto de Serenity rapidamente, ela não estava lá. Passou os olhos pelo aposento, chamou seu nome, nada. As primeiras explosões colidiram contra o solo lunar, o chão estremeceu, o teto perdeu um pedaço generoso e a venusiana perdeu o equilíbrio.

– Não... – Restabeleceu o corpo, olhou para a sacada notando a luz laranjada do lado de fora e correu até ela.

O caos era completo. Seu povo corria desnorteado, seus soldados tentavam proteger como podiam, mas percebeu que nenhum deles estava preparado, nenhum estava armado ou protegido devidamente. Os dedos apertaram em volta do aço da espada em sua mão.

– Surpresa?

– Adônis? – Virou-se de uma vez vendo o homem sair das sombras. – Você... Você deveria estar com o exército!

–E você deveria ter me aceitado.

– Do que você está falando?

– Eu disse que era sua última chance, Venus. – Chegou mais perto, pegando um punhado do cabelo da loira e cheirando. – Você fez a escolha errada: O dever sobre o amor.

– Não! – Empunhou a espada vendo-o transportar-se para trás. – Eu confiei em você!

– E eu entreguei-lhe meu coração! – Gritou. – Quando vi que não havia mais jeito, abri todas as defesas e ocultei toda presença do Dark Kingdom.

– Como... – Levou uma das mãos a boca. – Você é o responsável por isso? Você preferiu ajudá-los, preferiu trair o seu povo?

– Você preferiu um terráqueo!

– Não diga isso, não fale como se amor fosse algo que pudéssemos escolher!

– Você deveria saber, mais do que ninguém, que nós estávamos destinados! – Avançou sobre a mulher.

– Meu destino é ser uma senshi! – O empurrou para longe.

– Então, você está sentenciada a morte!

– Adônis, saia! – O empurrou mais uma vez. – Eu não quero lhe machucar!

– Se eu não posso ter seu amor, Venus, ninguém mais poderá. – Levantou sua espada, envolto de energia escura.

– Lady Venus! – Endymion bloqueou o ataque rapidamente.

– Príncipe Endymion? – Abriu os olhos e encontrou o loiro atravessado pela espada do terráqueo.

– Mais uma vez, você me é inalcançável, não é? – O venusiano estendeu a mão para sua princesa através dos ombros do príncipe.

- Endymion, saia da frente. - Venus pediu com firmeza.

- Eu a amei tanto... - Adônis curvou-se em dor, mas sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

– Adônis... Me perdoe. – Empunhou a espada dourada, retribuiu o olhar fixo naquele que um dia chamara de amigo e deu o golpe final de misericórdia.

– V, você está bem? – Serenity correu até ela e a abraçou por trás.

– Serenity... – Sua voz saiu em sussurro enquanto tirava a espada embebida de sangue do corpo inerte. – Onde você estava? - Virou-se para devolver o abraço, sentiu alívio. Não havia espaço para choro.

– Dymion me tirou daqui na primeira explosão, mas eu o fiz voltar... Eu sabia que você viria.

– Isso foi imprudente. – Repreendeu.

– Ela parou no meio do caminho e se recusava a andar, Lady Venus... – Suspirou. – Eu não podia pegá-la, afinal, Serenity tem poder o suficiente para criar um escudo em volta de si. Eu tentei.

– Oh... Eu entendo. – Sorriu nervosamente. - Obrigada Príncipe Endymion, por proteger minha princesa, mas agora temos de sair daqui, o palácio vai ruir.

– A ala norte está acabada. – Endymion se adiantou. – As escadas vão cair a qualquer impacto.

– Quem falou em sair andando? – A loira fechou os olhos em reza, a luz dourada a envolveu por completo, então, suas asas surgiram. Em seguida, envolveu a cintura de Endymion em sua corrente de corações. – Pegue-a no colo, vou levá-los a um local seguro.

O príncipe afirmou e pegou sua amada no colo, sentindo os pés serem erguidos do chão em seguida. Sobrevoaram a guerra, ouviram os gritos de desespero, as súplicas por piedade dos que haviam ficado, Endymion apertou Serenity em seus braços até chegarem em frente a uma pequena edificação no escuro.

– Aqui é altar dos deuses... – Venus desprendeu a correndo do príncipe. – Estarão seguros algum tempo pelo escudo das orações.

– Mas eu posso lutar. – Endymion se adiantou.

– Eu sei que pode. – Azul bateu no azul, havia preocupação em ambos os olhos. – Por isso fique com ela, eu preciso voltar.

– Mas V-chan, você pode se machucar...

– Está tudo bem, Serenity, eu fui criada para isso a minha vida inteira. – Sorriu tristemente. – Eu vou ficar bem e Jupiter estará aqui em breve. – Alçou voo deixando o casal a entrar no templo.

Venus voltou para o chão, sabia que seria pouco prudente chamar atenção no ar. Ainda com espada em punho esgueirou-se em meio ao caos, fechou os olhos procurando a energia em volta, claro que não era fácil para ela como era para Mars identificar seus aliados, mas ela tentava a todo custo, seu coração bateu mais forte quando sentiu diversas almas enfraquecerem de uma vez. Mais uma vez o desespero a tomou e a fez correr o mais rápido que pode, dilacerando, com espada e corrente, os inimigos que tentavam avançar sobre sua corrida furiosa. Chegou, finalmente a linha de onde a energia das almas havia vindo. Os exércitos terrestres haviam avançado, deixando seu rastro de mortos empilhados, os olhos azuis correram pelo caos de mortos, poeira e chamas, a respiração de Venus parou e ela engasgou a com a visão: Mars estava no chão, sangue se misturava ao próprio vermelho de suas vestes, entre os corpos parcialmente queimados, jazia ao seu lado o que a loira reconheceu como o general shitennou Jadeite.

– Mars... Não... – Tropeçou entre os cadáveres até chegar ao corpo feminino. – Cheguei tarde...

– V... – A voz era fraca. – Eu consegui matá-lo?

– Ele e mais um monte de outros... Estão todos muito bem passados. – Esboçou um sorriso doloroso.

– Que... Bom... - Tossiu uma boa quantidade de líquido vermelho e viscoso. – Seu soldado venusiano nos traiu...

– Eu sei... – Sua boca tremeu. – Me desculpe.

– Você... sempre foi uma idiota. – Grunhiu com dor e sorriu. – Mas eu a amo V... Você sempre foi... Uma líder... Incrível.

– Não fale como se fosse uma despedida... – Os olhos queimaram sentindo as lágrimas subirem para rolarem pelo rosto.

– V, Mercury... Também se foi... – Falou débil.

– Não... – O coração apertou.

– Ela quebrou com o gelo... – Uma lágrima difícil rolou dos olhos púrpura. – Eu vi quando ela bloqueou... Ela transformou... O exército em... uma grande geleira... Ela se estourou com eles... Pela rainha...

– Pare de dizer essas coisas!

– Me escute... – Mais uma careta, era visível o esforço. – Por favor... Beryl pode... Ela sente a presença do príncipe... Você e Ju devem... Ser fortes! As outers... Elas virão... – Tossiu mais uma vez. - Selene... Desceu... Para a câmara... Ela vai rec... Recarregar o cristal de...

– Mars, não se esforce tanto! – Tentou jogar sua energia de cura para ela descendo os lábios bem próximos ao dela.

– V... É inútil... – Levantou uma das mãos com dificuldade e a empurrou, parando o fluxo de energia dourada. - As minhas chamas... estão fracas... – Fechou os olhos em um semblante calmo e suspirou uma última vez.

– Mars... Por favor... – Abraçou o corpo inerte da amiga, seu uniforme sujou-se do sangue vermelho representante da senshi agora em seus braços. Venus beijou o símbolo de marte na testa da senshi e a pousou com cuidado no chão. O poder dourado envolveu seu corpo, assim como a dor de perder suas irmãs emanava do próprio, tornando cada passo destrutível. Sailor Vênus iria seguir as ordens da senshi do fogo, ela precisava voltar para o templo. Ela precisava vingar a vida de suas companheiras.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Não me batam, eu amo vocês! Huhsahusahusahuashusa...**

**Não sabem como foi doloroso escrever isso :~~**

**Escrever sobre o SILMIL é doloroso!  
>Afinal, o final é bem previsível, né? :~~<strong>

**Maaaas... Relaxem meus chuchus, eu garanto que não serei tão cruel! s2**


	21. Capítulo 21 - Promessa

**Capítulo 21 - Promessa**

– Rainha Beryl, perdemos metade de nossas tropas! – Nefrite adiantou-se no único navio que ainda mantinha a rota acima da lua.

– Não importa querido, eu posso sentir o cristal, estamos tão perto... – Olhou de soslaio o lacaio curvado. – O lado oculto teria sido uma escolha inteligente, se Adônis não fosse conhecedor... Quando o Cristal de Prata estiver em minhas mãos, oh... Ressuscitarei este jovem tão leal!

– Os soldados avançam para proteger o local. – Malachite torceu a boca logo atrás dela. – A cúpula de orações aos deuses ainda é forte.

– Quero todos prontos para quebrá-la! – Sacudiu os braços olhando a guerra que irrompia abaixo do seu veículo. – O exército lunar está fraco, há menos duas das senshis em nosso caminho.

– Podemos perder menos dos nossos e arrancar as forças se descermos pouco antes, Rainha Beryl. – Neflite concluiu. – Eu vejo nas estrelas que é o melhor a se fazer agora.

– Certo, querido... Mande que os homens se preparem.

– Desceremos em menos de cinco minutos, majestade. – Malachite reverenciou e saiu deixando-a. – Vamos, Neflite.

Começaram, ambos os generais, a gritar ordens para a descida. Homens posicionaram-se, deixaram as velas abaixadas, os motores parados e o barco terrestre desceu lentamente até encostar o chão lunar, fazendo uma leve camada de poeira cósmica e branca levantar-se no pouso.

– Homens, me escutem! – Malachite levantou a voz para os soldados que já estavam preparados para desembarcar. – Agora é o avanço definitivo, Neflite nos indica a rota ao sul! Tomaremos o Cristal de Prata em nome de nossa amada rainha Beryl!

– Em nome de Metallia! – Um grito irrompeu de um dos homens na multidão e foi seguido pelos demais.

– Venham a mim, meus súditos. – A rainha flutuou, saindo do barco no ar. - Por Neherenia... Pela grande Metallia!

Os soldados desceram do barco em formação, armados de espadas e escudos. Beryl, ainda nas alturas, levantou o cetro – de onde ela pode ver o reflexo de sua possuidora sorrir satisfeito. – um raio negro irrompeu da bola translúcida no topo do objeto e envolveu o exército leal, os homens se retorceram unindo-se as suas armas, a nova armada de youmas começou a marchar em direção ao templo.

* * *

><p>Venus correu, atravessando mais uma vez o rastro de caos e destruindo qualquer um que tentava impedí-la. Viu-se de frente para o Palácio de Cristal, completamente destruído, o que um dia fora a sua casa estava no chão, a escadaria da frente era a única parte que permanecia parcialmente intacta e o homem sentado e ofegante em um de seus degraus também.<p>

– Artie! – A loira se adiantou até o amigo. – Você está bem?

– Princesa! – Agarrou-a pelo pescoço inconscientemente, perdendo o equilíbrio em seguida. – Você está viva!

– Ó céus... Sua perna... – Sustentou o corpo do guardião, vendo sua habitual imaculada roupa branca manchada pelo vermelho em uma das coxas atravessada pelo objeto. – Você deveria estar no abrigo!

– Foi apenas uma flecha inconveniente. – Sorriu preocupado. – Eu consegui fazê-los fugir, eu ajudei Luna, mas não pude entrar, um pilar caiu e bloqueou a passagem. Quando vi que o palácio iria ruir eu corri para fora e fui atingido. Por sorte, a energia de Mercury me salvou do pior... Mas então eu senti outra energia poderosa sumir e me preocupei tanto com você!

– Foi Mars... – Suspirou pesadamente vendo o choque no rosto do homem felino. - Artie, não podemos nos lamentar agora, ou o sacrifício delas haverá sido em vão. – Venus trocou um olhar cúmplice com seu guardião e abaixou-se até ele. Tocaram os lábios docemente e a venusiana emanou sua energia pura para curá-lo enquanto puxava a flecha instalada na coxa de Artemis.

– Obrigado, minha princesa. – Tocou a perna completamente cicatrizada. – É uma honra receber sua benção.

– Vamos sair daqui. – Estendeu a mão para ele e cruzaram os rastros de destruição em direção ao templo.

O cheiro de morte invadia as narinas, o som estrondoso da guerra explodia a poucos metros dos dois, youmas brandiam contra a parede invisível da cúpula das orações, a luz emanada pelas rachaduras indicava onde a proteção do templo estava tornando-se mais fraca. Lá dentro, os soldados lunares que restavam estavam em formação, liderados por Endymion, enquanto Jupiter tentava afastar os invasores direcionando seus raios para fora, mas seu peito arfava, a pele brilhava pelo suor e o cansaço físico a estava derrotando.

– Venus, cuidado! – Artemis abraçou a loira ao seu lado protegendo-a dos cacos de energia que causaram vários arranhões dolorosos quando a cúpula finalmente explodiu.

– Essa não... Vá para o templo! – Ordenou ao gato humanoide.

Gritos irromperam de ambos os lados, o som da corrida do exército eclodiu fazendo Venus empurrar Artemis de sua proteção automaticamente e enviar-lhe um olhar de súplica para que seguisse para o aposento. Os youmas eram muito mais poderosos e ela sabia que o exército não teria chance, puxou o poder dentro de si, bloqueando o avanço de muitos com sua cadeia de corações. A deusa do amor abriu passagem por seus inimigos até conseguir posicionar-se ao lado da cansada e única irmã ainda viva.

– Venus! – Jupiter gritou girando o corpo em uma confusão de trovoadas mortais. – Pelos deuses... Eles são muitos!

– Precisamos aguentar! – Jorrou mais uma grande quantidade de poder pelos dedos.

Conseguiram afastar a maioria e por um minuto acharam que iriam conseguir. Um homem de cabelos castanhos havia gritado, derrubando os youmas sozinho e encarou as duas guerreiras a sua frente.

– Servos inúteis não tem mais serventia para minhas soberanas. – Sorriu, olhando para frente.

– Nephrite? – Venus ficou chocada com a frieza com a qual ele matou os próprios aliados.

– A cadela venusiana deveria se apressar... – Riu em escárnio. – As estrelas mostram grande problema.

Uma explosão forte veio de trás do templo. Viraram-se de uma vez, ambas sentindo-se idiotas, pois, era óbvio que aquilo tudo não passava de uma distração. Neflite avançou rapidamente, com sua espada em punho, sobre Venus. Em um movimento desesperado, Jupiter atirou-se na frente, recebendo o golpe certeiro em um dos ombros.

– Venus... – Jupiter contorceu o corpo. – Corra! – Segurou a espada com as duas mãos fazendo a corrente elétrica passar por todo o metal, seu corpo caiu junto com o do soldado terrestre.

– Não! – Os olhos azuis pareciam que iam saltar para fora das órbitas. – Merda! Me desculpe, Ju... – Apertou a mandíbula e voltou a atenção para o templo.

Outro exército vinha por trás, era impossível ela passar por todos eles, ela não ia conseguir. Colocou na cabeça que havia falhado com todos, mas mesmo assim parou na frente da entrada da edificação e chamou a energia dourada. Fechou os olhos por um instante quando o chão tremeu, youmas afundaram na terra e foram submersos pela água de cheiro salgado.

– Uranus, Neptune! – A loira virou-se para o casal que vinha do céu, ainda atacando os que tentavam avançar.

– Venus, entre! – Uranus gritou. – Ela está lá dentro!

Venus acenou e girou o corpo para dentro do local. Atravessou o primeiro corredor e encontrou os primeiros sinais da passagem de Beryl, encontrando os corpos no chão, apressou o passo, cada vez mais ela entrava, mais forte ela sentia a presença maligna.

Chegou ao altar, lá estava ela. Beryl estava frente a frente com sua princesa e a segurava pelo pulso.

– Onde está o Cristal de Prata? – A mulher ruiva rosnava na frente dela.

– Eu nunca vou dizer! – Serenity olhava para ela fazendo uma careta feroz.

– Saia de perto da minha princesa! – Venus ergueu a espada pronta para avançar, mas foi bloqueada por outra arma.

– Não tão rápido, lady Venus. – As espadas escorregaram quando ambos os corpos foram jogados para trás.

– Kunzite, saia! – Disse entre os dentes. – Eu vou acabar com você!

– Isso vai ser interessante... – Bloqueou o ataque da espada, novamente.

Os ex-amantes começaram o embate totalmente equilibrados, ele se movia, ela se movia, como uma dança perfeitamente sincronizada. Conseguiram apenas arranhar-se uma ou duas vezes. No desespero, Venus tentava empurrar a luta cada vez mais para perto de Beryl.

– Você... Princesinha insolente... – A mulher levantou o corpo de Serenity no ar e puxou uma espada solitária do chão, empunhando e jogando com toda força sobre o corpo da garota.

– Serenity! – Duas vozes ecoaram pelo salão: A de Venus e a de Endymion.

O príncipe terrestre simplesmente apareceu correndo pelo altar e se enfiou na frente da espada lançada por Beryl. O golpe o acertara certeiro no coração.

– Endymion! – Serenity cobriu a boca as mãos e agarrou o corpo do homem.

– O que você fez? – Beryl vociferou sobre Serenity mais uma vez levantando as armas. – Meu amado!

– Essa não... – Venus olhou para seu oponente e o empurrou com toda força para trás. – Saia do meu caminho!

Malachite paralisou o movimento que pretendia fazer, Kunzite, dentro dele gritava o que o fez total perder o foco e os movimentos. A loira girou o corpo e com um movimento rápido, cravou a espada sagrada na carne de Beryl. Sangue e uma enorme energia voaram do corpo que caiu antes de gemer o nome do homem o qual o amor não foi correspondido. Venus respirou fundo e olhou para frente, Serenity estava aos prantos, Endymion ainda estava em seu colo, sangue se misturava o branco perfeito de seu vestido e pele. A espada antes instalada no peito no peito do terrestre, a princesa segurava na altura do próprio.

– Serenity, não... – Venus advertiu. – Por favor... Solte isso, acabou.

– Obrigada, V... Eu amo você. – Um sorriso triste e choroso veio da princesa antes dela cravar a espada no próprio peito.

– Serenity! - As pupilas dilataram em dor, havia falhado.

A senshi virou-se em fúria encontrando o shitennou ainda de pé, olhando-a com raiva e balançando a própria cabeça como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe. Malachite retomou o controle e sentia tanto ódio como nunca, sua rainha e soberana havia sido morta por uma vadia venusiana, ele iria vingá-la.

Venus queria chorar, mas não havia espaço para tal. As espadas se chocaram em um show de faíscas, agora ela não tinha absolutamente nada à perder. Precisava apenas de tempo o suficiente para que Uranus e Neptune acabassem com o exército e que Pluto voltasse para cima com Selene e o Cristal de Prata, ela precisava apenas derrotá-lo.

As espadas pararam em uma medida de forças mais uma vez, Venus encarou os olhos do homem que havia amado mais uma vez e não encontrou o cinza aço que tanto amava, eram verdes, sem vida, sem emoção. Apertou a mandíbula com força e o empurrou para trás.

– Quem é você? – Gritou.

– Kunzite, não é óbvio, tola? – Limpou o suar da testa. – Ou se esqueceu que você se deitava em minha cama como minha putinha particular?

_"Fale isso mais uma vez e eu juro que lhe mato!", _a voz dentro dele gritou, fazendo-o rosnar de dor de cabeça. O movimento de defesa da espada falhou nesse momento, Malachite sentiu a espada rasgar seu estômago, mas não sem antes dar o troco e passar o fio de corte da própria espada desajeitadamente na altura de uma das costelas da oponente.

– Quem é você? – Venus contraiu o abdômen em dor.

– Você o matou. – O youma possuidor a encarou divertido, os olhos perderam a cor verde e sem vida e tornaram-se o cinza que ela tanto havia amado novamente.

– Kunzite? – Sua boca tremeu.

– Você tem uma esquerda bem forte. – Sorriu, um filete de sangue escorrendo levemente pelos lábios. – Acho que Malachite não gosta de sentir dor.

– O que ela fez com você? – Eram as primeiras lágrimas que, enfim, permitia-se jorrar.

– Esqueça essa bruxa por um instante. – Levantou uma das mãos e passou pelo rosto da senshi. – Por favor, não chore. – Acariciou os cabelos emaranhados e prendeu seus dedos na nuca dela. – Não gosto quando você faz essa expressão, não é divertido.

– Eu nunca tive a chance de me desculpar, por Adônis... – Ela engasgou. – Eu o beijei, mas eu estava confusa, eu não... Eu não queria.

– Tudo bem, eu sei. – Puxou ela para mais perto, estava fazendo uma força sobrenatural para não desmaiar e conseguir falar. – Eu também deveria ter lhe escutado...

– Então, acho que estamos quites. – Soltou uma risada triste.

– Isso, sorria. – Apertou os olhos, tentando conter a visão turva. – Quando eu encontrá-la de novo, eu quero vê-la sorrindo assim. – Gemeu de dor.

– Dói? – Encostou a testa na dele, vendo-o relaxar a expressão, quase um riso. Venus não queria causar mais dor a ele.

O gosto de sangue e ferro misturou-se ao calor da boca do casal. O beijo foi cálido, apaixonado e mais urgente do que nunca havia sido em nenhuma vez antes disso, Venus jorrou sua energia venusiana para dentro dele, calma e leve e com todo o amor que tinha dentro de si. Embora fosse inútil, - ela sabia - precisava mantê-lo vivo apenas por mais uns minutos.

– Você vai estar de volta? – Ela perguntou quando se separaram.

– Eu prometo que sim. – Olhou para ela profundamente.

– Então eu vou ficar lhe esperando... – Sentiu o abraço dele afrouxar e soluçou. – Mesmo que leve todo tempo do universo...

– Eu prometo.

- Meu amor por você transcende através do tempo... - Soluçou.

- E o meu, as barreiras da morte. - Apertou ainda mais desesperadamente seu corpo contra o dela e tocou os lábios dela pela última vez.

O corpo de Kunzite amoleceu em seu colo. Uma cachoeira quente de lágrimas desceu pelo rosto de Venus enquanto se agarrava ao corpo sem vida do homem e ela entendia perfeitamente o sentimento que Serenity teve minutos antes. A dor em seu peito era tamanha que conseguiu ignorar completamente o corte aberto por Malachite minutos antes, corte que agora a fazia tontear e perder a visão.

* * *

><p>Selene finalmente havia conseguido voltar com parte do poder do Cristal de Prata restaurado, Pluto estava ao seu lado e ambas caminharam tristemente até o altar do templo, logo atrás Luna e Artemis vinham de mãos dadas e olhos inchados. A rainha recebeu um aperto no ombro da mulher que a acompanhava em sinal de lamentação.<p>

– Pluto, preciso que desperte Saturn. – A regente pediu complacente.

– Tem certeza?

– Por favor. – Tocou a testa da senshi que desapareceu no ar.

- Eu devia saber que aquela bruxa da Neherenia iria... - Artemis olhou para a destruição desolado.

- Não é sua culpa, Artemis. - A lunar olhou com compaixão.

– O que vai fazer agora, minha rainha? – Luna olhou a sua volta.

– Eu vou salvar suas almas. – Selene levantou o cristal em formato de flor. – Luna, Artemis, eu não poderei estar aqui quando elas voltarem, por favor, cuidem delas. Ainda precisarão enfrentar muitas coisas.

– Rainha Selene, você não pode... – Luna já havia chorado tanto, mas ainda havia espaço para muitas lágrimas.

– Nós cuidaremos. – Artemis assentiu, torcendo o rosto e abraçou a companheira pelos ombros.

– Por favor... – A mulher lançou um olhar para os corpos dos casais abraçados no chão. – Antes de mais nada, no futuro, aconteça o que acontecer, certifiquem-se de que todos eles serão felizes.

– Vamos nos certificar e não descansaremos em tornar esse sonho realidade, minha rainha. – Luna mordeu os lábios, reprimindo o choro.

– Nosso império vai ressurgir, quando esse dia chegar. – A mulher sorriu, porém, ainda em profunda tristeza.

A destruidora do planeta Saturno havia levantado. Aqueles que restaram, entre maus e bons, foram destruídos. Selene também entregou a própria vida para que o Cristal de Prata pudesse fazer seu trabalho. Luna e Artemis perderam o corpo humano e entraram em sono profundo, esperando pelo dia que cumpririam sua palavra, independente do tempo que levassem, seu único objetivo era a felicidade daqueles que lhes eram importantes.

**Fim(ou quase)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: E a continuação dessa história, bem... Todos vocês conhecem!**_

_**Ah! Lembram da surpresa que eu havia prometido? Então, aqui no FFNET não permitem que eu coloque links nos capítulos, então, coloquei no meu profile! Está bem no finalzinho, vão lá ver que tenho CERTEZA que vocês vão gostar. E representa SUPER a cena que eu descrevi acima. Quero saber o que acharam, também, das minha skills de photoshop HSAUHSUHsuhsuahU...**_

_**CLARO que ainda tem o epílogo, né?  
>E eu vou postá-lo. Sigam para ele e... Lá tem todas as considerações finais!<strong>_

**_See ya!_**


	22. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Já havia alguns anos desde que tudo estava em paz. Finalmente Usagi estava com Mamoru e já eram conhecidos por seus títulos de monarcas, - embora preferissem manter também uma vida"normal" na Terra - além de que há muito que ameaças grandes não apareciam, apenas alguns youmas inconvenientes, e o reino da lua crescia próspero e feliz como sempre deveria ter sido séculos antes.

A pequena lady de cabelos rosas corria pelos campos do palácio de cristal acompanhada pelo Sailor Quartet, sua própria guarda, sob o sol frio da manhã. Venus observou de longe as meninas rirem, Chibiusa estava crescendo, apenas 3 anos e já tinha tanta energia, o tempo havia passado rápido.

A loira apoiou sobre o cotovelo na sacada e prestou atenção nas palavras ditas, palavras apaixonadas e felizes, inocentes e amáveis. Viu a pequena princesa tropeçar e ser aparada pela criança mais velha, Ceres a segurou e abraçou como uma irmã. Lembrava muito ela mesma, tão responsável e dedicada como uma verdadeira guardiã.

– Divagando, lady Venus? – Uma voz chamou no interior.

– Olá Artie! – Riu da formalidade. – Insiste em me chamar assim aqui?

– Mina, não seja tão casual! – Abriu um sorriso torto, o gato também odiava tais títulos.

– E você, não seja tão chato. – Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Como acha que elas irão ficar? – Mirou as meninas no jardim.

– Vão ficar bem. Eu as estou treinando, lembra?

– Sim, eu não duvido de sua capacidade como senshi! – Respondeu alegre e se adiantou. – Mas me preocupo com você como pessoa...

– O que quer dizer? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Como seu tutor e amigo, me perguntou várias vezes se você é realmente feliz... – Artemis suspirou pesadamente. – Sabe, se não lhe falta algo.

– Não seja bobo! – Seu sorriso saiu forçado, porém já muito bem treinado. – Eu tenho meu dever, você, as meninas, tenho a Aliança de Prata formada e em paz, o que mais eu poderia querer? Eu sou feliz!

– Um namorado, talvez. Sabe, é engraçado ver a senshi do amor assim... Sozinha. – A palavra parecia sair meio dura ao vir de Artemis.

– Eu tenho todo amor de que preciso, Artie. – Mais uma vez o sorriso doce e treinado apareceu em seus lábios. – E isso inclui o amor que tenho por você.

– Não é sobre a maldição de Ace* ou algo do tipo, não é?

– Não quero falar sobre Ace e suas cartas estúpidas. – Bufou. – Eu estou bem, é sério. Além disso, todas nós estamos sozinhas, exceto Haruka, Michiru e Usagi

– Faz sentido... – Podia ler, no fundo dos olhos azuis de Mina, que não era verdade, mas o guardião não seria tonto o suficiente para argumentar. – Mas estou aqui por outro motivo.

– Não fale em diplomacias, por favor.

– Na verdade, vai parecer estranho... Mas o rei que vê-la. – Coçou a cabeça. - Você precisa vir comigo.

– Diplomacias! – Revirou os olhos. – Eu estava adivinhando!

Riram juntos da falsa indignação da loira e foram juntos para poderosa sala do trono de Tóquio de Cristal. Minako foi agarrada pela rainha em um salto no pescoço com um abraço apertado e visivelmente feliz.

– V-chan! – Manteve o abraço sufocante.

– Minha rainha, não aperte tanto! – Tentou empurrar a amiga o quanto pode, estava sentindo a falta de ar pelo aperto.

– Minako Aino, nós somos amigas! Não deveria me tratar assim! – Fez beicinho se afastando um pouco. – Você está ficando má e velha como a Rei!

– Não é possível, Usagi, você não vai crescer nunca! – Deu passo para trás e reverenciou a outra figura sentada olhando a cena tranquilamente. – Rei Endymion.

– Lady Venus. – Acenou com a cabeça.

– Vocês dois são muito chatos. – A rainha estendeu a palavra "chatos" mensurando a estranheza do comportamento do marido e amiga e voltou ao seu trono.

– A que devo o chamado, vossa graça?

– Preciso que prepare uma cerimônia de boas-vindas. – Mamoru foi breve em seu pedido.

– Quem vamos receber, senhor? – A senshi olhou interrogativa.

– Alguém importante, algo que diz respeito somente a mim, por enquanto. – Manteve-se sério. – Só peço para que faça algo reservado e simples para essa noite.

– Me desculpe, vossa graça, mas não poderia deixar a segurança de minha rainha ser prejudicada por tal sigilo, gostaria de saber com quem estou lidando. – Minako foi ríspida, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela tornara-se desconfiada e não aceitava receber ordens que não da mulher que jurou proteger.

– Mina, confie em mim, não há problema. – Neo Queen Serenity interveio, fazendo-se presente antes da Usagi brincalhona com seu olhar bondoso e aura extremamente calma. – Apenas faça-o, prometo que será melhor manter a surpresa.

– Mas... – A expressão de súplica da rainha sobre ela a fez amolecer. – Certo, eu vou prepará-lo.

– V-chan, você é ótima! – A rainha saiu correndo, pulando no pescoço da amiga outra vez.

– Usagi! – Repreendeu sem conter o divertimento e se soltou do abraço.

– Desculpe.

– Posso saber ao menos com quantas pessoas estou lidando?

– Apenas uma, milady. – O homem sorriu compreensivo.

– Menos mal. – _"Talvez seja Helios vindo da terra dos sonhos"_, pensou. -Com a licença de vocês, majestades, tenho muito a fazer. – Reverenciou e saiu da sala do trono.

Minako parou os pensamentos ruins, afinal, haviam muitos anos que nada acontecia e tentou manter a alma tranquila solicitando Artemis para ajudá-la nos preparativos daquela noite.

Passaram primeiramente pela cozinha, onde deu as primeiras ordens claras para o jantar às pressas. Como algo simples e apenas para um, pediu para manterem o cardápio normal do e solicitou a presença de Makoto para que caprichassem na sobremesa, doces eram sempre especiais e ela sabia que agradaria a rainha com algo feito pela guerreira de Júpiter.

Seguiram ao encontro de Rei, a princesa de marte estava na arena de treinamento, lançando flechas em alvos já gastos e marcados pelos rastros negros deixados pelo fogo. A ela foi solicitado os preparativos do cerimonial de recepção, o que Artemis viu mais como sendo o comitê de proteção a rainha e a pequena lady com um nome menos ofensivo, afinal, a loira tinha feito questão de sugerir Haruka como a principal ajudante da montagem.

Ami ficou responsável pela logística da recepção e Michiru pela decoração junto com Hotaru, Setsuna foi escalada para supervisionar o preparo do Sailor Quartet. Tudo caminhou tranquilamente, a recepção do desconhecido foi combinada pontualmente às nove da noite.

A lua dava o ar de sua graça, cheia e refletindo a poderosa luz do sol sobre o Palácio de Cristal, fazendo a edificação reluzir em vários pontos furta-cor sobre as cortinas brancas escolhidas por Michiru para enfeitarem a sala do trono. Guardas formavam um corredor pelo tapete marfim estendido da porta até os três tronos, onde o rei e a rainha eram separados pela filha – Que balançava as perninhas no ar alegremente - ao centro. As Scouts estavam em seus fukus, divididas em grupos seis de pé ao lado de seus soberanos, haviam recebido ordens bem claras de manterem a guarda alta. Ao lado de Usagi, Minako tentava manter-se paciente, mexia no cabo da espada sagrada em sua cintura diversas vezes e trocava olhares com Artemis que aguardava com Luna na porta fechada.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sailor Venus fez a leitura labial do amigo do outro lado, que sorriu com satisfação. Aquele olhar do gato denunciava que ele já sabia quem estava por vir e aquilo a tranquilizou.

A primeira corneta soou, a pesada porta de cristal foi puxada pela forma humana dos guardiões felinos, assim que o som cessou. Ao centro, o homem veio de queixo erguido e ar real, dentro de um uniforme branco que as inners conheciam muito bem. Os olhares chocados foram trocados entre elas, acompanhados das expressões confusas das outers que sentiram a tensão daquelas que eram mais próximas a princesa da lua.

O homem se ajoelhou diante do trono, Sailor Mars foi a primeira a querer intervir, mas foi impedida por um movimento rápido do rei que se levantou e caminhou até o outro pedindo para que se levantasse recebendo o homem loiro com um abraço.

– Meu irmão, é bom tê-lo de volta. – Falou baixo o suficiente apenas para que ele ouvisse, deu tapinhas em suas costas e virou-se para as guerreiras e a família. – Miladys, tenho o prazer de apresentá-las o novo membro de minha guarda: Este é Jun Aoki, general do extremo oriente. Sei que costumavam conhece-lo como Jadeite no passado, mas creio que precisamos olhar para o futuro.

– Majestades. – O loiro subiu as escadas, beijou as mãos das rainha e princesa, e voltou a descer voltado para as outras. – Miladys. – Reverenciou.

– Seja bem-vindo! – Um sorriso genuíno esboçou o rosto de Usagi. – É muito bom que um amigo tão próximo do meu Mamo-chan esteja de volta.

– Sei que isso parecerá muito confuso para todas vocês, principalmente as outers que não tiveram contato com meu Shitennou, mas garanto que tudo será explicado com o passar dos dias. - Endymion desembainhou a espada da cintura e ficou de frente para o soldado.

Jun ajoelhou-se, conhecendo bem aquele movimento, sentiu o aço gelado da espada tocar-lhe ambos os ombros parando sobre a cabeça.

– Jura, sobre essa espada, que será leal a mim como seu rei, a minha família e ao reino de Tóquio de Cristal? – A voz de Mamoru ecoou pelo salão.

– Sim, eu juro. – A satisfação era palpável na voz do outro.

– Jura proteger aos meus súditos como um legítimo general Shitennou?

– Sim, eu juro.

– Jura ser leal, cumprir com seu dever dando a vida se necessário?

– Sim.

– Jura, que acima de qualquer coisa, independente do que possa acontecer... – O homem fez uma pausa, aguardando o olhar do outro sobre o seu. – Que vai ser feliz?

– Meu rei... – Os orbes quase saltaram das órbitas.

– Jure pra mim, Jadeite... Não, Jun: Jure que vai tentar ser feliz.

– Sim, eu juro! – Não pode evitar sorrir e lançar um olhar de soslaio para Sailor Marte mais adiante.

– Declaro-te um membro Shitennou, meu único e primeiro general em comando! Bem-vindo de volta! – Voltou a espada para a cintura e ajudou o homem a se levantar. – Alguém quer jantar? – Bateu as mãos e os guardas mudaram o corredor com direção ao salão de jantar.

Endymion e seu novo guarda saíram na frente, acompanhados pelas mulheres. Sentarem-se a mesa em um clima um pouco sem graça, o rei conversava animadamente com Jun e não sorria tanto desde o nascimento da própria filha.

Conversas casuais foram formadas entre perguntas curiosas das pequenas meninas do Sailor Quartet e a confusão das outers – com exceção de Setsuna que sorria enigmática ao ver como a cena se desenrolava – as inners abriam a boca apenas quando lhes era solicitado, principalmente Rei, que parecia mais nervosa do que de costume ao receber os olhares do novo general sempre que ele podia. O jantar terminou com um belo bolo de chocolate e cerejas feito por Makoto sendo servido e elogiado por todos, inclusive, Chibiusa tinha uma boa quantidade da iguaria em seu rosto, depois de adormecer em cima do prato sujo de cobertura.

– Imagino que hoje deva ter sido um dia cansativo para todos vocês, acho que já é hora de descansar, não é mesmo? – Neo Queen Serenity foi a primeira a se levantar e acariciou a cabeça da criança deitada sobre a mesa fazendo todos soltarem um riso sobre a cena. – Luna, leve Jun para seus aposentos, as outras já sabem que caminho tomar.

– Sim, majestade. – A mulher se levantou e esperou o loiro.

– Com suas licenças. – Empurrou a cadeira para longe e também se colocou de pé. – Foi uma noite muito agradável, obrigada pela recepção, majestades.

– Não acostume-se com isso. – Mamoru brincou.

– Eu poderia me acostumar facilmente. – Retrucou. – Mas admito estar cansado, boa noite meu rei, rainha, princesa, miladys. – Reverenciou e foi acompanhado por Luna.

Assim que o homem deixou a sala, todas as senshis presentes foram dispersando-se, guardando as perguntas para depois do longo dia de choque, sabiam que o rei não gostaria de falar sobre o passado, como foi explanado por ele em seu discurso na sala do trono ao mencionar o novo nome de Jadeite. Todas sabiam, mas uma fazia questão em não esconder o incomodo em seu peito.

– Foi uma noite de surpresas. – Minako interceptou a saída de Mamoru, que tinha Chibiusa nos braços.

– Minako? – Olhou surpreso para a senshi.

– Querido, dê-me nossa pequena lady. – A rainha estendeu os braços e deu-lhe um olhar compreensivo de que aquilo era necessário. - Eu vou subir e vamos lhe aguardar voltar, certo?

– Usako, eu...

– Está tudo bem! – Esticou o pescoço para receber um beijo rápido e pegou a menina no colo. – Boa noite, Mamo-chan, Boa Noite, V! – Saiu, deixando o marido e amiga sozinhos.

O cômodo da sala de jantar foi tomado pelo som dos empregados retirando o resto das louças da mesa. O rei olhava impaciente para a senshi a sua frente e Minako tinha muitas perguntas, mas parecia que nenhuma delas conseguia se formar de forma coerente.

– Desde quando? – Foi a única frase que conseguiu formar diante de tantas outras.

– Vem comigo, Mina. – Virou-se fazendo a capa de sua roupa farfalhar.

Desceram para a pequena sala onde Mamoru, por vezes, gostava de ficar para estudar, ler ou manter um tempo só, raríssimas eram as pessoas a entrar no local, tanto, que o próprio era quem mantinha a limpeza e a organização da sala. O rei caminhou até uma cômoda simples e lá de dentro puxou uma pequena caixa de madeira, trazendo-a para Venus aberta, revelando em seu estofado de veludo vermelho, quatro pequenas pedras.

– Essas são... – Levou uma das mãos a boca.

– Sim, são as pedras que o Cristal de Prata fez ao restaurar meu Shitennou daquela vez. – Colocou a caixa sobre uma mesa de mogno. – Às vezes ele apareciam para mim e eu buscava seus conselhos.

– Por isso você passava tanto tempo aqui. – Soltou um riso baixo de desdém. – Não sabia que podia conversar com eles.

– Sim, eu podia.

– Por que nunca nos contou?

– Não sei, talvez medo de vocês destruí-los. – Deu de ombros. – Não pense que eu não entendi toda a sua segurança com Rei e Haruka.

– Talvez você estivesse certo. – Balançou a cabeça. – Mas não consegui sentir nada em Jadeite, Jun, seja lá qual for o nome dele...

– Acha que as outras sentem o mesmo? – Olhou suplicante.

– Se Rei ou Haruka não pularam em seu pescoço, imagino que sim. Pode não parecer, mas confiamos em você como nosso rei, um pouco. – Soltou uma risada triste.

– "Um pouco", você diz. – Devolveu a piada.

– Somos adultos, meu rei, sabemos que todos estamos suscetíveis a sucumbir as trevas. Veja Hotaru e, até mesmo, sua filha já caiu pro mal em outra era. - Alisou os próprios cabelos e enrolou um dos fios no dedo indicador. - Ambas voltaram para nós e confiamos nelas, então... Acho que podemos ceder a essa chance. Por que seria diferente com Jadeite?

– Fico feliz que compreenda.

– Então... – Mexeu os dedos nervosamente. -Ainda não me respondeu: Desde quando?

– Desde o nascimento de Chibiusa eles não apareciam mais quando eu chamava. – Olhou para a caixa. – Fiquei um pouco triste, confesso, mas imaginei que eles finalmente estivessem com as almas livres. Então, há pouco mais de um ano, eu estava trabalhando no hospital e Jun apareceu na emergência, o reconheci de imediato.

– E ele?

– Bem, ele não se lembrava de nada e fiz com que ele voltasse diversas vezes ao hospital com a desculpa de que sua gripe comum podia ser algo realmente mais sério. – Coçou a cabeça reprimindo um riso.

– Você jogou sujo! – Minako permitiu-se dar um soquinho no ombro do moreno.

– Sim, eu joguei. – Apertou os lábios. – Mas eu não poderia perder um irmão de novo, acho que você entende... Acho que todas vocês devem entender esse sentimento.

– Acredite, mais do que ninguém. – Voltou os olhos para cima pensando nas vezes em que quase vira suas amigas perderem a vida. – E como ele recuperou a memória?

– Pouco tempo depois, visto que suas idas e vindas ao hospital não remetiam a nada eu deixei pra lá. Até que um dia ele bateu na porta do consultório e se ajoelhou, foi bem estranho. – Gesticulou com os braços ao lado da cabeça. – Então, passamos alguns meses planejando sua volta, conversei com Artemis, pois ele era o único homem com quem podia contar e ele disse que era melhor deixar em segredo por um tempo até ele poder avaliar a situação. Então, chegamos a hoje.

– Gato traíra!

– Pra mim ele foi muito leal. – Riu outra vez, era visível que estava muito alegre naquela noite. – Minako, me diga: O quão você lembra?

– Bom... – A pergunta a pegara de surpresa, desde que tinha treze anos ela parecia ser a única que tinha traços mais claros da memórias, além disso, vinha se lembrando de muitas coisas e era bem capaz que fosse a única a ter tais lembranças. – Acho que... De tudo.

– O que você realmente quer saber? – Um brilho surgiu dos olhos de Endymion naquele momento.

– Eu quero... – Mina levou uma das mãos ao peito, sentia uma dor pulsante ali, queria apenas uma resposta e estava ciente de que seu rei sabia disso.

– Olhe aqui, Minako. – Mamoru se aproximou e segurou seus ombros, encontrando os olhos da senshi marejados. – Eu sinto muito, mas não tenho essa resposta. Juro que eu gostaria de ter, ele era meu líder e meu melhor amigo, você sabe. Acho que você sabe que gostaria muito de saber o paradeiro dele, não apenas _dele_, mas de todos os outros. Talvez eles estejam como Jadeite estava, vagando como um civis mundo afora sem consciência de nada. Eu tenho a esperança de que estejam e o que nos resta é esperar.

– Eu acho que pra quem já esperou por um Milênio, pode aguardar mais um pouco, não é? – Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo rosto alvo.

– Eu sei bem o que é a espera, milady. – O homem virou-se e pegou a pedra rósea de formato retangular de dentro da caixinha e estendeu a ela. – Um presente para você, essa pedra se chama kunzita.

– Obrigada, meu rei. – Segurou a pedra sentindo sua textura lisa e superfície gelada. – Devo ir e você também, Usagi deve estar impaciente e, com certeza, já fez uma bagunça tentando não despertar a pequena lady para limpar o bolo.

– Boa noite, lady Venus. – Fez um aceno com a cabeça.

– Boa noite, majestade. – Saiu da sala e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Já dentro do cômodo, foi até a sacada e começou a analisar a pedra em suas mãos, passou o polegar pela superfície carinhosamente. A alma de Kunzite havia estado ali dentro, aquele que ela mais havia amado havia sido conteúdo daquele objeto tão simples em suas mãos. Seus lábios tremiam quando ela beijou o mineral, sabendo que se o destino quisesse eles estariam reunidos outra vez para cumprir uma velha promessa de uma vida antes dessa. Ela iria esperar.

Em uma cidade próxima, na noite japonesa, um jovem de cabelos grisalhos acordava suado e ofegante por consequência de um pesadelo que envolvia um palácio, uma guerra e uma visão borrada de linda loira de olhos azuis.

_**Fim, ou apenas o início. **_

* * *

><p>*Maldição de Ace se refere ao mangá de Sailor V em que Kaitou Ace(vulgo Adônis) antes de morrer mostra a Minako sua fortuna de amor. Nela, ele diz que seu amor estará perdido para sempre e que ela nunca mais precisará escolher entre amor e dever. Forte, não é?<p>

_**N/A:** Fim! __Quer dizer... QUASE o fim! __Eu estou escrevendo outra fic. que é consequência dessa! HÁ! *Pegadinha do malandro* _

_A sequência está aqui e chama-se "Iterum Te" e pode ser encontrada no meu perfil!  
><em>

_Agora vamos a rasgação de seda da autora:_

_Primeiramente, eu estou muito orgulhosa de ter concluído essa fic. sei que está LOTADA de furos(onde tava o Endymion quando rolou o primeiro ataque? coçando? Notei isso depois hahaha...), com uma penca de confusões - as coisas no início são ridículas, quando leio sinto as coisas até meio forçadas, me desculpem! - e uma pá de erros. Mas ainda sim, estou feliz... Comecei em 2012 e, caraca, só de ver a diferença da minha escrita do início pro fim já me deixa mais feliz! _

_Ufa! Ainda bem que todo pokémon evoluí!_

_Quero agradecer a minha beta! Obrigada **Yuko Kiryu** por todo o trabalho, por ler e corrigir cada linha, pela dedicação. Sei que você não pode me acompanhar até o fim por estar atolada, mas mesmo assim me ajudou demais, sua maravilhosa! meu MAIOR obrigado é para você! _

_Também que deixar meu obrigada a todos os leitores que apareceram no prólogo:_  
><em><strong>Jessica Hyuuga, Lady Salieri e Cyndi.<strong> _  
><em>Por mais que vocês nunca mais tenham aparecido, por mais que nunca cheguem a ler esse final, eu simplesmente quero agradecê-las, pois, sem vocês eu acho não teria escrito nem o primeiro capítulo, então, obrigada.<em>

_Agradeço a **Usagi/Rukia**, pelos comentários iguais em todos os capítulos, talvez você não tenha muito o que dizer, mas pelo menos estava aqui me incentivando;_

_**Kanda Yuu** que simplesmente aceitou ler a minha fic. por ver em um grupo do facebook e ainda disse "Não sou muito boa com comentários, mas vou tentar", e o fez; _

_**Sharon Apple** que por vezes eu pensava "Ai Deus, me abandonou!" e aparecia uns dois capítulos depois;_

_**Darin** por escrever Suntuoso Passado(RECOMENDO!) que me inspirou muito e por, com certeza, ser a minha maior incentivadora. Afinal, além de sempre comentar fica trocando mensagens imensas comigo. Uma boa coisa que me aconteceu ao escrever essa fic., acho que ganhei uma amiga e tanto! Então, sou agradecida por isso também; *-*_

_**Rin-Matsumoto** que sempre dizia que ia chorar em cada capítulo e, na maioria das vezes, sempre a primeira aparecer;_

_**Utsugi** que sempre me proporcionou boas sacadas sobre deuses. Hahaha... E, acreditem, me fez pesquisar um pouco mais;_

_**MinaMonlight** que além de ter comentários doces e fofosos, foi a primeira leitora que me mandou uma mensagem dizendo: "Eu sou sua fã!". Me fazendo morrer de amores;_

_**Amapumpkin** que chegou e disse "Caara, que escassez de histórias da série" e engatou a ler também;_

_**Crystal Tsukino **que chegou aqui na repostagem e escreveu os reviews mais maravilhosos, gigantes, incentivadores e indescritíveis do mundo! Fora que também trocou mensagens eternas comigo e ah... Foi uma das moonies que eu tive o maior prazer em conhecer e agora está me tornando uma fangirl do príncipe Diamante! hahahaha... Realmente, uma fofa;_

**_Ayashi Purple_**_ por me inspirar com a sua história, acredite: Sunflower foi uma das culpadas por eu começar isso aqui e foi um baque gigante quando vi que você estava lendo minha fic. na verdade... Foi como se eu tivesse sendo reconhecida por um ídolo meu, obrigada!_

**__Kurai __**__**____**

**__Noah-Lockets__**__ que apostou em mim de diversas formas, deixando review não somente nessa, mas em todas as minhas fics, agradeço muito! *o*__

_Ao pessoal do grupo do facebook, **Sailor Moon Brasil**, principalmente ao **Rodrigo **que disse estar terminando o TCC para terminar de ler, de fato, mas já chamou minha escrita de "um primor"; _

_Aos leitores fantasmas, aos favoritos que nunca leram, enfim... Até mesmo a você que não foi citado, mas que chegou aqui agora e por acaso: Obrigada._

_Eeee... Se você teve a paciência de ler essa nota até aqui e gostou da minha história, não fique triste, não se sinta carente de mim, na verdade, me ame. -q_  
><em>Estou sempre escrevendo uma coisinha ou outra, então.. Aguardem! Não esqueçam de ver o fim dessa novela mexicana em "Iterum Te", tá?<em>

_AAAAAAH... Também tem **duas one-shot novas**!_

_**Dead Can Dance,** que é minha primeira ReixJadeite e **Responsabilidade, **que é uma fic. uma pouco diferente do que costumo escrever em questões shitennouxsenshi, mas estava martelnaod na minha cabecinha... Se puderem passar por lá, meu coraçãozinho se encherá de alegria s2_

_No mais, é isso!_

_Com amor,_

_MViana ;*_


End file.
